Beyond The Curse Of Her Almost Blue Eyes
by AlabamaBlue
Summary: "AU" Siglos atrás, una Oráculo le reveló su futuro a la actual Morrigan y le mostró los ojos de esa persona que girará el curso de su destino hasta un punto sin retorno. Tras años de búsqueda sin éxito, Evony se da por vencida, ejerciendo su poder, rigiendo su vida por el egoísmo y la banalidad hasta que una noche de otoño la profecía de la Oráculo comienza a hacerse realidad.
1. Simple Twist Of Fate

_**Notas:** Aunque parezca un milagro de Odín, he vuelto para traerles una historia completamente nueva, con un cambio radical de: personajes, trama, hilo narrativo y registro en general. Este fic se lleva gestando desde hace meses, gracias al buen ambiente que hay entre todos los roles de Lost Girl que son muy inspiradores. También porque son un grupo de personas talentosas, inteligentes, interesantes a rabiar y absolutamente encantadoras, que amenizan mis horas libres y mis horas de sueño, aunque merecen la pena por todo lo que aprendemos entre charlas y bromas. Por eso, me he aventurado nuevamente a escribir un fic inspirado en ellas, en sus personajes, en su manera de rolear sus tramas particulares y en la personalidad que le implantan a sus roles._

_También os comento que he escogido a Evony como la protagonista de este fic porque es un personaje muy marginado y maltratado en la serie. Además, me ofrece más tela por donde cortar para hacer una historia a mi gusto y tal vez algo original. Por supuesto, este fic es un AU gigante con personajes que no parecen en la serie, pero si en los roles de Lost Girl._

**_Dedicatorias:_**

_Y ya para terminar con esta interminable nota de autor, me gustaría dedicar este fic a las chicas del rol de Lost Girl, porque son súper encantadoras y especiales, y porque llenan de risas, conocimientos y alegría cada uno de mis días._

_Para: Jen, Annie, Aga, Chels, Pilar, Marina, Xiomara y en especial a Raquel, porque es la mejor compañera de rol del mundo y la única que es capaz de aguantar mis interminables menciones. ;)_

_Espero que os guste esta historia y una vez más, gracias por todo. :*_

* * *

Mis gemidos y jadeos se mezclan con la música que llega amortizada al camerino del Backstage. Creo que suena alguna canción de Buckcherry, pero no me interesa en absoluto, porque en mis piernas entreabiertas se encuentra el rostro de una mujer que está cambiando mi forma de ver y actuar en este jodido mundo de Faes y humanos, o eso creo... Aunque ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones para analizar mi vida. Un gigantesco orgasmo comienza a liberarse en mi interior. Sujeto con mi mano derecha su cabello rubio, guiando los movimientos su lengua que está haciendo diabluras sobre mí clítoris. Mi espalda se arquea contra la fina pared mientras empujo con más fuerza mi pelvis contra su boca y gimoteo su nombre con la poca voz que se atora en mi garganta. Ella tiene su mano derecha en mi pecho, por debajo del hermoso vestido de Chanel que llevo hoy, presionado y retorciendo mi pezón con su índice y pulgar.

Apenas puedo controlar mi respiración entrecortada y el incipiente temblor de mi pierna derecha que reposa sobre el hombro de la rubia valquiria que también es una súcubo. Sí, Sasha es una valquiria con mezcla de súcubo, que apareció en mi vida para comenzar a trastocarlo todo. Llevamos unos meses juntas, pero todavía no hemos definido nuestra relación. Simplemente, somos amigas con derecho, aunque jamás en mi larga vida, mi lengua había pasado tanto tiempo entre las piernas de una amiga con derecho, ni dormido muchas noches seguidas abrazada a ella en mi cama. Pero Sasha es diferente, algo que me está desquiciando, y no solo hablo por los incontables orgasmos que hemos compartido durante noches enteras desde que nos conocimos, sino porque de alguna manera se está apoderando de algo que he reservado durante muchos siglos para esa la persona que una Oráculo me desveló como parte mi futuro, o por lo menos el color de sus ojos.

—Ahora si puedes correrte, Evony —me susurra Sasha, empujando dos dedos con más intensidad en mi interior y dedicándome una sonrisa endiabladamente sexy, antes de regresar su boca a mi sexo.

Bajo la mirada hacia sus ojos verdes, aunque a veces también parecen azules. Ese es otro dato que me está volviendo loca, porque la Oráculo predijo que unos ojos verdes casi azules serían de esa persona que es la vida que me falta, pero también mi condena y castigo. Sin poder contenerme más, me deshago en sus labios, soltando un gemido convertido en alarido y embistiendo sin control mi pelvis contra su boca. Sujeto su cara con ambas manos, retorciéndome de placer y jadeando su nombre, extasiada por el enorme orgasmo que me arrasa por completo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando los últimos movimientos de su lengua se pasean por los pliegues de mi sexo mientras sus dedos rozan con maestría ese punto en mi interior que me hace desfallecer dentro del clímax.

Ha sido un orgasmo intenso, como todos los que he compartido con Sasha, pero este con el aliciente de que solo faltan unos pocos minutos para que ella salga a desfilar en la fashion week, vistiendo las obras de arte creadas por mi diseñador favorito. Aún estremeciéndome contra ella y con los ojos cerrados, siento como sus labios se apoderan de los míos invitándome a probar mi propio sabor que aún impregna su boca. Sasha sujeta con firmeza la base de mi espalda para atraerme más hacia ella. Su mano libre sube hasta mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca con la yema de los dedos. Cada ínfima parte de piel que toca es un mensaje de sosiego, mezclado con pasión que viaja directo a mis extrañas, y las yemas de sus dedos activaban una y otra vez ese deseo, lanzándome hacia una espiral infinita y sin retorno.

—Sasha, en veinte minutos sales a pasarela y falta la aprobación del diseñador —se escucha esa voz que ya conozco muy bien, después de dos sonoros golpes en la puerta que perturban ese beso con el que Sasha no le daba tregua a mi aliento.

Sus labios se separan de los míos y resopla contrariada, pero sin apartar su cuerpo, sus manos o su calor lejos de mí.

—Ya estoy casi terminando, Skyler —réplica Sasha en voz alta, aunque con muestras visibles de su pérdida de aliento.

Skyler es una súcubo cambia-formas sexual. Es decir; que puede adoptar la forma de un hombre o mujer cuando le apetezca, pero el ochenta por ciento del tiempo permanece en su forma femenina. Es amiga de Sasha, su asistente personal y flamante nuevo miembro de las Sombras. Lo que conozco del pasado de Skyler es más bien poco, aunque no menos importante. Su padre es Rainer, Fae muy poderoso que le hizo frente a Fitzpatrick durante la rebelión contra su reino, pero fue vencido por el Rey Sangriento y encarcelado en un tren. Sin duda, Skyler es una gran aportación para el bando de las Sombras, pero también me genera cierta incertidumbre, por llamarlo de una manera más delicada. Sasha pasa buena parte de su tiempo con Skyler y me han llegado rumores de que la súcubo cambia-formas comienza a sentir algo más que una amistad por Sasha.

Los celos no son parte de mis cualidades o defectos. Soy una mujer muy segura, con una elevada autoestima y jamás me he sentido amenazada por nadie, porque tampoco me ha importando nadie hasta el punto de sentir celos. Pero ahora una parte de mí ha cambiado. Sasha es algo más para mí, aunque no quiera reconocerlo y me engañe a mí misma pensando lo contrario. De allí que mi percepción hacia Skyler se vea empañada y menos objetiva. La chica me cae bien porque es sincera, humilde, agradecida, cordial y muy educada, pero no me gusta nada que se sienta atraída por Sasha. Es algo superior a mí, aunque estoy segura que jamás daré ni una sola muestra de celos. No son lo mío.

Los labios de Sasha vuelven a los míos, con más ímpetu que antes y derrochando pasión con cada movimiento de su lengua. Gimo entre sus labios, aún recuperándome del orgasmo, pero otros dos golpes nos corta el momento que empieza a cobrar el mismo matiz que nos había llevando a Sasha y a mí, dejándonos buena parte de nuestros deseos y también de nuestra cordura.

—Ya estoy casi lista —Sasha vuelve a gritar, pero miente como una bellaca.

Yo me había encargado de quietarle la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta, dejándola desnuda y expuesta a mi merced unos veinte minutos atrás. Mis manos incapaces de quedarse quitas, deambulan por su espalda marcando suavemente su piel con el filo de mis uñas. Sus labios vuelven a ejercer un magnetismo imposible de resistir y nos besamos con desesperación, sintiendo como nuestros latidos se mezclaban en uno solo. Abro los ojos y dejo de besarla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella me mira y os juro que puedo leer mi propio el deseo desatado en sus hermosos ojos que ahora brillan en verde. Respiramos de forma agitada, pero con las sonrisas decorando nuestro labios hinchados por los besos. Me doy cuenta de que siento algo más que un impulso, una atracción y un deseo carnal por la mujer que ahora me dedica una sonrisa que derretiría hasta los polos y también mi maltrecho corazón.

Sin ninguna premeditación, ese puro sentimiento se convierte en un simple deseo: _«Si algún día tengo que abandonar este mundo, quiero que sea ella la valquiria que me lleve en sus brazos y guíe mi alma a donde tenga que ir para encontrar la paz»._ Mi corazón habla a través de mis ojos y puedo ver en el verde de su mirada una respuesta a ese anhelo, pero que Sasha disimula con un beso que me deja con la duda de si ella ha leído mi pensamiento. Pero rápidamente la incógnita se disipa en sus labios, y en su cuerpo, por donde mis dedos van dejando rastros de mi propio calor.

—Vamos, little Valki —murmuro entre sus labios, intentado separarme y recuperar la compostura—. Tienes que prepararte para deslumbrar.

Acaricio su cuello con delicadeza, haciendo que sean las yemas de mis dedos lo que le haga entender que me importa una mierda el desfile y el mundo entero porque solo quiero seguir así con ella, pero que por mucho que me fastidie, debemos aplazar esto para más tarde. Niega con la cabeza, con un gesto aniñado y encantador, aunque se da por vencida, pero no sin antes robarme un beso y parte de mi resistencia.

—Salgamos de esto y vayamos a tu casa —musita clavando la mirada en la mía, haciendo que su cuerpo contradiga a sus palabras.

—Tenemos que dormir, Sasha —murmuro mientras mis manos bajan por sus hombros—. Mañana nos iremos a París y es un viaje muy largo.

Consigo separarme su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo echando de menos su calor contra el mío. Dentro de una semana comienza la fashion week de París y Sasha forma parte de las modelos que desfilarán en la pasarela parisina. Como soy la representante de Sasha, pues asisto a casi todos sus desfiles y eventos, por eso mañana saldremos a la ciudad de la luz, pero antes disfrutaremos de unos días de calma en mi casa en París.

Bajo la falda de mi vestido, después peino mi cabello con las manos y busco en el suelo mi ropa interior.

—Lo sé, pero mañana podremos dormir en el avión, ¿no? —dice Sasha, sujetando mi mano—. No te las pongas, así me ahorras tiempo en quitártelas.

Alzo una ceja mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un esfuerzo para no desvelar esa sonrisa que se muere por brotar en mis labios. Asiento lentamente, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, continuando con el juego de seducción que parece nunca terminar entre nosotras. Sasha quiere acercarse a mí, lo puedo sentir en cada gesto contenido de su cuerpo, pero se resiste como puede rompiendo el contacto visual. La sonrisa se abre paso en mis labios y me encuentro a mí misma suspirando como una adolescente de solo pensar en lo que haremos en la limusina de camino a casa. Guardo mi ropa interior en el diminuto bolso que llevo esta noche, disimulando mi estúpida sonrisa. Quién diría que yo, la Morrígan, líder de las Sombras, mujer fría, despiadada y calculadora, se terminaría encariñando de esta manera por una valquiria con mezcla de súcubo. Pero es que Sasha es diferente en mucho aspectos.

Me calzo los tacones, sin perder mucho tiempo mientras observo de reojo como los nervios de Sasha se apoderan de ella. No es su primer desfile y seguro no será el último en su brillante carrera. Ah sí, la tapadera de Sasha en el mundo humano es ser una modelo de alta costura, que le permite conseguir el balance perfecto entre su naturaleza fae y su adaptación con los humanos. Antes de conocernos, Sasha tuvo una relación enfermiza con una mujer que la maltrató psicológicamente. Rachel Duncan era una zorra de armas tomar, pero solo un par de días después de conocer todo lo que padeció Sasha a su lado, he movido mis hilos para hacer sufrir a esa zorra estreñida. La verdad no fue muy difícil hacer que el mundo de Rachel se viniera abajo, hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo y no me arrepiento de nada. Cosas peores le hecho con personas que hicieron menos daño que la zorra de Rachel.

Echo un vistazo en el espejo, comprobando que estoy perfecta para salir, pero antes me acerco a Sasha que ya se ha enfundado el primer vestido con el que abrirá el desfile de Valentino. La contemplo con absoluta admiración, maravillada por la belleza que irradia cada poro de su cuerpo y la abrazo por la espalda.

—Tranquila, nena —susurro mirando sus ojos llenos de angustia a través del reflejo del espejo—. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo —Beso su cuello un par de veces hasta que ella se da la vuelta, aun en mis brazos y me roba un intenso beso.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta del camerino, vuelve a interrumpir nuestro beso y siento que en cualquier momento derretiré a Skyler si sigue perturbando mis momentos con Sasha.

—Ahora estoy bien, cariño —susurra Sasha, rozando de nuevo mis labios—. Son los nervios que siempre me invaden antes de salir a desfilar. No te preocupes por mí, que ya has conseguido quitarme buena parte de la tensión acumulada.

—Bien, estaré en la primera fila del lateral derecho de la pasarela —Le robo un beso, sin querer evitarlo—. Nos vemos después del desfile.

Le guiño un ojo, separándome de ella, pero Sasha atrapa mi muñeca y vuelve a atraerme a su cuerpo. La miro con sorpresa, intentando descifrar lo que sus ojos intentan decirme y siento miedo. Creo que puedo leer en ellos algo de lo que aún no estoy preparada para aceptar como una realidad. Todavía debo descubrir si Sasha es esa persona que predijo la Oráculo siglos atrás, por eso necesito un poco más de tiempo antes de dejarme llevar por lo que estoy empezando a sentir por la pequeña valquiria.

—¿Me das un beso de buena suerte? —murmura con los ojos puestos en mis labios.

—No lo necesitas, pero igual te lo doy —digo escondiendo mi sonrisa y felicidad.

Sasha asiente en silencio y me voy acercando a su rostro. Cuando apenas unos centímetros separan a nuestros labios, sonrío y levanto una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso. Con asombro, compruebo que me tiembla. El contacto de sus labios con los míos, produce un escalofrío interminable por toda mi espina dorsal y el deseo se convierte en un suspiro entre nuestras bocas. Detenemos el beso poco a poco. Retengo mi mano en su nuca y le acaricio la barbilla con el pulgar, sin decir nada, solo mirándonos con intensidad. Después me echo hacia atrás, guiada por la mirada rendida de Sasha, y permanecemos así unos largos segundos.

—Buena suerte, little valki —pronuncio dando un paso hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo cuando su mano libera la mía.

—Gracias, Evony —dice mi nombre de esa forma tan particular que me hace perder la noción del tiempo.

No digo nada más y avanzo hasta la puerta del camerino. No quiero mirarla porque no podré contenerme y Valentino se quedará sin modelo ni musa para su desfile. Suspiro abriendo la puerta y me encuentro a Skyler apoyada contra la pared, con un pinganillo enganchado a su oreja derecha, papeles en las manos y con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

—Evony... —carraspea la súcubo cambia-formas para ahuyentar la decepción en su voz—. Hola.

Ella sabe muy bien lo que Sasha y yo estuvimos haciendo en el camerino, no hace falta mucha imaginación para darse cuenta. Aún así, siento cierta pena por ella, pero no de forma negativa, solo una tristeza porque Skyler no se merece pasar por una decepción ni vivir el desengaño de ver como la persona que le gusta se tira a otra.

—Llama a la maquilladora y al estilista —le digo llevando mi mano hasta su brazo, dándole en ese apretón una muestra de mi respeto hacia lo que siente—. Sasha sigue un poco nerviosa, pero seguro tú conseguirás calmarla —Le guiñó un ojo y aparto mi mano de su brazo.

Skyler me sonríe, percibiendo en mi suave voz un atisbo de remordimiento, pero no por lo que hice con Sasha y eso ella lo sabe. Suspiro, observando como desaparece por la puerta del camerino. Enderezo mi espalda antes de comenzar a caminar a paso firme entre las modelos, estilistas, maquilladores, diseñadores y todo el personal cargado de un tremendo estrés hasta que consigo salir fuera del Backstage. El ruido alto de la música Panic! At The disco, el destellar de los flash mezclándose con la penumbra diseñada, el murmullo de las voces y la atmósfera que sirve de preludio a un evento de esta envergadura, me recibe como una más.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor hasta que siento como alguien me agarra del brazo. Me giro al sentir como mi espalda choca contra una pared para encontrarme con el rostro de un hombre que conozco muy bien y la sonrisa de villana aparece en mis labios.

—Necesito que vuelvas conmigo, Evony —murmura acercando su cuerpo al mío y su desagradable aliento a alcohol relamiéndome los labios—. Necesito que vuelvas a ser mi musa y mi todo.

Zafo mi brazo de su agarre y con mucha parsimonia, coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de Eduard Estés, antiguo escultor de poca monta del cual me alimenté de su mediocre talento y disfrute de su cuerpo durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Lo aparto como puedo y niego con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír con malicia.

—Querido, eso no va a ocurrir —susurro con desdén, manteniendo mi posición de superioridad.

—No puedo hacer nada bien, ninguna obra es buena y me estoy volviendo loco —dice desesperando pegando su cuerpo al mío y agarrando mi espalda con sus manos—. Me estoy volviendo loco sin ti.

Intento mantener la calma para desquiciarlo con mi indiferencia, incluso cuando noto su erección contra la parte baja de mi vientre. No es la primera vez que uno de mis antiguos artistas intentan recuperar su inspiración perdida en mí, por lo que sé cómo actuar. Acomodo el cuello de su camisa, mirando sus ojos grises llenos de angustia y controlándome para no hacer uso de mis poderes frente a los humanos.

—Eduard, tu gran problema es tu poco talento —susurro a su oído mientras mis dedos van tensando el nudo de su corbata—. No me culpes a mí, querido —Aprieto los extremos de la corbata llegando a asfixiarlo—. Supéralo y ponte a vender tus pobres esculturas en la calle.

Él presiona con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el mío y sus ojos me observan con la rabia mezclándose con su deseo. Siento como mi bolso cae al suelo y no puedo mantenerle la mirada. Busco entre la penumbra de la multitud a Bruce, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Todo está muy oscuro, Eduard me ha arrinconado al lado de la puerta del Backstage por donde ahora mismo no pasa nadie. La situación se está saliendo de control cuando siento como una mano de Eduard se posa en mi pierna y va subiendo por la cara interna de mi muslo, separándome de piernas. Solo escucho su respiración agitada, los latidos acelerados de mi corazón amortiguados con el sonido de la música de fondo.

—Volverás conmigo, Evony —murmura besando mi cuello y acercando su mano cada vez más a mi sexo—. Solo yo puedo darte lo que necesitas y lo sabes... lo sientes.

La humedad de su boca se extiende sobre la piel de mi cuello y siento que debo separarlo de mí o no podré controlarme de hacerlo papilla enfrente a todo el mundo. Intento separarlo, pero su descontrol también aumenta su fuerza contra mí. Tensó la mandíbula según sus labios van abarcando más piel y le empujo sin éxito. No quiero hacer una escena que estropee el desfile de Sasha, pero tampoco voy a permitir que un cabronazo sin talento pasee sus manos por mi cuerpo.

—Suéltame, Eduard —murmuro, pero con una voz firme y malgeniada.

—No te resistas —jadea subiéndome el vestido, aunque lo evito con mis manos—. Ambos sabemos lo que soy capaz de hacerte disfrutar.

Es cierto que Eduard es un pobre desgraciado sin talento, pero no puedo negar que sabe como usar sus encantos masculinos para copular. Aún así, no me interesa escenitas de pasión desmedida con un patético artista que no sabe darse cuenta de su mediocridad y menos ahora que mis bragas están en mi bolso.

—No me gusta repetir mis ordenes —digo en un tono más alto y amenazante—. Suéltame y ahórrame el rechazarte de nuevo que ya es aburrido...

No me deja decir ni una palabra más, porque tapa mi boca con una mano sin ninguna delicadeza. Me remuevo bruscamente contra él intentando salir de su agarre, pero nada de lo que hago es suficiente para quitármelo de encima. Cuando estoy a punto de darle un mordisco y clavar mis dientes en sus asquerosos dedos, siento como él se separa de mí y escucho el sonido de un golpe, seguido por el ruido de unas copas estrellándose contra el suelo haciéndose añicos. Aprovecho para empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero no llega a caer al suelo. Eduard se tambalea mientras maldice con su voz entrecortada a una camarera que aún lleva en sus manos una bandeja vacía, pero la tiene preparada para cruzarle la cara en cualquier momento. En el instante que me doy cuenta que él se abalanza sobre la chica, me interpongo en su camino en un acto que ni yo misma entiendo, pero es superior a mí. Necesito protegerla, aunque no sé el por qué.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla o te mato aquí mismo, cabrón —grito jadeando por el esfuerzo y una sensación de cólera que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando veo como Bruce aparece de la nada, coge a Eduard por el cuello y me mira esperando mi aprobación. Con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza, Bruce se da por entendido de lo que debe hacer y lo saca del recinto por una de las salidas de emergencia para no hacer tanto escándalo. Corinne, mi secretaria, sujeta mi brazo cuando siento que pierdo las fuerzas. Ha sido mucha tensión en muy poco tiempo y Sasha se alimento de mí unas cuantas veces durante nuestro encuentro sexual. Por eso, ahora me siento tan débil.

—Evony, ¿qué ha pasado? —me pregunta Corinne con la voz temblando—. ¿Estás bien?

El cansancio que siento, da paso a una ira incontrolable. Miro a Corinne con los ojos ardiendo en mi propio enfado y me separo de ella, jadeando con un perro rabioso.

—¿Quien cojones invitó a Eduard Estés? —intento controlar el tono de mi voz para no hacer tanto aspaviento, pero mi rabia puede más que mi educación o modales.

—No lo sé —murmura Corinne con miedo y me entrega mi bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Pues averígualo y házmelo saber —masculló entre dientes, arrebatándole mi bolso con brusquedad—. No pasará un día en que ese cabrón no se arrepienta por lo que acaba de pasar.

Corinne asiente y sale casi corriendo a buscar la lista de invitados al evento. Respiro profundo con los ojos cerrando y sacudiendo mi cuerpo al notar como aún persiste el calor de Eduard sobre mi piel. Resoplo con asco apretando mis puños, pero busco la manera de relajarme. Me giro para agradecerle a la chica que me ayudó, pero ha desaparecido. Una profunda decepción se instala en mi interior, es como si algo muy importante se acabara de escurrir entre mis dedos.

Maldigo en voz baja, pero recuperó la compostura cogiendo una copa de champán que me ofrece otro camarero. Bebo todo el contenido de mi copa para quitarme el desagradable sabor que me dejo ese idiota. Avanzo entre la multitud, fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa y varios clientes de mi agencia se acercan a mí. Hablo con ellos como si nada hubiese pasado, pero en mi mente aún está esa chica misteriosa, y sin rostro, que me salvó.

Cuando las luces parpadean un par de veces para anunciar el inicio del desfile, Corinne se acerca a mí diciéndome que Eduard se coló en el evento. Le ordeno que vaya a buscar a Bruce para que no mate a ese subnormal si todavía no lo ha hecho. No necesito otro problema con las autoridades humanas ni que el Ash inmiscuya sus narices en mis asuntos. Antes de irse, Corinne me indica el lugar donde debo sentarme y se marcha tomando la misma dirección por donde salió Bruce con el estúpido de Eduard. Camino hacia mi asiento en primera fila, pero buscando con la mirada a esa chica que cada vez me intriga más. Necesito conocerla, verla y hasta darle las gracias. Sí, lo sé, es rarísimo en mí, pero algo en mi interior me grita que no deje de buscarla.

A unos pocos metros de mi asiento, vislumbro a Kenzi que al darse cuenta de mi presencia levanta la mano para que vaya hasta ella. Oh, se me olvidaba decirles que Kenzi ahora es mi amiga. De hecho, es mi heredera, quizás de manera simbólica porque sigue siendo humana, pero buscaré la manera de que Lauren la convierta en fae y algún día Kenzi ocupará mi cargo como la Morrigan. No os podéis hacer ni idea de lo enfadada que está Bo con la amistad que me une a Kenzi, pero ella ahora tiene toda la atención puesta en su renovada relación con la doctora Lewis, o Beattie. Sí, también estoy enterada del pasado de Lauren aka Karen, información que juega a mi favor porque Lauren es la nueva jefa de medicina de las Sombras. Y hablando del rey de roma, Bo y Lauren también han hecho acto de presencia. La súcubo me fusila con la mirada mientras me acerco a mi sitio que está al lado de Kenzi, pero yo para fastidiarla, como siempre, le sonrío y le guiño un ojo. Lauren se da cuenta y tira de su mano para que se contenga. Las saludo con una gesto delicado de la mano fingiendo una sonrisa.

Para aclarar, yo no tengo nada contra Bo o Lauren, son mis empleadas y tengo una relación amor odio con ellas, en especial con la súcubo, pero nada que vosotros no sepáis. Y como soy una persona poco querida en mi circulo social, pues no podía faltar Tamsin que se encuentra sentada al otro lado de Kenzi. Quizás la valki está aquí por Kenzi o por Sasha, aún no lo he descifrado porque Tamsin es una especie de mentora para Sasha y también ahora está con Kenzi de manera sexual y románticamente hablando. Ellas todavía no han definido su relación, pero todo apunta a que ambas están enamoradas. A mí no me extraña porque hacen una pareja estupenda y Kenzi es feliz, así que no hay nada más que añadir.

—¿Donde te habías metido, Evs? —me pregunta Kenzi cuando me siento a su lado y me da dos besos uno por cada mejilla.

—Estaba con Sasha —contesto colocando mi bolso sobre mi regazo y observando a Tamsin que bufa al escuchar mi respuesta.

—Vale, no me digas más que no quiero saberlo —murmura adoptando un gesto de asco.

—Pues no hice nada que tú no hagas con la valki —muestro una sonrisa canalla y miro a la valquiria que tiene enlazados sus dedos con los de Kenzi—. Hola, Tamsin.

La valquiria no confía en mí en cuanto a Sasha, porque piensa que la usaré hasta hacerle daño y después la dejaré hecha una mierda. La verdad no me extraña que piense así, porque ese ha sido mi modus operandi durante siglos y Tamsin me conoce lo suficiente para que tenga sus reticencias hacia mi relación con su pupila. Durante un tiempo he llegado a pesar que Tamsin está ayudando a Sasha porque al ser su último ciclo de vida, Sasha será quien la suceda como la valquiria más importantes entre Valhalla y este mundo.

—Quizás te necesite para resolver un desagradable asunto —le digo con un tono áspero y soberbio.

—Estoy fuera de servicio —replica con desdén.

—Trabajas para mí las veinticuatro horas del día y harás lo que yo te diga, valki —rebato con firmeza y autoritarismo.

—Pues págame más —contraataca alzándose de hombros y con indiferencia.

—Estás sobreremunerada, querida.

—Uy, que empieza el desfile —interviene Kenzi, zanjando el cruce de réplicas que pronto se hubiese convertido en una discusión.

Las luces se apagan al completo, pero la oscuridad solo dura una milésima de segundo. La música comienza a sonar con fuerza, retumbando por todos lados. La pasarela se llena con un juego de luces dejando al público en la penumbra para que toda la atención la capte la larga tarima. Sasha sale la primera, con un vestido azul marino, ajustado a su torso y trasparencias en la caída de la falda. La mirada perfectamente maquillada de Sasha parece perdida en un punto imaginario de su horizonte mientras camina contoneando las caderas, con un paso firme y seguro. Los flashes parpadean con cada uno de sus pasos, recortando su esbelta silueta. Llega al final de la tarima y se queda durante unos segundos con una pose bastante estudiada, con todos los camarógrafos agolpándose a sus pies, disparando ciento de fotografías por segundo. Sasha regresar de vuelta al inicio de la pasarela, pero al pasar frente a mí, se gira sonriente y me guiña un ojo con descaro.

Durante el desfile Sasha sale unas cuatro veces más, luciendo los últimos diseños más importantes de la próxima colección primavera verano de Valentino. Esta noche es la clausura de la fashion week, dejando para el final a los diseñadores más relevantes en la palestra de la alta costura. Mi estrecha amistad y relación profesional con el diseñador italiano es lo que le ha brindado la oportunidad a Sasha de llevar el rol protagonista en este desfile y ahora es una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la marca italiana con más prestigio en el mundo de la moda.

Según van saliendo las modelos mostrando las obras del diseñador, Kenzi y yo vamos comentando como dos cotillas, pero no estoy prestando tanta atención como debería, porque cada dos segundos busco con la mirada a esa chica misteriosa. Aún así, entre los vestidos que salen a pasarela, escojo dos para mí que serán las joyas de mi armario. Siempre que asisto a alguna fashion week, compró algunos diseños para las diferentes galas a las cuales tengo que hacer acto de presencia, tanto para el mundo fae como para el humano. Muchos eventos acaparan casi toda mi agenda. Soy la representante de grandes artistas a nivel internacional, por lo que las galas, exposiciones, conciertos y diferentes fiestas requieren que vaya vestida con las mejores marcas. No me quejo, para nada. Es lo que más disfruto después de alimentarme del talento de los artistas.

Casi una hora después, el desfile acaba con la aparición de Valentino y Sasha para despedirse y recibir la ovación del público presente que se ha puesto en pie, pero yo sigo sin poder localizar a esa chica misteriosa que me salvó. A pesar de mi silenciosa decepción, observo como la pequeña valquiria no puede estar más guapa con ese vestido rojo de seda opaca, que se ciñe a su cintura junto con esa raja que dejar ver a la perfección su definido muslo y ella mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Quizás mi afecto por ella sea una gran influencia por la belleza que derrama a su paso y quiero pensar así o sino estaré en un gran problema.

Después de varios minutos, Valentino y Sasha abandonan la pasarela entre aplausos sonoros. En el momento que las luces de la larga tarima se apagan dando por finalizado el espectáculo, Corinne se acerca para informarme lo que ocurrió con Eduard. Bruce, al parecer le dio una paliza y ese subnormal se encuentra en un hospital de la ciudad. Cojo a Tamsin del brazo y le comento por encima lo que ocurrió. La valquiria, de muy mala gana, acepta limpiar el desastre con sus contactos en las policía humana. Se despide de Kenzi, dándole un beso enfrente a todos y después me aniquila con una mirada asesina, pero se va al hospital que le dice mi secretaria.

Durante unos breves minutos le explico a Kenzi lo que pasó con el idiota de Eduard, pero cuando estoy a punto de contarle sobre la chica misteriosa que me salvó, Bo irrumpe para decirnos que Helena ha llegado. Dejo de hablar y finjo enfado al verla, pero en el fondo sabe que no me enfadaré jamás con ella. Helena es parte de las Sombras. Es una musa con el don de la telepatía, que conocí por casualidad gracias a Kenzi, pero que se ha ganado todo mi respeto. Tiene un gusto exquisito por la literatura y aún recuerdo la acalorada discusión que tuvimos por culpa de su indiferencia hacia la gran novela de Oscar Wilde: El retrato de Dorian Gray. Aún así, ella comparte conmigo muchos gustos por grandes escritores y músicos.

—Siempre tarde, Helenita —digo ocultando en un regaño mi alegría de verla.

—Lo siento, pero asuntos importantes me retuvieron más de lo que esperaba —contesta rehuyendo de mi mirada, bebiendo de su copa de champán.

—¿Espero que no haya sido por culpa del escritor? —inquiró alzando una ceja con perspicacia.

—Pues sí —responde chasqueando los dientes y desvelando una sutil sonrisa—. Tendremos que cobrarle los honorarios de mis horas extras.

Helena trabaja conmigo y ahora le da inspiración a un prometedor escritor norteamericano que con un poco de ayuda ganará un Pulitzer y dentro de unos años el premio Nobel de la literatura. Vale, quizás exagero un poco, pero tal vez no estoy tan mal encaminada con ese escritor. Acaba de publicar su segundo libro y Helena le está ayudando en su tercera gran obra, que seguro será una joya de la literatura moderna.

—No te preocupes, darling —hago un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. Es un gran cliente que promete.

Hablamos unos minutos con Kenzi, pero después me aparto con Helena del grupo para presentarle a dos futuros clientes de mi agencia y saber cuál es su opinión. En los últimos días he estado un poco distraída con mi vertiginosa relación con Sasha y necesito su experiencia para reconocer grandes talentos. Le susurro parte de la información de esos talentosos artistas para que la conversación con ellos sea más fluida y eficiente. Como me lo esperaba, Helena me da el visto bueno después de una primera toma de contacto oficial con esos dos hombres.

Al darme cuenta que Helena ha tomado las riendas de la conversación y lo tiene todo controlado para cerrar los contratos con los dos artistas, me disculpo con educación. Necesito buscar a la chica que no he podido quitarme de la cabeza en la últimas dos horas. Es algo que soy incapaz de contener, va más allá de la curiosidad, pero no sé lo qué puede ser. Cojo una copa de champán que me ofrece uno de los camareros y al ver su atuendo, me doy cuenta que la chica también vestía ropas parecidas. El recuerdo de la bandeja en sus manos para cruzarle la cara a Eduard, concuerda con la que lleva el chico y el estruendo de las copas me confirma que la chica misteriosa es una de las camareras que trabaja en este evento.

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle por si conoce a la chica que está instalada en mi mente, Corinne aparece para avisarme que Sasha tardará unos minutos más porque está atendiendo a varias entrevistas. Le ordeno que vaya con ella para que no se sienta presionada y que la ayude con las respuestas correctas que debe dar. Le doy un trago largo a mi copa, haciendo lo mismo que llevo haciendo en las últimas dos horas, buscar a la chica misteriosa. Me paseo entre la gente, observando sus caras, sus ropas y en especial a los camareros que se cruzan en mi camino, pero ninguno se parece a ella.

Dos copas de champán, un par de aperitivos dulces con sabor a tortitas con chocolate y una decepción creciendo en mi interior, sin saber el motivo por el cuál estoy enfrascada en la búsqueda de esa chica, salgo a la parte de atrás del local para fumarme un cigarrillo. Abro mi bolso sacando la pitillera, el mechero y lo cierro, quedándome de pie sintiendo como las paredes parecen retumbar por la música que se escuchan en el interior. Hace el típico frío al principio del otoño, la noche esta nublada por una bruma espesa con la llovizna amenizando el gélido ambiente. Pero el olor a lluvia sobre la tierra inunda todos mis sentidos.

Acerco la llama del mechero hasta la punta de mi cigarrillo e inhalo una pausada y copiosa calada. Retengo el humo unos segundos para luego dejarlo salir por mis labios como una tenue línea de color gris claro. Aprovecho este momento de soledad para recrear cada detalle de lo que ocurrió con Eduard, tratando de encontrar alguna pista más sobre esa chica misteriosa, pero solo recuerdo la silueta de su espalda, su cabello negro o eso creo y como su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a atracar a Eduard una vez más si era necesario, pero ninguna imagen de su rostro.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta que alguien ha abierto la puerta que tengo a mi espalda porque las primeras notas de la canción Heroes de David Bowie se cuela en la tranquilidad de la noche. Inmediatamente, recuerdo esos días a principio de 1977 cuando Bowie necesitó más que nunca mi ayuda. Sí, también he sido la musa de una estrella del rock de la talla de David Bowie. Pero ahora mi mente viaja a esa época cuando él estaba cansado después de una gira muy larga y necesitaba lanzar el segundo disco de su trilogía Berlín, pero se encontraba carente de ideas para escribir canciones. También Bowie sentía que tenía que cambiar un poco su estilo, enfocarse más en la música que en su calidad vocal, por eso le ayudé a mudarse a Berlín, le alquilé un pequeño piso en la Alemania del oeste y le presenté a dos productores que le dieron ese empuje que necesitaba para escribir su único disco hecho en territorio alemán. Ser una musa no es solo aparecer en horas intempestivas a susurrar la esencia del arte, también es darle recursos a los artistas para que exploren su verdadero y exquisito talento, de cuál yo me alimento.

Por estar envuelta en los recuerdos de cuando esa canción fue creada, y que ahora su melodía se esparce entre la bruma de la noche, no me molesto en mirar quien a salido del local y continúo fumando, creyendo que ha desaparecido la persona que me hizo recordar esos días felices en Berlín al lado de unos de mis artistas más exigentes. Cierro los ojos dejando que un hilo tenue de mi voz se contagie de la música que retumba en el interior del recinto.

—I, I will be king and you, you will be queen —murmuro muy suave, dejando salir el humo de mis pulmones.

—Though nothing will drive them away. We can beat them, just for one day. We can be Heroes, just for one day.

La dulce voz de una mujer ha completado la primera estrofa de la canción, captado mi sorpresa y atención. Me giro para encontrarme con unos ojos claros que vi hace varios siglos atrás y que he buscado durante buena parte de mi vida inmortal. Intento disimular mi asombro, al ver como en sus labios se esparce una cálida sonrisa. Me quedo fija en mi sitio, sin mover ni un ápice mis músculos, que parece rígidos como una tabla de madera. La mujer ha dejado de cantar, pero la voz de Bowie sigue retumbando con claridad en el ambiente.

—Me alegra saber que ahora estás bien —la chica rompe el silencio, dando un paso hacia mí—. ¿Puedes darme uno? Se me quedó en el coche mi paquete de tabaco.

Su primera frase hace saltar todas mis sospechas de si fue ella quien hace unas horas impidió que Eduard se propasara, pero sigo sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Esos ojos que me fueron revelados hace siglos y que al fin hoy me miran. Trago saliva cuando ella vuelve a sonreírme, algo extrañada por mi reacción de estupefacción. Asiento abriendo con mis manos levemente temblorosas el bolso y saco la pitillera de acero con el logo de una marca exclusiva de cigarrillos ingleses.

—Gracias, preciosa —musita guiñándome un ojo y disimulando el haberse dado cuenta del temblor en mis manos—. ¿Si no es mucho pedir también me darías fuego?

Las pulsaciones de mi corazón van incrementando con cada segundo. Se me acaba de olvidar cómo debo respirar y el temblor en mi cuerpo va a peor. Tal vez penséis que son reacciones exageradas en mí, pero es que todavía no sabéis lo que he estado esperando este sencillo y transcendental momento. Cualquier reacción que tenga ahora mismo, no hace justicia a la espera estéril de años y años que he padecido.

Tiro al suelo el cigarrillo a medio consumir para encender como puedo la llama de mi mechero. Le acerco el fuego hasta la punta del cigarrillo que sostiene entre sus labios, pero el viento del otoño sopla sobre nosotras logrando casi extinguir la llama. La chica se da cuenta y lleva ambas manos hacia el mechero, rozando las mías. Siento que mis piernas comenzarán a temblar en cualquier momento, mientras mantengo la mirada en su rostro y ella le da una calada suave al cigarrillo mientras la punta se va encendiendo por completo, tornándose en un color ámbar que alumbra tenuemente sus mejillas.

Cuando la chica misteriosa se separa, me mira volviendo a guiñarme un ojo como agradecimiento y aparta sus manos de las mías. Apago el mechero, sintiendo que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho al notar como su mirada clara, limpia y abierta me atraviesa llegándome hasta el alma. A ese lugar donde sé que pertenece. Seguro pensaréis que que sigo exagerando, pero es que no lo sabéis, aún no, lo que esos ojos significan para mí.

—Jamás había fumado esta marca, pero es buena —susurra expulsando el humo por su boca y cortando el silencio que se ha comido mis palabras.

Claro es una buena marca, son unos Treasurer Black, los cigarrillos más caros y exclusivos del mundo. Agito la cabeza ante ese pensamiento estúpido, dándome cuenta de que ella no me conoce en absoluto como para que yo le dé una de mis típicas réplicas envenenadas. Además, no me apetece ser borde o pedante con ella... Con ella no.

—¿Fuiste tú? —inquiero recuperando la voz perdida entre los cascotes de mi asombro—. La persona que me quitó a Eduard de encima.

La chica asiente, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo y separándose un par de pasos de mí._ «Odín, es tan hermosa que casi no puedo respirar»._ Aprovecho que su mirada se pierde un momento entre la oscuridad de la noche que nos acoge para detallarla mejor. Su piel blanca resalta por el negro azabache de su cabello liso. No es muy alta, pero está perfectamente proporcionada. Viste unos vaqueros negros junto con una camiseta gris con el logo de Mötley Crüe y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

—Sí, vi que necesitabas ayuda y actué sin pensarlo demasiado —dice en un tono tranquilo, pero hay algo escondido en su voz. Es como si estuviese contenido su rabia porque ahora sabe el nombre de ese hombre al que ella le estrelló la bandeja que tenía en sus manos—. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Me mira directamente a los ojos. Sus palabras y su mirada alcanzan el punto exacto, central, preciso e inequívoco, de mi pecho. De forma definitiva, algo ha cambiado dentro de mí y ahora parece estar reluciendo enfrente de esta chica misteriosa.

—No te arrepientas —murmura al ver como su mirada cae sin remedio al suelo—. Hiciste algo que te agradezco y te he buscando durante toda... la noche para decírtelo.

¡Mierda! Casi le digo que la he buscado durante toda mi vida, algo absolutamente fuera de lugar y menos si ella no es fae. Estoy segura que no es fae sino la hubiese visto antes, tiene que ser humana y sí es así estoy bien jodida. La chica levanta ligeramente la cabeza y vuelve a clavar esa mirada que me mueve el suelo bajo los pies, pero con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sí, bueno, no fue nada —murmura con vergüenza, algo que me resulta adorable.

_«Pero, ¿qué coño pasa conmigo? No la conozco de nada y ya encuentro adorable su timidez. Además, no estoy segura que sean sus ojos, que sea ella la persona que llevo esperando una eternidad. Aunque algo me dice que lo es y eso no puede ser nada bueno. Ay, Odín, me vas a volver loca y más de lo que ya estoy»_. Reduzco con un paso la distancia que nos separa y, dudando un instante, le sonrío con la misma timidez.

—Gracias, para mí fue suficiente —replico a media voz y contemplando sus ojos que me lanzan al borde de un abismo, pero sin oscuridad. Lleno de esa luz que sale de su alma de manera tan natural que me da valor para saltar.

La música sigue retumbando, haciéndome ver que apenas ha pasado un minuto desde que la conozco y ya parece que la eternidad tiene sentido si ella me mira de esa manera. Las dos estamos inversa en una sonrisa calcada en nuestros labios. Necesito saber más de ella, quiero saberlo todo y no sé por qué tengo esta lacerante necesidad.

—Evony Fleurette Marquise —susurro tendiéndole mi mano, tentada por sentir el tacto de su piel.

La incomodidad que le había producido saber el nombre de ese patético artista de segunda que estaba sobre mi cuerpo, desaparece con el brillo de sus ojos combinados con una amplia sonrisa. Cambia el cigarrillo de mano, pero sin dejar de mirarme. _«Odín, me vas a matar»._ Pienso mientras espero con ansias ese roce de su mano contra la mía, de su calor mezclándose con el mío aunque sea por un ínfimo instante dentro de la eternidad que ha sido mi espera.

—April O'Connell —musita sujetando mi mano con firmeza y deslizando las yemas de sus dedos parcialmente fríos por el dorso de mi piel—. Tienes un nombre precioso.

Un nuevo y diferente escalofrío serpentea por mi espalda. Su apretón es cálido, y acabo de perder un segundo de vida a favor de la eternidad con solo tocarla por primera vez. Eso es, ahora lo sé, este primer segundo, este contacto, es lo que está sellando y, de alguna manera, dándole un giro a mi destino. Todo parece nuevo, real y verdadero, pero terriblemente familiar. Quizás estoy soñando o alucinado con este anhelo que parece estar tomarlo forma. Pero una certeza me golpea con fuerza y sé que debo conocerla, tengo que verla bien y no bajo la luz de una farola que me hace creer que sus ojos son los que llevo buscando con desesperación durante tanto tiempo.

—Gracias, pero no es la primera vez que escucho ese halago a mi nombre —bromeo con una sonrisa y como una subnormal, pero sin dejar de sujetar su mano.

April se acerca a mí, cuando nuestras manos se separan y me mira de una forma que creo reconocer aunque jamás la hubiese visto en mi vida. Es humana y si en verdad lo es, quizás tenga ante mi la parte demoledora de la profecía que me desveló la Oráculo.

—De eso estoy segura, pero también tienes una sonrisa preciosa y especial... como tú —murmura, haciendo de su mirada una perfecta telaraña donde voy cayendo sin defensas.

Ella se muestra tan calmada, pero a mí me dispara las pulsaciones como las ráfagas de una ametralladora en plena batalla campal. Desde luego, April sabe como coquetear y eso me sumerge en un mar de dudas, del cual sé que no saldré ilesa por más que intente nadar contra la marea.

—Vaya —siento mis mejillas arder como un carbón al fuego—. Pues muchas gracias. Nunca pensé que mi sonrisa fuese preciosa o especial...

—Pues lo es —corta mis palabras y también el pequeño espacio que había entre nosotras—. Al menos para mí.

Al terminar de decirlo, ella baja los ojos hacia mis labios y, cuando sube de nuevo la vista, veo en su mirada un atisbo extraño de añoranza. Esa mirada, que acelera mi ritmo cardíaco porque entiendo en ese gesto un rastro de coqueteo, consigue atrapar en definitiva toda mi curiosidad. Ahora que la tengo tan cerca me quedo fascinada por el color de sus ojos. A pesar de la presencia de tenues líneas de cansancio bordeándolos, la belleza y el magnetismo de su mirada son incuestionables.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos y me recuerdan a alguien muy especial —murmuro sin darme cuenta que solo unos escasos centímetros separan nuestros labios— ¿De qué color son?

—Verdes casi azules —contesta sin separarse ni rechazar nuestra cercanía.

Mi corazón se detiene por completo, mis piernas flaquean, mi respiración muere súbitamente y todo esto porque ante mí están los ojos por los cueles suspiré largos años. La descripción que acaba de darme sobre sus ojos es la misma que me dio la Oráculo siglos atrás. Sé que esto solo es el comienzo y que mi vida está cambiando, como si el destino ahora mismo hubiese lanzado una moneda al aire y lo que está dando vueltas entre el fracaso o la victoria es solo mi futuro.

La voz de David Bowie sigue sonando en el ambiente mientras nuestras miradas siguen buscando el indicio perfecto para dar el siguiente y anhelado paso. Quizás no debería hablar en nombre de April, pero estoy segura que ella ahora mismo siente lo mismo que yo, pero sin saber algo que yo sí, porque este momento estaba fijando y gestado en nuestras vidas siglos atrás.

En un gesto coordinado, meditado, pero al mismo tiempo impulsivo. April acerca sus labios hasta robarme un beso e inclina la balanza para que la moneda que ha lanzado el destino caiga en el lugar perfecto... Ya lo sé, mi futuro es con ella.

I, I can remember (I remember)  
Standing, by the wall (by the wall)  
And the guns shot above our heads  
(over our heads)  
And we kissed,  
as though nothing could fall  
(nothing could fall)  
And the shame was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be Heroes,  
just for one day

El contacto de sus labios me transporta hasta ese anhelo que siempre he tenido de probarlos, aunque nunca los haya visto hasta hace escasamente unos minutos. ¿Es posible sentir esto por alguien que no has conocido nunca y que al tenerla enfrente supera todas tus imaginarias expectativas? Pues sí, porque yo lo estoy viviendo en este preciso instante con una hermosa mujer que mueve sus labios contra los míos, que va invadiendo mi boca con su sedosa lengua y que acaba de pegar por completo su cuerpo al mío.

Siento como titubea, porque no está segura de que su avance es bien recibido por mí. Y no me extraña porque me he quedado como una ameba sin capacidad de reacción, sin aliento y con el corazón dando vuelcos en vez de latidos. Pero aún en ese estado de estupefacción, tomo la iniciativa y mis manos sujetan con fuerza su chaqueta, acercándola y atrapándola contra mí. Sus dedos acarician mi nuca y parte de mi cuello mientras nuestros labios siguen buscándose entre ellos con absoluta entrega. Es imposible extrañar algo que nunca he tenido, pero así me siento ahora mismo. He echado de menos unos labios que nunca rozaron los míos, el tacto de unas manos que nunca habían tocado mi piel y el aroma de una mujer que hasta hoy no había aparecido en mi vida, pero que estaba en mi futuro antes de que naciera.

Después de un par de gemidos compartidos dentro de ese primer beso, April y yo nos separamos. Ella me mira, como si buscara en mis ojos algún resquicio de duda por lo que acaba de pasar. Mi respuesta es una ligera caricia, deslizando mis manos hacia su espalda y dejándola muy cerca de mí. Todavía siento el sabor de sus labios contra los míos, impregnado mi boca con un sabor a tortitas con chocolate. April roza con sus dedos mi nuca, desliza por mi cuello su pulgar, sin decir nada, solo mirándome con intensidad, comprobando lo acelerado que está mi pulso bajo las yemas de sus dedos y permanecemos así largos segundos.

—Evony —susurra mi nombre, dudando lo que quiere decir.

El miedo me invade al pensar que se ha arrepentido, que me dirá que tiene pareja y que esto no puede ser. _«Esperad un momento; ¡la que tiene una cuasi relación soy yo! Odín bendito, Sasha. No, no, no, no... Yo no puedo hacerle esto y más después de lo que sufrió con esa zorra estreñida de Rachel. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»_

Mis ojos se abren con asombro y me separo completamente de April. En su mirada leo la duda y también un velo opaco de resignación que parece devorarles todo el brillo a sus ojos verdes casi azules o quizás solo son un reflejo de los míos. Pero April suspira y sujeta mi mano acercándome de vuelta a ella, besándome sin tregua, reparo o conformidad a lo imposible.

Mi mente se pone en blanco y lo único que me importa es este beso. La pasión va subiendo, mientras nuestras lenguas vuelven a encontrarse para iniciar de nuevo una danza que le pone música nuestra pasión. Con una mano sujeta mi rostro y con la otra sube por mi brazo erizándome la piel a su paso. Por mi parte, vuelvo a colocar las manos a su cintura, regresándola a su lugar contra mi cuerpo y respondiendo al beso con la replica ahogada en mi garganta. Gimo entre sus labios, lo que April recibe como una señal inequívoca de que está haciendo lo correcto. Me besa lento, pero con ímpetu, fuerza y convicción. Me siento bien en sus brazos, en sus labios, en su cuerpo contra el mío, aunque yo la esté cagando de manera estrepitosa con Sasha y también con April.

Corto el beso jadeando y buscando algo en sus ojos que no sé lo que es. Pero lo que me perturbó no fue el remordimiento, la duda constante o la falta de oxígeno que estaba colapsando a mi cerebro, fue el sonido de una cámara y el ligero destello de un flash, lo que me hicieron cesar el beso. April ajena a todo, menos a mí, sonríe con timidez sin dejarme ir muy lejos. Tiemblo por el frío, el momento y la tremenda estupidez que estoy cometiendo.

—Me tengo que ir —digo entre dientes, tratando de buscar una distancia prudente para calibrar la situación.

—Oh —susurra sin poder evitar su decepción y tampoco no se molesta en ocultarla—. Bueno, yo también me voy ya. He terminado mi turno aquí.

Nos miramos fijamente alargando el tiempo juntas, pero con una ligera incomodidad. Hay un destello indescifrable en su mirada, como si conociera la respuesta a una incógnita que yo desconozco por completo. Rasgando unos segundos de más a su lado, rebusco en mi bolso una de mis tarjeta de visita. También extraigo mi pluma y haciendo de mi bolso una superficie apta para escribir mi numero de teléfono personal.

—Aquí tienes mi tarjeta —se la tiendo, fijando devuelta mis ojos en los suyos—. Estaré fuera de la ciudad un par de semanas, me voy a París mañana.

_«¡Maldición! Mañana me voy con Sasha a París y acabo de besar a la persona que se supone ser parte de mi futuro. Ahora si comprendo lo que la gente llama karma, porque en este momento no tengo una explicación para todo esto. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer ahora? ¿Por qué no hace unos meses atrás antes de conocer a Sasha? No sé qué debo hacer, pero mi cuerpo lo tiene muy claro; mandar todo a hacer puñetas y quedarme con April un poco más»._

—Lo entiendo —dice como si acabaran de derrotarla y cabizbaja con los ojos deambulando por el garabato que hice con mi numero de teléfono—. Te llamaré.

Veo como April fuerza la sonrisa y como bajo mis pies se abre la tierra en dos. Alargo mi mano, sujetando la de ella que tiene mi tarjeta entre sus dedos. Siento su calor en las yemas de mis dedos, busco sus ojos que no tardan en regresar a los míos y le sonrío con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque por dentro esté envuelta en un caos brutal.

—Hazlo, April —susurro deslizando mi pulgar por la calidez de su piel—. Quiero que me llames y que volvamos a vernos.

Dejo la propuesta flotando en el aire, mientras nuestras miradas comienzan a hablar en un lenguaje secreto, oculto para aquel que no sepa ver con la esencia del alma, pero yo he escondido esa parte de mi alma durante tanto tiempo que ya no sé si en verdad existe o solo esta escondida debajo de mi superficialidad.

—Lo haré, preciosa —murmura tocando con su pulgar los números que yo escribí. Me quita la pluma, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su vaquero algún trozo de papel hasta que encuentra un ticket donde apunta su numero—. Este es el mío. Llámame cuando te apetezca —me guiña un ojo y doy un paso atrás.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas y sin saber muy bien cómo despedirnos. Aparto mi mano que aún sujetaba el ticket con su numero para después sonreírle con una sensación demoledora al tener que irme cuando acabo de encontrarla, pero sé que April me llamará en dos semanas, cuando vuelva de París y de solucionar todo con Sasha.

Camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me vuelvo y la miro. Quiero recordar sus ojos y compararlos una y otra vez con los que vi hace tanto tiempo atrás. Necesito estar segura, aunque ya sé perfectamente que April es la vida que me falta. No demoro más la despedida y entro de vuelta en el local, sintiendo como si una parte de mí se quedara con ella. Suspiro largamente, llevando las yemas de mis dedos hasta los labios y sintiendo su sabor aún paseándose sobre ellos.

—Tortitas con chocolate —susurro con una sonrisa de adolescente tardía y relajando poco a poco mi cuerpo.

Me permito solo unos segundos más para regodearme en las sensaciones que circulan por mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a suspirar adoptando mi actitud altiva, arrogante y de sobriedad. Sujeto bien mi bolso, antes de comenzar a caminar con paso firme y decidido entre la gente que aún están bebiendo y riendo. Veo a Helena donde la dejé, hablando con los artistas y utilizando todos sus poderes, no solo los faes sino también su aguda elocuencia.

Avanzó hasta donde se encuentra Kenzi hablando con Bo y Lauren para despedirme. Para mi sorpresa Tamsin ha vuelto, con cara de pocos amigos y me lanza una mirada asesina cargada de odio. Doy gracias que las miradas no matan porque sino estaría a tres metros bajo tierra en estos momentos. Aún así, me muestro indiferente ante su deliberada expresión de odio, pensando que se trata de ese asunto con Eduard. Le doy dos besos a Kenzi en sus mejillas, susurrándole al oído que la llamaré cuando llegue a París. Hago como si las demás ni existieran y me encamino hacia el Backstage para buscar a Sasha.

Al entrar en la zona reservada para el personal del desfile, observó a lo lejos a Corinne y Skyler charlando amigablemente. Me acerco a ellas para ordenarle a mi secretaria que llame a mi chofer y tenga preparada la limusina. Cuando quedo a solas con Skyler, me comenta que Valentino quiere hablar conmigo, pero la verdad es que ahora no estoy para platicas banales, por muy interesante que pueda ser cruzar un par de opiniones en italiano con mi diseñador favorito.

Le pido a Skyler que se invente alguna excusa inteligente porque de todas maneras veré a Valentino en París. Ella como siempre me dedica una sonrisa complaciente y sale a hablar con el diseñador. Paso las manos por mi cabello, arreglo mi vestido, intentando ocultar los rastros de esos dos besos compartidos con April antes de entrar a enfrentarme con la mujer que comenzó a abonar el camino para este cambio que parece imparable en mí.

Al entrar veo a Sasha terminado de atarse sus botas altas. Lleva el cabello recogido en una simple coleta, vestida con ropa menos glamurosa que esos vestidos que usó durante el desfile. El remordimiento se arremolina en mi estomago haciendo que dé más de una vuelta según mis latidos vuelven a desbocarse, sobre todo, cuando Sasha sube la mirada y encuentra la mía. Esa sonrisa limpia de cualquier rastro de tristeza o añoranza, me destroza con el primer pestañear de sus ojos verdes.

—Ya estoy casi lista, cariño —me dice levantándose para buscar su bolso y veo como su movil parpadea, pero ella no le presta atención al mensaje.

La sigo con la mirada, sintiéndome fatal por lo que hice, sensación de la cual no estoy acostumbrada, jamás me he arremetido de nada. Siempre he sido un ser esquivo al remordimiento, pero ahora es como me siento. Guardo silencio mientras ella termina de recoger sus cosas y se acerca hasta mí para darme un beso, pero en el último momento giro la cara y sus labios terminan en mi mejilla. No sé por qué diablos hice eso, o quizás sí, pero como no lo puedo justificar, rehuyo de su mirada para no excusarme con cualquier mentira.

Mis ojos se posan en las flores que encogí y mandé a enviarle a Sasha para después del desfile. Me escurro de su lado con mucho disimulo, para no entrar en un cruce de explicaciones que ahora no puedo darle. Avanzó hasta las flores, pero sintiendo como Sasha viene detrás de mí.

—Te llegaron las flores —murmuro dejando mi bolso sobre el mueble donde reposan las flores y acaricio con mis dedos un pétalo rojo de las rosas—. Espero que te gustaran.

—Me encantaron —murmura abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuelo—. Son preciosas como tú.

El mismo cumplido que le dio April a mi sonrisa, ahora me lo dice Sasha... «¿Puede ser algo llamado karma? Yo creo que sí». Sus labios suben por mi piel dejando a su paso un rastro de calor y deseo. La mano izquierda de la rubia valkiria sube hacia uno de mis pecho, mientras la derecha baja sin prisa hasta mi entrepierna. Cierro los ojos, mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza y casi gimiendo en vez de respirar.

—Sasha...

—Lo sé, pero no he podido resistirme —musita atrapando con sus dientes el lóbulo de mi oreja y al sentir como una de mis manos intenta impedir su avance, me gira en sus brazos para encararme—. Voy a besarte y te vas a dejar —murmura antes de invadir mis labios con su boca.

El beso se hace intenso desde el primer instante y siento como las manos de Sasha comienzan a vagar por mi cuerpo, arrastrando la tela de mi vestido para abarcar más de mi piel. Gimo, tratando de contenerme, pero es imposible porque Sasha comienza a drenar pequeñas dosis de mi Chi. Me percato que soy completamente vulnerable a la pequeña valkiria porque me gusta más de lo creía, aunque ahora estoy en un dilema de esos que siempre huí como de la peste.

Sujeto su cara con ambas manos y le devuelvo el beso con más pasión imposible. Pero el recuerdo de los labios de April me dejan desarmada ante lo que debo y quiero hacer. Me separo de Sasha jadeando al sentirla sobre mi cuerpo expectante y ansiosa. Los ojos de Sasha me escrutan muy extrañada por haber cortado de esa manera tan súbita lo que parecía un nuevo episodio de nuestra pasión desatada en cualquier momento y lugar. Mantiene su mirada en mí el tiempo suficiente para darme la oportunidad de escoger. Pero no sé interpretar su señal, o no me atrevo, así que ella deposita un suave beso en mi pómulo y se separa tendiéndome su mano derecha.

Recojo mi bolso mientras Sasha me dice que Skyler llevará las flores que le regalé a su casa. El comentario enciende mis celos, pero en este momento no soy quién para tenerlos. Salimos del camerino caminando entre el personal que comienza a recoger todo el material y equipos, pero no me hace falta un espejo para ver en mi cara los rastros del remordimiento que me carcome con solo sentir el calor de Sasha contra mi mano. _«A buena hora me da por tener remordimientos»_ Pienso mientras Corinne y Skyler se despiden de Sasha, y mi secretaria me informa que la limusina nos esperas enfrente de la misma puerta donde tuve ese fugaz encuentro con April, pero que ha revuelto toda mi alma.

Los ojos de esa chica, ya no tan misteriosa misteriosa, me acompañan durante el corto trayecto que hago de la mano de Sasha. Menos mal que mañana cogeré un avión a París y dejaré este caos de sentimientos en la ciudad mientras me aclaro en la artística ciudad de París, donde puedo ser yo misma sin aparentar todo el tiempo la implacable imagen de la Morrigan. Necesito estabilidad y esta noche lo que menos he tenido es equilibrio. Me siento como una jodida marioneta con la que el destino mueve sus hilos haciéndome ir de un lado a otro sin control de nada. _«¿Qué carajo tengo que hacer? No puedo hacerle daño a Sasha después de todo lo que ha vivido en el pasado, pero tampoco puedo obviar el transcendental detalle de que acabo de conocer a la mujer que será la vida que me falta. ¡Maldita Oráculo!»_

El frío de la noche nos recibe al igual que lo hace mi chofer, abriéndonos la puerta de la limusina. Escudriño a mi alrededor en búsqueda de una pista de lo que ocurrió en este mismo sitio con April, pero solo las dos colillas de esos cigarrillos ingles son los únicos testigos de ese instante que ha cambiado el rumbo de mi vida, con un simple giro del destino. Dejo que sea Sasha quien entre primero mientras le indico a uno de mis empleados más fieles que nos lleve a casa.

Entro en la limusina y me siento a su lado. La hermosa valquiria no tarda en volver a coger mi mano, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y reposa su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo cierro los ojos un instante, inhalando su aroma para buscar algo de calma en estos pequeños detalles que ahora me parecen insuficientes. Estoy jugando con fuego o es el fuego lo que juega conmigo, pero sé que no resistiré mucho tiempo así. Abro los ojos después de dejar un beso cargado de culpa en la cabeza de Sasha para desviar mis ojos hacia las luces de la ciudad que parece moverse tan rápido como lo hace ahora mi vida.

—Estás muy callada, Evony —susurra Sasha jugando con mis dedos entre los suyos—. ¿Pasó algo durante el desfile?

Ahora de mentir cómo se me da tan bien y ocultarle que mi silencio se debe a una mujer que no he logrado quitarme de la cabeza desde que la vi de espalda con una bandeja en las manos y dispuesta a todo por defenderme.

—Estoy un poco cansada, cielo —miento a medias porque en realidad estoy agotada de darle vueltas a la todo y estar con esta zozobra sin saber qué pasará con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

—¿Tomé demasiado de tu Chi? —inquiere preocupada removiéndose para buscar mis ojos.

—No, nena. Solo estoy cansada después de un largo día, pero nada que no pueda solucionar un baño con sales y espumas caliente, acompañado de un buen vaso de whisky escocés.

—Espero estar invitada a ese baño de espuma —dice en un tono ligero, divertido y cargado de ignorancia por lo que hice en su ausencia.

—Claro, nena —respondo sin saber si estoy mintiendo o no. Quiero estar con Sasha, me gusta y es fácil vivir muchas cosas con ella aunque una brecha generacional nos separé. La pequeña valquiria está cruzando por su primer ciclo de vida y yo llevo siglos andando por ese mundo—. ¿Hoy dormirás en mi casa?

Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta porque en las últimas tres semanas, Sasha ha dormido todas las noches conmigo. Actuamos como una pareja, hacemos todo lo que hace un pareja, pero sin llegar a definirnos como tal. Solo durante una leve conversación entre besos, caricias y orgasmos, ella me confesó que no quería ser solo mi amiga, pero yo interpreté esas palabras como un subidón de endorfinas debido al tórrido momento en el que estábamos inversas.

—Sí tú quieres, pues me quedaré —murmura antes de atacar con sus labios mi cuello—. Así mañana podremos salir juntas al aeródromo para coger el avión a París.

Asiento disimulando con una sonrisa la inquietud que recorre mi cuerpo. Sasha sufrirá si se entera de lo que ocurrió con April, pero tampoco puedo hacer como si April no existiera porque la llevo esperando casi toda mi vida. Debería haber aprendido a que no debo construir castillos de arena cerca de la orilla porque el mar siempre lo destruye todo y parece que ahora mi mar es una chica con ojos verdes casi azules. _«¡Mierda, maldita Oráculo!»_

El resto del trayecto lo hacemos entre preguntas y comentarios sobre el desfile, las modelos, el diseñador italiano y los planes que tenemos para pasar esos días en París. «Vale, no puedo negar que me genera bastante ilusión irme con Sasha a París y, contra todo pronóstico, deseo verla feliz. Pero ¿en realidad estoy enamorada de ella? Me gusta mucho, pero eso ya quedó claro desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque ahora todo parece ser diferente. ¿Por qué, Odín? ¿Por qué ahora padezco de sentimientos? Antes iba feliz por la vida, fastidiando a los demás, siendo esa zorra fría sin corazón, pero terriblemente elegante y con un vacío lacerante por no encontrar esa parte que me falta que hoy apareció en mi ida con un simple giro del destino».

Salimos de la limusina, compartiendo sonrisas junto algún comentario subido de tono que hacen arder mis mejillas y las de Sasha, a pesar del fuerte viento que sigue su paso por toda la ciudad. Abro mi bolso para sacar las llaves, pero como esta noche no es mi noche, todo lo que había dentro de mi diminuto bolso cae al suelo junto con mis bragas que la valquiria no dejó que me pusiera. _«Sí, he ido en plan comando toda la noche, pero cosas peores he hecho en mi vida»._ Nos ponemos de cuclillas para recoger las cosas que están esparcidas por el suelo enfrente a la puerta de mi mansión, pero el viento hace volar algunos papeles sin poder detenerlos. Sasha y yo nos apresuramos a guardarlo todo, riéndonos como dos crías y después abro la puerta como puedo.

—Me gustas más cuando ríes que cuando estás toda seria en plan Morrigan letal —dice divertida mientras vamos entrando en la penumbra de mi casa, pero sabiendo de memoria el camino que debemos seguir para ir a mi habitación.

—Pensaba que mi seriedad te parecía sexy —replico, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo mientras subo el primer peldaño de las escaleras, llevándola de la mano.

El sonido de su risa, pero disimulada con maestría para que no se haga eco dentro de la casa, se cuela no solo en mis oídos sino también en una pequeña parte de mí donde no dejo entrar a nada ni a nadie.

—Tú eres sexy, Evony —hace una pausa muy breve—, pero cuando sonríes de verdad, parece que le quitas un poco oscuridad a este mundo de por sí opaco.

«¿Sasha está flirteando conmigo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿A qué viene este cambio de palabras y de actitud? Ay, Odín, deja de jugar conmigo» Pienso mientras sigo subiendo las escaleras, sujetando su mano con delicadeza, pero con la misma firmeza de siempre y dejando que el silencio de la casa me ayude a darle una respuesta a la altura de su flirteo.

—Jamás imaginé que mi sonrisa fuese determinante para el quehacer de la luz u oscuridad del mundo —bromeo buscando esa sonrisa que desapareció en los labios de Sasha por culpa de mi prolongado silencio.

—Pues lo es, Evony —murmura adoptando el gesto más serio que tiene en su repertorio de ademanes espontáneos y me mira sin pestañear—. Por lo menos para mí, tu sonrisa y toda tú se han vuelto esenciales para el quehacer de mis días.

—Oh —musito con un nuevo rubor cubre por completo mis mejillas.

—Creo que acabo de hacer sonrojar a la líder de las Sombras. —Su sonrisa es encantadora, aunque yo acabo de entrar en un aprieto de los gordos.

—No lo haz hecho, solo es un rubor acumulado de esos que son más difíciles de controlar —murmuro tirando de su mano para seguir caminando hacia mi dormitorio y también para darle una tregua a mis rojas mejillas.

Abro la puerta y siento como Sasha suelta mi mano, deja caer su bolso al suelo para sujetar mi cintura. Me doy la vuelta para mirarnos y compartir sonrisas hasta que ella vuelve a buscar mis labios, o los busco yo. Da igual, lo importante es que nos estamos besando hasta que se nos agota el aire en los pulmones. El calor de sus manos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo entero, hace más difícil la situación en la que me he metido yo sola. Abro los ojos lentamente mientras Sasha continua acariciando mi espalda con las dos manos.

—Voy a preparar la bañera —murmuro cerca de su boca antes de robarle un beso.

La sonrisa de Sasha se entiende sobre mis labios y al asentir, acaricia con la punta de su nariz la mía. Nos separamos lentamente, dejándome ir al baño mientras ella comienza a quitarse la ropa. Una vez en la soledad del cuarto de baño, me dedico unos segundos para mí. Necesito buscar alguna manera de salir de este embrollo. Me gusta Sasha, porque me sobran los motivos para estar con ella e intentarlo de verdad, pero también está April y sus ojos verdes casi azules que significan mi supuesto futuro. _«Vale, no voy a maldecir a la Oráculo esta vez, sino a mi jodido egoísmo»._

Respiro profundo posponiendo cualquier decisión para el día siguiente. Ahora no puedo pensar con claridad y por razones obvias. Abro el agua caliente mientras con mi otra mano echo las sales aromáticas en el fondo de la bañera. Busco unas toallas, mi albornoz de seda negra y pongo todo sobre una mesilla muy cerca de la cabecera de la bañera. Enciendo unas velas para darle otro matiz al ambiente, como buscando algo de relajación. Cuando tengo todo preparado, salgo al dormitorio para buscar a Sasha que ha tardado más de lo que esperaba.

—Cielo, la bañera está... —se me apaga la voz de repente.

Cuando pongo un pie en el dormitorio, me encuentro con Sasha sentada en la orilla de la cama, sin camiseta, solo con el sujetador, una bota puesta y la otra a su lado, los vaqueros desabrochados y en las manos está su movil encendido que ilumina su rostro húmedo por unas lagrimas que se deslizan lentamente por sus mejillas. La observo sintiendo como un frío inexplicable me golpea de lleno al ver el gesto de profunda tristeza remarcando su hermosa cara. No me atrevo a dar ni un solo paso. Estoy petrificada en mi sitio, completamente inmóvil y sin saber si debo o no respirar.

Sasha alza su mirada hasta la mía, clavándome sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas y su mirada verde agua en los míos. Sé que mi rostro está pálido por el miedo. Algo malo ha pasado porque su reacción no es normal, pero también sé que ha sido mi culpa. La tristeza que ahora reviste su cara, y le ha quitado el brillo a sus preciosos ojos, es solo por mi culpa.

—¿Estás viéndote con otra persona, Evony? —suelta de golpe y ese golpe de sílabas se estrellan contra mí.

Sasha sabe en este momento, por el sobresalto de mi mirada antes de que yo pueda limpiarla con la opacidad del enmascaramiento natural que hay en mí, que algo empieza a romperse dentro de ella. El espejo luminoso que vivía en su interior se hace añicos y es por mi culpa. Y en este momento me doy cuenta de que he perdido a Sasha para siempre, porque la moneda que lanzó el destino acaba de dar su veredicto, dejándome fuera de su vida y sin ella en la mía.

* * *

_**Notas:** Lo sé, Evony enamorada de dos mujeres, y con sentimientos, es demasiado AU, pero deseo saber vuestras opiniones y espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Sigo escribiendo el fic Ghosts That We Knew, no lo he abandonado, solo estoy buscando la manera idónea para ya encarrilarlo hacia el final._

_Como siempre, gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer mis historias._


	2. Sliver Springs

La hora de la verdad ha llegado, estallando en mi cara como una bomba de relojería. No he tenido ni veinticuatro horas, ni siquiera doce, para tramar mi estrategia, para pensar en lo que debo hacer... en lo que quiero hacer. Todo parece derrumbarse a mi alrededor y solo se mantiene en pie la mirada entristecida de Sasha que me exige una explicación al daño que ahora arremete contra ella.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, adquiriendo la postura más defensiva que aprendí durante las múltiples negociaciones que tenido que hacer en mi vida. Esto no escapa de eso, una negociación donde debo tener igual cuidado como si estuviese invirtiendo millones de dólares. _«__Pero, __¿__por qu__é __siento como si pudieran romperme con un simple golpe de su mirada; como si ahora fuese solo __de papel__ que en vez de rasgarse pudiera quebrarse?__»__._

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto, tratando de mostrarme más serena de lo que en realidad estoy.

—¿Es así? —insiste Sasha, con la voz temblando, pero no sé si por la rabia o la decepción que se refleja en sus ojos.

Mi cabeza trabaja apresuradamente para fabricar una respuesta coherente. Por eso me tomo mi tiempo para no contestar de inmediato o de forma precipitada algo que pueda hacer arrepentirme.

—¿Evony? —vuelve a insistir, pero yo rehuyo de su mirada inquisidora bajando mis ojos al suelo

Me quedo callada durante unos segundos, sabiendo que esta no es la más idónea solución en este momento. Por eso me armo de valor para afrontar sus ojos verdes que me imploran la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo con el deseo oculto de que le mienta.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora, Sasha? —inquiero porque sigue pareciéndome mentira que Sasha se haya enterado tan pronto de lo que ocurrió entre April y yo—. ¿Qué ha pasado para que ya no confíes en mí?

Mis palabras crean un nuevo gesto de dolor en su rostro, pero intento disimular con una ligera bocanada de aire en forma de suspiro. Por más que estoy esforzándome por mantener la calma, estoy empezando a sentir como todo se va desplomando. _«¿__Por qu__é __me duele tanto y me molesto en buscar una manera para no hacerla sufrir? No, no, no, no... __¿__Estoy enamorada de Sasha?__»__._ El simple pensamiento que cruza por mi cabeza me destroza y una extraña humedad se fija en mis ojos. Esa extraña humedad no es otra cosas que las lagrimas que jamás quise derramar porque se me había olvidado lo que es llorar de verdad.

—¿Admites que hay alguien, Evony? —murmura controlando cualquier muestra de dolor en su voz.

Me quedo callada, porque no puedo ni me atrevo a mentirle y mis ojos comienzan a traicionarme nublando mi vista con las lagrimas. No quiero llorar, porque eso sería la prueba irrefutable de que la he engañado. Ante la negativa de pronunciar alguna palabra, Sasha interpreta mi silencio como la peor de las traiciones que pude haberle hecho, porque ni siquiera tengo la bondad de mentirle.

Recoge su camiseta que estaba sobre la cama y se la pone de prisa. Yo la sigo con la mirada, sintiendo como con cada segundo voy desfalleciendo, y sigo sin reaccionar como ella espera que lo haga. _«__Pero __¿__es que Sasha no entiende que esto es nuevo para m__í__? __¿__Qu__é __ahora mismo estoy paralizada porque siento que la estoy perdiendo y que por primera vez en mi vida no s__é __qu__é __hacer para detenerla?__»__._

Sasha termina de calzarse la bota que le faltaba y se pone la chaqueta, limpiándose las lagrimas con los puños y con rabia. Al fin logro moverme. Voy acercándome a ella con suma cautela, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente entre nosotras.

—Puedo arreglarlo, Sasha —digo casi susurrando y arrastrando las palabras fuera de mis labios.

—¿Qué vas a solucionar, Evony? —inquiere tirando su móvil en el bolso y se gira para mirarme con aún más impotencia—. ¿No te das cuenta qué ni siquiera te atreves a admitir que me has engañado como siempre lo haces con todos los que están a tu alrededor? Fui una idiota en pensar que yo sería diferente para ti.

Me mira a los ojos, donde yo puedo leer con claridad su tristeza, o tal vez es mi propia tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pero lo que más cala hundo en mí, es que me ha dicho la verdad. He cambiado, pero no lo suficiente para estar con ella.

—Hay una mujer... —confieso a media voz, notando como el aire apenas puede circular por mi atorada garganta—. Y te lo puedo explicar... Por favor.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, dejando que dos lagrimas resbalen por sus mejillas en completa libertada. Me estoy muriendo de verla así, no puedo soportar el dolor que me golpea con cada latido acelerado de mi corazón. Esto nunca me había pasado antes porque jamás quise querer a nadie como ahora quiero a Sasha. Me acerco un poco más y, cuando abre los ojos, estoy casi sobre ella. En un acto reflejo, Sasha se echa hacia atrás y seguro puede ver el dolor que ese simple acto causa en mí.

—¿Me has engañado? —masculla entre dientes y frunce el ceño—. ¿Desde cuándo, Evony? ¿Desde cuándo me estás viendo la cara de idiota y burlándote de mí?

Me muerdo los labios para no decirle que llevo esperando a April desde hace siglos. Que fui una idiota en intentar estar con ella sabiendo que en cualquier momento mi destino me alcanzaría y que he sido una jodida egoísta al pensar que podía burlar un sentimiento soterrado en el fracaso de nunca haber encontrado esos ojos verdes casi azules y que esta noche por primera vez me miraron.

Sasha solo necesita unos segundos más para saber la respuesta en la derrota de mi mirada antes que en mis palabras. Hace una mueca de dolor como si le estuviese haciendo añicos el corazón y se gira para salir por la puerta. Pero como soy una estúpida egoísta, la sujeto del brazo tratando de impedir que salga de mi vida.

—Déjame que te lo explique, Sasha —murmuro notando como mi voz se va apagando con las últimas sílabas.

—No hace falta que me explique nada, Evony —susurra llorando y con los labios temblando—. Puedo percibir lo que sientes por ella y no necesito que me rompas más el corazón con tus palabras.

En un movimiento lento aparta su brazo de mi mano y ya entiendo el por qué de su flirteo de antes o de sus caricias más intensas. Sasha había leído en mi alma mis sentimientos, como la valkiria que es, pero esos sentimientos no son por ella.

—Por favor, no te vayas —le suplico con la voz y la mirada empañada por el fracaso—. Podemos...

—No digas nada, Evony —corta mis palabras y acrecienta mi dolor con sus lagrimas—. Necesito irme y pensar en todo esto. —Me mira unos segundos y después niega bajando la cabeza, evitando seguir contemplando como lo que pudo haber sido un nosotras se está destruyendo—. Adiós...

Esas cinco letras quedan flotando en este silencio entre nosotras. La observo caminar fuera de la habitación y tal vez también de mi vida. Barro con mis manos las lagrimas que no me había dado cuenta de que estaban deslizándose por mis mejillas y me dejo caer sobre la cama. _«¿__Por qu__é __me duele tanto? __¿__Por qu__é __no puedo hacer como siempre y olvidarme de ella como lo he hecho con mis antiguos amantes durante toda mi vida? Porque ahora lo s__é__, la quiero. Por eso me duele saber que la he perdido__»__._

El portazo que da al salir de mi casa me produce un escalofrío. Quiero seguirla, buscar la manera de solucionar todo este desastre, pero no lo hago porque sé que no puedo evitar lo inevitable. Me quedo unos minutos con la mirada perdida en uno de los cuadros que decora mi habitación, sintiendo como dos lagrimas solitarias trazan una húmedo camino por mis mejillas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Sasha se está llevando algo mío consigo. Algo que había estado muy dentro de mí hasta este momento. Algo que ella me dio y es justo que sea Sasha quién me lo quite.

Paso varios minutos en el más absoluto silencio, pero sin llorar. No me siento capaz de derramar más lágrimas cuando he perdido hasta el derecho de hacerlo. Me levanto de la cama arrastrando los pies y el alma para buscar el móvil en mi bolso. Como una idiota veo la pantalla para saber si Sasha me ha escrito, aunque sea para insultarme, pero no hay nada. Suspiro mientras me despojo de la ropa y camino hacia el baño con el móvil en la mano. Veo la bañera llena, las luces de las velas derritiendo la cera aromática, pero no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiese sido el haber compartido ese momento con Sasha porque, inexplicablemente, me duele.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejo el móvil en la mesilla, me recojo el cabello en una coleta y entro en la bañara como si buscara la forma de quitarme de encima el remordimiento, deseando limpiar la culpa que ahora parece estar manchando cada poro de mi piel. Cierro los ojos cuando el agua tibia recibe a mi cuerpo, intentado poner mi mente en blanco, pero es imposible. Estoy preocupada por Sasha. Salió de casa llorando y no sé lo que ahora puede hacer.

Como soy una masoquista redomada, recreo en mi cabeza todo lo que ocurrió esta noche, intentado descifrar lo qué debo hacer. Es cierto que April me besó, pero yo le respondí. _«__Claro que le respond__í __al beso porque lo deseaba, casi hasta lo necesitaba, pero __¿__fue todo mi culpa?__»__. _Me separé de ella cuando recordé a Sasha, cuando me sentí mal por lo que le estaba haciendo, algo que jamás había hecho antes en mi vida. No me arrepiento de lo que hago, quizás sí me arrepiento de aquello que alguna vez dejé de hacer, pero no puedo arrepentirme de los besos que compartí con April, solo me gustaría que hubiesen pasado cuando Sasha no estaba en mi vida de esta manera.

Medito durante un tiempo indefinible si debo llamarla, escribirle un mensaje o simplemente ponerme en contacto con ella para explicarle lo que pasó. Sasha es fae, sabe lo que significan las predicciones de las Oráculos y como es imposible cambiar lo que ellas nos revelan. Cojo el móvil para llamar a Skyler, porque ella iba a dejar las flores en casa de Sasha. Tal vez con un poco de suerte ella todavía esté en su casa, pero también sé que tendría que darle explicaciones de lo que ocurrió y no me apetece. Además, sería darle la oportunidad perfecta para que le confiese a Sasha lo que siente por ella. Ambas son súcubos, por lo tanto la idea de que estén juntas me carcome de mala manera.

Cambio de opinión sobre la marcha. Marco el número de Bruce para que él vaya hasta la casa de Sasha a comprobar que ella está bien... y sola. Solo cruzo un par de palabras con él antes de colgar. Salgo de la bañera, me seco con una toalla justo antes de enfundarme mi albornoz de seda negra.

—Necesito una copa —susurro rompiendo el silencio y cojo mi móvil.

Antes de salir de mi dormitorio, busco mi bolso que adentro están mis cigarrillos. No tardo nada en bajar las escaleras y al pasar por el salón dejo mi bolso sobre la mesilla de centro junto con el móvil. Camino hacia la bodega que hay en la parte de atrás de la cocina, selecciono un vaso corto perfecto para beber whisky y una botella de Macallan treinta años. Vierto el whisky en el vaso para darle un primer y largo trago. Siento el ardor del licor descender sin contemplación por mi garganta, pero no es suficiente para adormecer la desagradable sensación de culpa que parece no desaparecer de mi cuerpo. _«__Ahora entiendo por qu__é __jam__á__s me permitir sentir remordimientos__»__._

Agarro la botella mientras con mi mano derecha vuelvo a guiar el vaso hasta mis labios. El whisky que me he servido no llega ni a la puerta de la cocina, porque me lo bebí en dos tragos. Me dejo caer en el sofá como un saco de huesos rotos, colocando sobre la mesilla el vaso para servirme un poco más de licor. Al terminar, abro la pitillera llevándome un cigarrillo hasta los labios y lo enciendo mirando el móvil, esperando que Bruce me llame en cualquier momento. Le doy un par de caladas a mi cigarrillo, observando como perezosas volutas de humo azul se levantan desde la punta del cigarrillo y empañan mi vista. Lo coloco en el cenicero para después apoyar mi espalda al completo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Echo la cabeza atrás, posando mi mirada en el techo y queriendo no pensar, pero parece que hoy eso es imposible.

En mi mente aparece los ojos de April mezclándose con el dolor en la mirada cristalina de Sasha y siento que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar. _«__Joder, es que no lo hice con la intenci__ó__n de herir a Sasha. Simplemente pas__ó __y no pude hacer nada__»__._ Abro los ojos con ese pensamiento rondando por mi cabeza, tal vez engañándome a mí misma y al buscar de vuelta el cigarrillo, mis ojos se posan en mi bolso. Dentro está el papel donde April anotó su número de teléfono y a pesar de la culpabilidad que sigue arremetiendo en mi contra, una sonrisa débil, tenue y sin premeditación, surca mis labios al recordar el sonido de su voz, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios moviéndose contra los míos y el sabor a tortitas con chocolate que aún creo sentir en mi boca. _«__Esto de tener sentimientos es una mierda__»__._

Cojo el móvil y titubeo un instante si llamarla o mandarle un mensaje. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no va a contestarme, así que me decido por la opción del mensaje:

**Evony.F.M:** _"__Tenemos que hablar, por favor.__"_

Miro un segundo la pantalla, pero presiono en la pantalla el botón de enviar. Sé que está despierta porque en el estado que estaba al salir de aquí es imposible que ahora esté dormida. El sonido de mi móvil unos instantes después me lo confirma. Desbloqueo mi teléfono y leo su mensaje:

**Sasha:** _"__No hay nada m__á__s que decir, Evony. Ya todo lo que ten__í__a que saber me ha quedado claro.__"_

Resoplo entre dientes porque mi mandíbula está enteramente tensa. Comienzo a escribir una respuesta, intentado enmascarar mi frustración.

**Evony.F.M:** _"__Solo te pido una oportunidad para explicarte lo que pas__ó__. __¿__Te llamo y hablamos?__"_

Envío el mensaje y me quedo con el teléfono en la mano. Recojo el vaso dedo vacío de whisky con mi mano libre y bebo un poco sin dejar de mirar el móvil. Sasha tarda lo suyo en contestar, pero lo hace.

**Sasha: **_"¿__Quieres otra oportunidad para seguir minti__é__ndome? No, gracias. Una imagen vale m__á__s que mil palabras, Evony. Lo peor es que Tamsin ten__í__a raz__ó__n y no deb__í __confiar en ti.__"_

Leo el mensaje casi al instante y no puedo evitar insulta a Tamsin a viva voz. Empiezo a sentir como la sangre me hierve, al darme cuenta de que no puedo seguir así. _«¿__Qu__é __imagen? __¿__De qu__é __me est__á __hablando?__»__._ Da igual, porque con solo recordar a la valquiria, se me olvida todo lo demás.

**Evony.F.M:** _"__Est__á __bien, Sasha. Lo que dice Tamsin es la __ú__nica verdad y debes hacerle caso porque es lo que ella espera de ti. Si quieres hablar de nosotras, pero sin pedirle permiso a Tamsin, ya sabes donde encontrarme.__"_

Ni miro cuando le doy a enviar y lanzó el móvil en la mesilla, gruñendo de rabia. Pero un nuevo mensaje hace vibrar mi teléfono y sin pensarlo demasiado lo busco para leer lo que Sasha tiene que decirme.

**Sasha:** _"__No, no hagas esto. No culpes a Tamsin por algo que t__ú __hiciste. __Evony, te he visto__ en las fotos. __¿__No es eso lo que quer__í__as? Te estoy dejando el camino libre. Ya pas__é __por esto y no quiero volver a repetir.__"_

Mantengo la mirada fija en lo que aparece en la pantalla, con la ira retorciéndose en mi interior. _«¿__Qu__é __fotos? __¿__Qu__é __carajo est__á __pasando?__»_ Es entonces cuando a mi mente llega el recuerdo de ese momento durante el segundo beso que me dio April y como el flash junto con el sonido de una cámara me perturbaron. _«¡__Malditos paparazzis!__»__._

Paso de seguir con el cruce de mensajes, porque esto lo tengo que resolver cara a cara y no como una cría de quince años. Me levanto del sofá para ir a mi habitación, pero el sonido del móvil me saca de mi ensimismamiento temporal y respondo la llamada de Bruce. El corazón me da un vuelco, pero suspiro antes de hablar.

—¿Sasha está en su casa? —inquiero rápidamente.

—Sí, está en casa, mi señora —responde Bruce con el asombro reluciendo en su voz por mi actitud de desmedida preocupación.

—¿Está sola o hay alguien más con ella? —pregunto, pero no solo con la preocupación sino también con celos.

Aprieto mi puño izquierdo de solo pensar que Sasha esté con Skyler. _«¿__Qu__é __diablos pasa conmigo_?»

—Creo que está sola, mi señora —vuelve a responder Bruce, pero con cierta duda en sus palabras.

Comienzo a subir las escaleras, casi de dos en dos. Mi corazón late como si en vez de estar subiendo las escalares estuviese corriendo la maratón de Nueva York.

—¿Crees o lo está? —pregunto una vez más, mascullando entre dientes.

—No... no lo sé, mi señora —tartamudea algo nervioso.

—¡Maldita sea! Eres un inútil. —vociferó sujetándome con fuerza de la barandilla. Hago una pausa para no perder todo mi aliento.

—Lo siento, mi señora.

—Ve a comprobarlo y me avisas... —me quedo callada porque no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta lo que creo que puede estar haciendo Sasha.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Déjalo, Bruce —relajo un poco mi tono. Al fin y al cabo soy la jodida Morrígan que no puede estar dando muestras claras de remordimiento o falta de control enfrente de mis empleados—. Ya iré yo a comprobarlo por mí misma, pero tienes diez minutos para buscar a dos orcos y llevarlos a casa de Sasha sin levantar sospechas.

—Mi señora... —murmura dudando como decir lo que piensa—. ¿Está segura?

—Claro que lo estoy, subnormal. Haz lo que te ordeno y rápido.

Cuelgo la llamada al entrar en mi dormitorio, avanzando hacia el vestidor. Enciendo la luz mirando todos mis vestidos mientras voy escogiendo el que más me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo despojándome del albornoz. Deambulo rápidamente por el armario completamente desnuda. Extraigo un vestido rojo de Armani y lo dejo a un lado entre que busco en la cómoda mi ropa interior. Cuando estoy casi lista, entro en mi segundo armario dedicado en exclusiva a mis zapatos. No tardo nada en escoger unos tacones a juego con mi bolso y me dirijo al baño poniéndome los tacones para luego maquillarme. En menos de quince minutos estoy lista y bajando por las escaleras. Cojo las llaves de mi coche, casi saliendo por la puerta. Al meter el móvil en el bolso, veo el ticket donde April escribió su numero, pero cierro el bolso porque necesito aclararme antes de joder más la situación.

Abro las puertas del coche con el mando a distancia, me subo y no le doy casi tiempo al motor para calentarse cuando ya estoy pisando a fondo el acelerador. Aprieto con fuerza el volante mientras cruzo la ciudad a toda prisa, esquivando los pocos coches que circulan por las calles encharcadas de la lluvia que se cernió sobre la ciudad. Durante el trayecto no puedo dejar pensar en como Sasha y yo nos conocimos. Fue durante la gala de las sombras para celebrar la Shoshain. Yo había escuchado algo sobre la nueva valkiria que rondaba por mis territorios y que no había jurado lealtad a ninguno de los dos bandos, algo que me generaba más preocupación que curiosidad. El sistema Fae cada vez está más débil gracias la manía que tienen todos los nuevos faes en seguir los pasos de la súcubo sin bando. Por eso, le envié una invitación expresa para que asistiera a la celebración y mostrarle un poco lo que significa nuestra cultura. Pero al final terminamos en mi despacho sin nada de ropa y haciéndolo en el sofá.

Después de esa noche, nuestros encuentros se fueron sucediendo cada vez con más frecuencia hasta que comenzó a gustarme estar a su lado, compartir más cosas que un simple polvo a medianoche o en el escritorio de mi oficina. Pero es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que durante estos meses jamás le dije lo que siento por ella. Pensaba que, con el tiempo, entendería que mis besos, mis caricias sobre su cuerpo, las miradas furtivas o aquellas veces en que la contemplé sin decir nada, significa algo que yo no sé cómo pronunciar. Me conformé a esta sensación tácita, sin explicaciones u obligaciones, porque en el fondo no quería ser responsable de su dolor. Pero, aun así, sé que Sasha había tratado de decírmelo, suspirando sobre mis labios las palabras que yo no fui capaz de decirle. Y aunque en sus besos y sus caricias también sonaban la duda, yo tenía la certeza de que con el tiempo nuestra relación llegaría al punto de hacerme olvidar la predicción de la Oráculo, o quizás algo mejor, que fuese Sasha la mujer que cambiaría el rumbo de mi destino. _«__Soy una maldita ego__í__sta, pero est__á __vez no ha sido mi culpa y voy a luchar aunque tenga que olvidarme de esos ojos verdes casi azules__»__._

Freno en seco cuando llego a mi destino. Al salir del coche me doy cuenta que Bruce ha cumplido con mi orden y dos orcos me esperan mientras Bruce los sujeta con dos cadenas que llevan amarradas al cuello. Son unos subfaes, por lo tanto pueden llegar a ser peligrosos, pero necesito su fuerza bruta en caso de que algo no salga bien. Me planto ante la puerta y la aporreo con fuerza.

—Sasha, abre. Y no hagas tu truquito de transmutación, porque tú tendrás a tus paparazzis, pero yo soy una mujer con recursos. —Respiro profundo y vuelvo a aporrear la puerta—. Sasha, necesitamos solucionar esto.

Pasa casi un minuto, y al no escuchar respuesta, le ordeno a los orcos que tiren la puerta abajo, mirando a Bruce para que los mantenga controlados. Los orcos solo necesitan dos golpes secos, fuertes y sin misericordia para que la entrada se venga abajo. Apenas la puerta yace en el suelo, me aventuro a cruzar el umbral para encontrarme a Sasha empuñando una espada. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y os aseguro que ahora mismo todo se ha detenido, incluso las partículas de polvo que ha levantado la puerta al caer vencida, flotan inmóviles en el aire. Siento como mi alma se convierte como un papel arrugado al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con rabia.

Me atrevo a moverme muy despacio acercándome a Sasha hasta que la punta de la espada me detiene posándose sobre mi pecho. La miro fijamente esperando su reacción, pero ninguna de las dos nos movemos, ni cesamos ese duelo de miradas fijas. Llevo mi mano derecha hasta su hombro para después deslizar mis dedos lentamente por la tibia piel de su brazo hasta llegar a la empuñadura de la espada. Sé que Sasha jamás me haría daño, por lo menos no de manera física.

Desvío la hoja de metal de mi pecho, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos verdes claros, avanzando hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozan. Guío mi otra mano hasta su nuca, acariciando con delicadeza su suave piel con las yemas de mis dedos y cuando ella cierra los ojos me apodero de su boca con un beso urgente, ardiente, crudo y casi desesperado.

Pasan unos minutos dentro de ese beso que parece alargarse hasta el infinito, pero no me importa quedarme sin aliento, solo quiero besarla hasta conseguir hacerla olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, como si mis labios fuesen ese mágico instrumento para hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva entre nosotras. Pero Sasha se separa de mí, dándome un empujón y vuelve a empuñar la espada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Evony? —inquiere con el enfado impregnado sus palabras—. ¿Era necesario destruir la entrada y la puerta de mi casa solo para besarme?

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se asome por mis labios. Me encanta ver la cara de enfado de Sasha, pero creo que ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para que yo sonría.

—Quizás lo de la puerta fue un poco exagerado, pero el beso ha merecido la pena —contesto en un tono suave, pasándome dos dedos por los labios para disfrutar más de ese beso—. Además, lo que vengo a decirte no puede esperar más.

La sonrisa se borra de mis labios mientras mi corazón comienza a desbocarse sin remedio. _«¿__Estoy segura de lo que voy a decirle? __¿__En verdad ser__é __capaz de olvidar lo que me dijo la Or__á__culo por estar con Sasha?__»__._ La valkiria con mezcla de súcubo, aparece para mostrarme su lado más indiferente, pero no me puede engañar. Me mira con desconfianza mientras deja la espalda sobre el sofá y se cruza de brazos.

—Vale —murmura sin ganas, resoplando o suspirando, ahora mismo no lo sé—. Te escucho.

Busco mi bolso que cayó en el suelo mientras nos besabamos y camino hasta el sofá sacando mi chequera. Le extiendo un cheque con una suma considerable para pagar los desperfectos que he causado.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente para arreglar la entrada —murmuro mientras termino de escribir el cheque bajo su atenta mirada. Lo arranco con cuidado para después dejarlo sobre la mesilla y ganar un poco de tiempo—. Lo siento, Sasha.

Sin moverse de su sitio, mira el cheque quitándole toda importancia. Sus ojos vuelve a prestarme su atención, ladeando la cabeza y suspira como si necesitara fuerzas para terminar de liquidarme allí mismo.

—Jamás me ha importando tu dinero, Evony —réplica desviando sus ojos hacia el cheque y hace una mueca—. He escuchado tantas veces eso que me cuesta creer en un simple "lo siento".

Bajo la mirada con una sensación de derrota recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero no tardo en ponerme en pie y acercarme a ella, aunque guardando las distancias. Sé que esas palabras no es más que el amargo recuerdo que le dejó su enfermiza relación con Rachel Duncan. Una ráfaga de cólera me recorre de solo pensar en esa zorra estreñida a la cuál he logrado destruir solo por herir a Sasha de una manera que quizás yo lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

—Pero jamás lo habías escuchado de mí. —Le mantengo la mirada, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte—. No te mentí cuando te dije que me gustas porque eres especial, pero no sé lo que quieres o querías de mí.

Intento mantenerme calmada, pero lo único que pienso en este momento es besarla y observar fijamente sus labios no me ayuda en nada. Sasha desvía su mirada, pero mis ojos la siguen notando como algo ha cambiado en ella.

—Lo que yo quería ya no tiene importancia —dice con absoluta frialdad y eso me desarma por completo—. ¿Para que nos vamos a engañar, Evony? La Morrigan no quiere novias, quieres amantes que te calienten la cama y yo no voy formar parte de tu colección de personas que utilizas hasta que te aburres y después las deja tiradas.

Doy gracia de que ella aún tenga la mirada extraviada en algún punto entre la nada y la realidad, porque lo que acaba de salir de sus labios me ha dolido hasta el punto de dejarme vencida. _«__Tengo que luchar__»__._ Me repito un par de veces mientras vuelvo a acercarme a ella. Coloco mi mano en su mejillas y regreso su mirada hasta la mía.

—No estaría aquí, rompiendo puertas en mitad de la noche, si no fueras importante para mí, Sasha —murmuro, pero ella huye de mi mirada. Coloco un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja y la acaricio sabiendo que esto tiene el cariz de una despedida—. No estaría aquí así no fueras tú.

Aparta su cara de mi mano y me mira con desdén. Quizás es su mecanismo de defensa o que de verdad lo siente, pero ahora no quiero averiguarlo. Solo deseo salir de aquí, porque el decirle que la quiero no cambiará ese atisbo de rencor que ahora brilla en sus ojos verdes.

—Eso se lo dices a todas, Evony —rebate con indiferencia y a mí me deja de piedra—. ¿Cómo esperas que te crea si me has engañado?

Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás, dándome por vencida. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí y lo mejor es que me vaya. Mi relación con Sasha, o lo que sea que fuese, acaba de terminar. Ningún sacrificio que pueda hacer será suficiente, cuando la realidad es que no estamos destinadas a ser.

—Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte en tu carrera y espero que algún día sepas perdonarme —musito bajando la mirada y suspiro largamente, zanjando el tema de alguna manera.

—Me iré mañana a París y cuando vuelva decidiré si sigues siendo mi representante —sentencia con dureza y me hunde cada vez más en este sentimiento de culpa del cuál siempre le he sido esquivo en el pasado.

_«¿__Tanto he cambiado en tan poco tiempo?__»__._ Levanto la mirada y nos quedamos unos segundos debatiendo en silencio. Me concentro para no sentir nada que ella pueda leer en mi alma. Bastante vulnerable me he mostrado esta noche como para generar en ella un sentimiento de pena.

—Lo que quieras, Sasha —replico con la misma firmeza que utilizo en mis negociaciones—. Pero no olvides que soy una profesional que sabe separar una relación del trabajo.

—Me da igual —dice con más indiferencia si es posible alzándose de hombros, pero me atraviesa con una mirada y su expresión cambia por completo—. Ahora mismo no puedo estar cerca de ti porque me haces daño.

El tono de su voz ha cambiado totalmente y también puedo vislumbrar un rastro de suavidad en su mirada. Trago saliva, encontrándome cada vez más desamparada.

—Te entiendo y lo siento —murmuro con un hilo de voz, separándome cada vez más de ella y enrrubándome hacia el hueco donde antes había una puerta—. Buena suerte en París, little Valki.

El sabor de la despedida se mezcla en mi boca con aquello que no me permito decirle. Estoy convencida de que he cometido un error en seguir tensando una cuerda que se rompió mientras yo no supe como mantenerla unida.

—¿Sabes qué leo en tu alma, Evony?

Me detengo muy cerca de la puerta al escuchar su pregunta. Niego con la cabeza, pero sin mirarla.

—No quiero saberlo, por favor —murmuro cerrando los ojos.

—Me dice que esa mujer es preciosa —replica casi gritando y con rabia—. Me dice que ella llegará para quedarse y que por más que yo me empeñe en quererte, tú no me dejas porque ella significa algo más, pero no puedo descifrar lo qué es para ti. —Asiento lentamente, pero sin querer mirarla por miedo a encontrar en sus ojos algo que no sabré olvidar.— Evony... —Pronuncia mi nombre y me sujeta del brazo, girándome hasta que consigue volver a besarme intensamente. No tardo en responderle colocando mis manos en su rostro y el beso se dilata en el tiempo. Sasha me aparta con firmeza junto con esa mirada de indiferencia brillando en sus ojos—. Ahora si puedes irte, solo quería de regreso mis besos.

_«¿__Qu__é __co__ñ__o ha dicho? __¿__Sasha est__á __jugando conmigo? __¿__Qu__é __hago yo ahora?__»_ El calor de sus labios siguen en los míos, ardiendo como si acabara de marcarme para que jamás llegue a olvidarla. Avanzo hacia ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

—Lo siento, Sasha, pero los besos que me diste no se pueden devolver porque me pertenecen —pronunció cada palabra con firmeza y mi típica seriedad—. Con tal, tú te has quedado con algo de mí que va más allá de besos o caricias y que no podré recuperar jamás.

Una mueca aparece en su rostro, porque sé que ha vuelto a leer en mi alma lo que mis palabras parece que han dejado a medias. Me giro caminando los pocos metros que me separan de la puerta y salgo sin mirar atrás. Ya no hay nada más que perder, porque todo se lo ha quedado Sasha. Suspiro al sentir el frío de la noche golpearme sin clemencia. Pero continuo caminando, diciéndole a Bruce que se lleve a esas dos bestias a las mazmorras de las Sombras.

Entro en mi coche, pongo mi mente en blanco y conduzco por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo que no sabría definir. En un acto reflejo he encendido el reproductor del coche y la música de Fleetwood Mac me hace compañía en este trayecto hacia ningún sitio. Canto cada canción que suena, dejándome la voz y sintiéndome más vacía que nunca, pero cuando suena Silver Springs algo dentro de mí me hace recordarla. Canto cada estrofa, esperando que en algún sitio ella me escuche y la ultima parte de la canción la grito a pleno pulmón con las lagrimas haciendo de las suyas y sin mi permiso.

Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me  
I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me  
I'll follow you down til' the sound of my voice will haunt you  
You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you...

Repito la canción hasta que me quedo sin voz, hasta que mi garganta implora un descanso, hasta que mi respiración desaparece y las lagrimas se cansan de brotar. Sigo sin detenerme, vagando por una ciudad cada vez más desértica. Me doy cuenta que el piloto de la gasolina se enciende, avisándome que debo repostar, pero sigo conduciendo hasta que llego a mi casa. Una parte de mí no quería volver porque no deseo que los recuerdos me acechen como una panda de monstruos en la oscuridad. Pero no sé a donde ir a estas horas.

Entro en casa, arrastrando los pies y con un dolor en la garganta que no se asemeja en nada al que siento en mi interior. Camino hasta el sofá, dejando mi bolso sobre la mesilla donde aún permanece la botella de whisky escocés junto con mi pitillera de cigarrillos ingleses. Me quito los tacones, dejándome caer de vuelta en el sofá. Agarro la botella sirviéndome un vaso tras otro hasta conseguir reducir considerablemente el liquido en su interior. Cuando abro el bolso para sacar mi móvil, el ticket con el número de April resbala sobre la mesilla. Lo observo un rato largo, sin atreverme a cogerlo, mientras enciendo el cigarrillo. No aparto la vista de ese trozo de papel arrugado, memorizando los números de manera plenamente inconsciente.

Me sirvo un poco más de whisky bebiendo para olvidar o recordar, todavía no lo he definido, pero sigo haciéndolo de manera sistemática sin dejar de mirar el papel con el número de April. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesilla, cojo el ticket con la letra de la chica misteriosa y pensando en ella, en sus ojos verdes casi azules, por fin el sueño mezclando con el cansancio logran vencerme hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

_**Notas:**__ He sacrificado un poco el casi inexistente humor del capitulo pasado, porque en este punto era necesario mostrar como los remordimientos han conseguido formar parte de Evony. Sigue siendo superficial y fría, pero en la intimidad se deja llevar por su lado más que vulnerable. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y, si os apetece, me lo hagáis saber. _

_Annie, muchas gracias por la review, me encantó. :*_

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic y hasta la próxima. _


	3. Dreams

"_Voy en mi limusina con rumbo a un hotel donde suelo reunirme con los ancianos de las Sombras. El trayecto se me hace más corto del habitual, sin saber muy bien el por qué. Es como si llevase más tiempo dentro de coche, pero por el motivo que sea solo sé que voy a ese hotel para una reunión muy importante. Como es habitual, suelo llegar con bastante antelación para preparar todo y relajarme en una suite antes de reunirme con el consejo superior del bando Fae al cual represento como su líder._

_Siento como la limusina se detiene y al bajarme me doy cuenta de que yo no he escogido el vestido que llevo puesto, ni recuerdo nada de lo que hice al despertarme esta mañana, pero no le doy importancia porque voy estupenda. Me adentro en el hotel cuando el portero me abre la puerta. Una vez dentro del enorme lobby me dirijo a paso firme hasta la recepción para pedir la suite que siempre mi secretaria reserva para estas ocasiones. El chico encargado de la recepción tarda unos segundos de más buscando en su ordenador. _

—_Señora Fleurette Marquise, no nos costa ninguna reservación a su nombre —dice el chico de la recepción, mostrándome una dulce sonrisa. _

_Frunzo el ceño extrañada. Mi secretaria es muy pesada para muchas cosas, pero sí en algo es más eficiente es en lo referente a viajes, comidas y todo lo que tenga que ver con las reservaciones para mis reuniones o eventos. _

_—Tiene que haber un error —digo con firmeza y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que continúe buscando. _

_El chico asiente de manera muy diplomática y reanuda su búsqueda. Aprovecho para mirar a la gente que hay en el lobby del hotel, pero por más que intento fijarme en sus rostro todo parece muy borroso. «Debo estar un poco cansada» Pienso mientras sigo escudriñando a mi alrededor. _

_—Señora Fleurette Marquise —dice el recepcionista captando de nuevo mi atención—, en el sistema me aparece su nombre, pero como invitada en la suite donde suele hospedarse, no como una reserva para usted._

_Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, cada vez más extrañada. Pero quizás todo ha sido un malentendido de mi secretaria a la hora de hacer la reserva, aunque eso de aparecer como una invitada en la suite que siempre ha estado a mi nombre me resulta bastante inverosímil. _

_—No entiendo lo que ha ocurrido, pero cogeré otra suite que esté disponible —replicó con desinterés, aunque por dentro me muero de curiosidad por saber qué ha ocurrido. _

_—Lamento infórmale que todas las suites del hotel están reservadas —repone amablemente el chico de recepción, ofreciéndome de nuevo una sonrisa políticamente correcta—. Aún así, como usted aparece como invitada puede hospedarse o utilizar esa suite. _

_Me le quedo mirando entrecerrando los ojos, como si aún no me creyera lo que está pasando. _

_—¿A nombre de quién está reservada la suite? _

_El chico baja la mirada hacia el ordenador, teclea con rapidez y niega con la cabeza varias veces. _

_—Lo siento, pero el nombre de la persona que tiene reservada la suite se encuentra ecriptado y me es imposible verlo —responde levantándose de su silla y con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza vuelve a desviar su mirada hacia el ordenador—. Pero ya hay una persona esperándola en la suite —aclara sacando una llave electrónica y me la ofrece colocándola sobre el mostrador._

_Resoplo contrariada, mirando primero al chico y después la llave que reluce a contraluz sobre el mostrador de mármol negro. Tengo una reunión importante, por eso necesito organizar todos los temas antes de enfrentarme al consejo superior de los faes. Tal vez sea uno de los ancianos quién desea verme antes de la reunión y esa es la razón por la cual aparezco en el sistema como invitada. De todas maneras, cuando vea a mi secretaria se va a enterar si todo esto es una encerrona. _

_—¿Hombre o mujer? —inquiero y al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico, intento aclarar mejor mi pregunta—. ¿La persona que está en la suite es hombre o mujer?_

_Necesito saber más detalles de quién me espera y con solo saber el genero podré especular antes de llegar a la suite. _

_—Creo que es una mujer, señora Fleurette Marquise._

_«Perfecto, de los siete miembros del consejo cuatro son mujeres o aparentan el aspecto físico femenino». Eso no me da muchas pistas, pero no me queda otra opción que aceptar esa llave para enfrentarme a la persona que está en la suite. Le lanzó una ultima mirada inquisidora al chico, que continúa sonriéndome como si no pasara nada inusual y camino por el lobby hacia los ascensores. _

_Después de unos segundos, intentando ver mejor las caras de las personas que parecen cada vez más difusas, el sonido de una campanilla me avisa que el ascensor ha abierto sus puertas. Entro sola en el elevador, aunque la gente sin rostro siguen abarrotando el lobby del hotel. Presiono el botón de la última planta, buscando la forma de relajarme y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto de la suite o las personas sin rostro. _

_—Necesito unas vacaciones —murmuro observando como los dígitos que anuncian las plantas del hotel van cambiando dentro del panel del ascensor. _

_Mientras el elevador sigue subiendo, rebusco en el bolso mi movil. Tengo que hablar con mi secretaria para saber lo que ocurrió con la reserva e ir lo más informada posible a ese encuentro con la mujer que me espera en la suite. Al desbloquear el movil, me doy cuenta que no tengo cobertura dentro del ascensor. «Hoy no me está saliendo nada bien». Pienso mirando el movil para que al salir del ascensor pueda llamar a Corinne. Acomodo lo mejor posible en mi brazo izquierdo mi portafolios, el bolso y la llave electrónica de la suite. Apenas se abren las puertas del elevador, camino por el pasillo que conozco muy bien dirigiéndome a mi suite habitual._

_Durante el corto trayecto hasta las puertas de la suite intento llamar a mi secretaria, pero no puedo comunicarme con ella porque la llamada se corta unas tres veces. Maldigo en voz baja mientras paso la llave electrónica por la cerradura. Abro las puertas asomándome decidida de ver a esa mujer que me espera. El silencio me recibe como un amable anfitrión, junto con el suave aroma de un perfume que creo reconocer, pero no estoy segura. Me doy cuenta que en el pequeño salón que sirve de recibidor no hay nadie, así que dejo mis cosas sobre uno de los dos sillones de cuero, aunque me quedo con mi movil aplazando unos minutos esa llamada a mi secretaria. Camino con sigilo hasta el enorme salón principal, cada vez más nerviosa. _

_—Hola —digo en voz alta, mirando hacia todos los lados, pero allí tampoco hay nadie. _

_Recorro lentamente el sal_ó_n avanzando hasta el comedor y despu_é_s hacia la cocina que hay dentro de la suite. No hay ni rastro de esa mujer que me coment_ó _el chico de la recepci_ó_n, pero contin_ú_o buscando por toda la suite. En los tres dormitorios suplementarios tampoco encuentro nada y vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta el sal_ó_n para ir a la habitaci_ó_n principal. Entro por la puerta de un enorme despacho que es donde suelo realizar las reuniones con los ancianos, pero sigo sin encontrar ning_ú_n indicio de la presencia de esa mujer. Todo parece en su lugar como si nadie hubiese estado en la suite antes que yo, ni tampoco escucho ning_ú_n ruido que pueda guiarme. He tardado casi diez minutos en recorrer la enorme suite y sigo sin saber lo que pasa. _

_Con cada paso me siento m_á_s ansiosa e intrigada, al no tener ni idea de lo que me voy a encontrar. A_ú_n as_í_, conservo la calma mientras repaso mentalmente cu_á_l de las cuatro ancianas puede ser esa mujer que cada vez se vuelve m_á_s misteriosa. El _ú_nico sitio que me falta por revisar es el dormitorio principal. Abro la puerta que colinda con la habitaci_ó_n principal de la suite._

—_Hola _—_vuelvo decir en voz alta casi gritando. _

_Ninguna respuesta, nada rompe el silencio demoledor que parece cernirse a mi alrededor. _«¿_Qu_é _demonios pasa aqu_í_?_»_. Me pregunto a m_í _misma, con una sensaci_ó_n de incertidumbre recorriendo mi cuerpo, aunque, inexplicablemente, no siento miedo ni ese presentimiento que tengo cada vez que estoy en peligro. Lo _ú_nico fuera de lugar es la cama que esta desecha, como si alguien hubiese dormido en ella. Avanzo hasta la orilla y me siento en el borde marcando una vez m_á_s el n_ú_mero de mi secretaria. Despu_é_s de varios tonos, la llamada se corta. Resoplo frustrada y lanzo el movil a mi lado sobre la cama. Me froto la cara con ambas manos, pero con delicadeza para no estropear mi maquillaje y cierro los ojos, meditando en silencio que quiz_á_s la persona que me esperaba en la suite ha salido y volver_á _cuando menos la espere. _«_Necesito una copa con urgencia_»_. Ese pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza, y el perfume que percib_í _al entrar parece m_á_s intenso. Permanezco unos segundos sentada en la cama en absoluta calma, dejando que mi memoria se mezcle con ese dulce aroma que envuelve a todos mis sentidos y que me hacen recordar esos dos besos, que no fueron parte de un sue_ñ_o. _

_De repente, escucho como la puerta del ba_ñ_o se abre. Abro los ojos, expectante al ver a esa mujer, y lo que encuentran son unos ojos verdes casi azules que dispara las pulsaciones de mi coraz_ó_n. Una sonrisa aflora en sus labios, pero no s_é _si soy capaz de sonre_í_r debido a mi asombro. Me quedo boquiabierta al verla y ella aparenta una calma como si nada le fuese ajeno o la sorpresa no pudiese traslucirse en esa mirada verde casi azul que me lanza a un abismo de luz. _

—¿_Est_á_s bien? _—_inquiere haciendo un gesto con la mano para captar mi atenci_ó_n. _

_Asiento repetidas veces, incapaz de pronunciar palabra mientras mis ojos recorren su cuerpo semidesnudo. Ella lleva una camisa blanca desabrochada al completo dej_á_ndome a la vista su sujetador negro a juego con su ropa interior. Su cabello est_á _suelto un poco enmara_ñ_ado como si acabase de despertarse y su melena negra como la noche relame con absoluta perfecci_ó_n su cuello, col_á_ndose por encima de su pecho. Bajo la mirada sin poder evitarlo, recorriendo desde su rostro hasta sus muslos. Trago saliva mientras continuo contemplando la belleza que irradia su cuerpo y detallando cada cent_í_metro de su piel. _

—_Pues no lo parece _—_murmura divertida, apartando su cabello hacia atr_á_s con delicadeza y exponiendo mejor a mis ojos sus precioso pechos. _

—_Querida, es casi imposible mantener la calma contigo... as_í —_susurro antes de morderme el labio para contener mis ganas de ir a besarla. _

_Una sonrisa endiabladamente sexy aflora en sus labios mientras camina hacia m_í_. Retengo mi respiraci_ó_n con cada paso que da reduciendo la distancia entre nosotras. Intento mirarla a los ojos, pero ellos tienen voluntad propia y siguen acariciando t_á_citamente la piel blanca de ella hasta que consiguen volver hasta sus preciosos ojos. _

—¿_As_í_? _—_Se_ñ_ala su cuerpo semidesnudo, acerc_á_ndose a m_í_ de forma sexy_—_. Puedo taparme un poco si te desconcentro..._

_Niego con la cabeza y atrapo su mano cuando ella hace el intento de cubrirse con la camisa blanca. El simple contacto de su piel tibia en mi mano, me hace jadear al recuperar mi respiraci_ó_n. Ahora mismo se me acaba de olvidar lo que hago aqu_í _o lo que tengo que hacer, porque solo quiero estar con ellas. _

—_Cr_é_eme que si me desconcentras es de la manera m_á_s... divertida. _—_Le gui_ñó _un ojo con picard_í_a, notando el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del m_í_o. _

—_Eso es bueno, _¿_no? _—_inquiere April antes de sentarse a horcadas sobre mi regazo y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. _

_Mis manos act_ú_an solas y se deslizan por su cintura col_á_ndose en su camisa blanca para despu_é_s subir por su espalda, delineando con las yemas de mis dedos su columna. El cuello de April ha quedado a merced de mis labios los cuales no se contienen de subir por su piel hasta su o_í_do. Es el aroma de su piel, de su perfume, fue lo que me recibi_ó _al entrar y ahora s_é _que no era una simple alucinaci_ó_n. _

—_Habr_á _que comprobar si eso es bueno o malo _—_susurro mientras mis manos despojan a April de su camisa dej_á_ndola caer al suelo. _

_La escucho jadear con cada beso que dejo sobre su piel. Vuelve a colocar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, pegando su cuerpo al m_í_o. _

—_Como desees, preciosa. _—_musita jadeando y se gira para buscar mis labios. _

_Al sentir su boca sobre la m_í_a, sujeto con fuerza su cabello para profundizar el beso. Puedo notar como entreabre sus labios y aprovecho para colar mi lengua en b_ú_squeda de la suya. April aparta sus brazos de mi cuello y se remueve contra mi cuerpo hasta quitarse el sujetador. Subo una mano por su costado mientras con la otra sigo agarrando su cabello para no dejarla ir hasta que ese beso le robe el aliento. Noto como las manos de April se deslizan por mi espalda y despu_é_s el sonido de la cremallera se mezcla con nuestros jadeos. _

_Un escalofr_í_o recorre todo mi cuerpo al percibir como ella me despoja del vestido para quedar en igual de condiciones. Suelto su cabello y arrastro ambas manos por sus costados hasta subirlas a sus pechos. Con los pulgares rozo sus pezones consiguiendo endurecerlos con mi tacto. April jadea separando un poco su boca de la m_í_a y susurra mi nombre. Aprovecho ese breve par_é_ntesis para bordear con la punta de mi lengua su labio superior y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. _

_Echo un poco hacia atr_á_s mi cuerpo para observarla, sintiendo el sabor de tortitas con chocolate que ha dejado en mi boca y sonr_í_o sin dejar de mover mis pulgares, haciendo que ella jadee mientras sus dientes se clavan en su labio inferior para no gemir. Sus ojos est_á_n entrecerrados, pero quiero verlos... necesito verme reflejada en esos ojos que me prometieron como la vida que me falta y asegurarme de que este sue_ñ_o continuar_á _un poco m_á_s. _

—_M_í_rame, nena _—_susurro esa orden que ella no tarda en obedecer_—_. Me gusta que me mires. _

—_Y a m_í _me gustas t_ú —_replica entre jadeos. _

—_El sentimiento es mutuo _—_murmuro antes de volver a asaltar su cuello con mis labios, dejando suaves mordidas sobre su piel. _

_April lleva sus dedos hasta mis pechos mientras yo muerdo con suavidad su cuello. No puedo contener ese gemido que se escapa de mi garganta cuando ella bordea con las yemas de sus dedos mis pezones. Pongo mi mente en blanco para no interrumpir este momento con mis dudas, porque solo quiero seguir un poco m_á_s as_í _con ella. Gu_í_o mi mano derecha hasta las lindes de su ropa interior, escabull_é_ndola hasta__ encontra__rme con su sexo. Comienzo __a acariciar__la con movimientos circulares y muy lentos, buscando la manera de enloquecerla. Siento como sus u_ñ_as se clavan en mi piel. cuando ella nota mis movimientos en esa zona. _

—_Ah... S_í_... _—_gime muy bajito y tratando de contenerse. _

_April mantiene la mano izquierda sobre mi pecho y baja la derecha por mi vientre, col_á_ndola entre la falda y presionando mi sexo sobre la ropa interior. Suelto un gemido de placer, pero me concentro en el movimiento a_ú_n mas lento de __mis dedos sobre su centro del deseo, queriendo hacerla gritar y escuchar mi __nombre __en sus labios, pero un nuevo gemido corta el silencio mientras ella cuela una mano entre mi ropa interior y me __acaricia lentamente, __logrando que la excitaci_ó_n sea a partes iguales. _

—_Evony... _—_gimotea mi __nombre__ con un soplo de su voz. _

_Sonr_í_o contra su __piel a__l percibir esos gemidos ahogados que luchan por salir de su garganta. No s_é _c_ó_mo he llegado a este punto, pero de poco me importa. A_ú_n as_í_, no puedo evitar recordar como estas sensaciones ya las he tenido antes en mis sue_ñ_os. Evito pensar demasiado cuando comienzo a descender con mis labios por su cuello esparciendo suaves caricias hasta que mi boca se apodera de su pez_ó_n derecho. Arquea la espalda como una reacci_ó_n instintiva mientras sus manos comienzan a cobrar m_á_s vida sobre mi sexo. Mordisqueo suavemente su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza. _

—¡_Oh Dios!_ —_gime, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra mis dedos. _

_Siento como ella enreda su __mano libre en __mi pelo y frota la palma de su otra mano contra mi sexo queriendo hacerme sentir lo mismo que est_á _padeciendo. Doy un peque_ñ_o respingo al sentir como las caricias de April se tornan m_á_s intensas, pero contin_ú_o acariciando su pecho con mis labios. La fragancia de su piel, el sonido de sus gemidos, el calor de su cuerpo contra mi cuerpo parecen tan genuinos, pero hay una peque_ñ_a cuota de irrealidad que me atormenta. _

_Nuestras respiraciones se vuelven con cada segundo m_á_s agitadas producto de la excitaci_ó_n del momento. La mano de April deambula por mi entrepierna hasta que dos de sus dedos se adentran con sutileza en mi interior. Muevo mis caderas en b_ú_squeda de m_á_s__ intensidad__ mientras no puedo resistirme a imitarla deslizando los dos dedos que ten_í_a sobre su cl_í_toris hasta introducirlos en su sexo. De forma completamente instintiva, ambas sincronizamos nuestros movimientos. _

—_Oh s_í_... _—_jadeo sin poder contenerme contra su piel. _

_Siento como April baja la mano desde mi cabeza a mi hombro izquierdo, donde clava las u_ñ_as y mueve las caderas de forma m_á_s intensa. Busco con la boca el otro pecho de April y sigo moviendo los dedos cada vez con m_á_s velocidad, mientras con el pulgar hago pinza sobre su cl_í_toris, d_á_ndole m_á_s estimulaci_ó_n. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atr_á_s, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo fuerza algunas palabras que no soy capaz de entender. Coloco mi mano libre sobre la cintura de April para controlar el vaiv_é_n de __nuestros cuerpos, haciendo de los movimientos m_á_s coordinados y as_í _alcanzar el placer a la vez. _

_April gu_í_a mi rostro de vuelta a sus labios reprimiendo sus gemidos ante el inminente orgasmo, pero aminoro el movimiento nuestras caderas al un_í_sono, notando como __ella est_á _a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, mientras yo hago lo posible por administrar y alargar su placer. El sabor a tortitas con chocolate impregna por completo mi boca durante ese beso que parece no tener fin. April atrapa con sus dientes mi labio inferior mordi_é_ndolo justo en el momento que su orgasmo se hace presente. Dejo de mover mis dedos en su interior al sentir como ella tiembla en mis brazos, sucumbiendo ante el placer al mismo tiempo que lo hago yo. Me separo y la observo fijamente, contemplando una belleza que solo ha aparecido en mis sue_ñ_os. Jadeamos contra nuestras bocas, inmersa en un placer arrollador. Reposo la cabeza sobre el hombro de April, intentado recobrar el aliento perdido y la calma a mi cuerpo. Ella extrae los dedos de mi sexo, tal y como lo hago yo, para despu_é_s abrazarme. _

«_Od_í_n, d_é_jame seguir so_ñ_ando unos minutos m_á_s_»_. Pienso con una idea instalada en mi mente que despu_é_s comprobar_é _si estoy en lo cierto o no. Deslizo mis manos por su espalda mojada, sintiendo como su coraz_ó_n sigue latiendo acelerado contra mi pecho. El silencio se instala entre nosotras durante unos largos segundos, pero yo me rehuso a seguir pensando en que esto es solo un sue_ñ_o, porque necesito sentirla como ahora. April acaricia mi cabello son sus dedos, como si lo estuviese peinando. Tal vez es una caricia tonta, pero para m_í _significa mucho m_á_s. Respiro profundo dejando salir el aire contenido en forma de un suspiro. Beso su hombro mientas las yemas de mis dedos siguen danzado sobre su espalda con absoluta adoraci_ó_n. _

—¿_Est_á_s bien, preciosa? _—_inquiere, buscando mi mirada. _

_Me pierdo en sus ojos verdes casi azules, como siempre lo hago en mis sue_ñ_os. Asiento con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y busco sus labios para trasmitirle que ahora mismo estoy en el mejor lugar que ha podido crear mi subconsciente. Despu_é_s de un tiempo saboreando sus besos contra mis labios, coloco mis manos en su trasero acerc_á_ndola m_á_s a m_í_. Ella se inclina, empuj_á_ndome para que mi espalda repose sobre el colch_ó_n. Corta el beso para incorporarse lo suficiente para despojarme de mi vestido que estaba enrollado sobre mi cintura y tambi_é_n se lleva consigo mi ropa interior. April hace lo mismo con la _ú_nica prenda de ropa que a_ú_n lleva a puesta, para tenderse sobre mi cuerpo completamente desnuda. Nos miramos unos segundos de m_á_s y puedo ver algo en sus ojos que me resulta familiar. Ella al igual que yo estamos guardando un nuestra memoria cada segundo que pasamos juntas para que no podamos olvidarlo cuando la luz del d_í_a nos despierte. _

—_April, _¿_t_ú _tambi_é_n sue_ñ_as conmigo? _—_inquiero con un leve temblor en la voz, porque es la primera vez que se lo confieso despu_é_s de tantos sue_ñ_os con ella. _

_Ella asiente, lentamente y se parta de mi cuerpo, tendi_é_ndose a mi lado. La sigo con la mirada y veo como April pierde la suya en el blanco techo. _

—_Desde hace mucho tiempo _—_responde como un susurro que nadie m_á_s debe o_í_r_—_. Todo empez_ó _la noche cuando mis padres murieron, siendo yo solo una ni_ñ_a. En mi primer sue_ñ_o t_ú _me abrazabas mientras yo solo pod_í_a llorar. No vi tu cara, solo recuerdo tu aroma y cada vez que entro a una perfumer_í_a voy buscando ese perfume para no olvidarte. _

_Mi subconsciente trabaja deprisa para buscar en esos archivos de mi memoria el sue_ñ_o que me dice April, pero no encuentro nada. Lo m_á_s curioso de todo esto es que solo recuerdo lo que sue_ñ_o con April cuando estoy inversa en un sue_ñ_o con April, pero al despertar solo quedan vagas im_á_genes de la conexi_ó_n que tuvimos al so_ñ_ar. Pero ahora es diferente, porque es como si estuvi_é_semos so_ñ_ando lo mismo en este instante. _

—_Siento much_í_simo la muerte de tus padres, nena _—_mi voz suena casi rota al no recordar lo que ella me acaba de confesar. _

—_Lo s_é —_murmura regresando la mirada a mis ojos y sujeta mi mano_—_. Me lo has dicho mil veces durante todos mis sue_ñ_os, pero siempre olvidas que me lo has dicho. _—_Desliza los dedos sobre los m_í_os dejando suaves caricias y con una demoledora melancol_í_a en su voz_—_. Siempre me olvidas, Evs. _

_Su mirada se inunda de lagrimas que me parten el alma en dos. Llevo mi otra mano hasta su mejilla, volteando ligeramente mi cuerpo hasta quedar tendida sobre mi costado. Acaricio su piel con las yemas de mis dedos y siento ganas de llorar. _

—_Jam_á_s me he olvidado de ti, April _—_murmuro con la mirada fija en sus ojos_—_. Solo no he sabido donde encontrarte. _

—_Ya me encontraste y solo tienes que salir a buscarme _—_sentencia no solo con su voz sino tambi_é_n a mi coraz_ó_n. _

—_Tengo miedo _—_susurro tan bajito como siempre he intentado ocultar mi vulnerabilidad. _

—¿_De qu_é_? _—_inquiere frustrada y quiz_á_s tal vez dolida_—_. Ahora nada nos limita a vernos en sue_ñ_os para despu_é_s padecer el olvido de la ma_ñ_ana siguiente. _

_Puede que en alguna otra ocasi_ó_n le haya confesado a April mi condici_ó_n de fae, de que soy una criatura sobrenatural que pertenece a un mundo diferente, paralelo y oculto al suyo. Pero a_ú_n as_í_, ahora no me quiero arriesgar a confesar algo que puede trastocarlo todo. _

—_No quiero hacerte da_ñ_o, porque mi vida est_á _regida por cosas distintas a las tuyas... a tu mundo_—_digo intentando disculparme de alguna manera ante la cobard_í_a que pretende hacer de m_í _el temor del que no s_é _c_ó_mo escapar. _

—_El peor da_ñ_o que puedes hacerme, Evs, es no salir a buscarme porque solo me dejar_á_s en tus sue_ñ_os y en tus miedos _—_susurra derramando dos lagrimas que se graban en mis retinas y marcan a mi coraz_ó_n. _

_Barro sus lagrimas, pero ella evitar que siga tocando su cara como si en verdad le estuviese haciendo da_ñ_o. El color negro de su cabello hace resaltar la tristeza en sus ojos verdes casi azules y cada facci_ó_n de su rostro es tan perfecta que no puedo encontrar alg_ú_n defecto. April es hermosa, con una belleza que ni yo siendo una musa habr_í_a sido capaz de inspirar. _

—¿_Eres humana? _—_inquiero con un hilo de voz, mientras mis ojos deambulan por su cara. _

—_Claro _—_responde frunciendo el ce_ñ_o, algo extra_ñ_ada_—_. _¿_Acaso crees que soy un al_í_en o algo as_í_? _

_Comienza a re_í_rse, pero yo mantengo la solemnidad en mis gestos. Me mira como si no llegase a entender el por qu_é _de mi pregunta y dudando si su respuesta en realidad fue la correcta. _

—_No creo eso, April. Pero eres tan maravillosa que me cuesta creer que seas de verdad. _

_Aparta su mano de la m_í_a y sujeta mi cara para que la mire fijamente. _

—_Soy real y estoy esper_á_ndote _—_replica en su tono suave, pero dej_á_ndome clara su suplica_—_. Nos hemos visto y estoy esperando que en alg_ú_n lugar nos volvamos a encontrar para que seamos felices juntas, Evs._

_Ahora soy yo quien evita su mirada y desv_í_o mi rostro de sus manos. No puedo evitar huir de lo que soy, de todo lo que hice en mi vida y soy m_á_s que consciente de las consecuencias que acarrean mis actos. _

—_A pesar de todos mis miedos _—_murmuro mirando la nada_—_, de eso que yo s_é _y t_ú _no, sigo__ pensando que __me salvar_á_s la __vida. __Tal vez todo ser_á _distinto __si solo pudi_é_ramos intentarlo, pero tengo miedo a que veas lo que fui y sigo siendo. Por eso, mi _ú_nica prueba de eso que los dem_á_s llaman amor, es no buscarte para as_í _no romperte el coraz_ó_n. Quiz_á_s esa sea mi verdadera condena... _

—_B_ú_scame, Evs _—_replica casi al instante con la voz rota_—_. Haz todo lo posible y deja que yo me ocupe del resto. T__al vez podamos__ ser felices como lo somos en nuestros sue_ñ_os, pero necesito que lo intentes, que no me apartes de ti... Una oportunidad, Evs... Eso es todo lo que te pido. _

_El ruego en su voz, el nudo que percibo en su garganta, me hacen dudar. Tal vez estoy cometiendo un error al aferrarme a vivir estos sue_ñ_os con ella. _«_Pero _¿_qu_é _m_á_s puedo hacer? Soy fae, ella humana y ese simple, llano, y gigante detalle ya nos separa antes de empezar_»_. _

—_April, _¿_es que no lo entiendes? _—_inquiero de forma ret_ó_rica gir_á_ndome para verla_—_. S_í _algo he aprendido muy bien en mi vida, es que hay que aceptar que nosotros somos la suma de recuerdos, de experiencias, de emociones, de prejuicios, de sentimientos y que nuestro presente est_á _marcado por todo lo que hemos hecho en el pasado. Mi pasado y mi presente son la suma de errores, de todo el da_ñ_o que hice a los dem_á_s. T_ú _no sabes todo lo que he hecho y no puedo permitir que mi pasado lleno de errores te alcancen. _

—_Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir por estar contigo y vivir un futuro diferente _—_vuelve a sentenciar con tanta seguridad que me hiela la sangre. _

_April se inclina hacia m_í _y besa mi cuello. Cierro los ojos, pero no con tanta fuerza porque s_é _que as_í _puedo despertar de este sue_ñ_o y ahora no quiero. _

—_Quiz_á_s solo seas parte de mis anhelos, de aquello que no he podido tener y de mi imaginaci_ó_n _—_replic_ó _susurrando cuando ella se separa de m_í _para defender mi decisi_ó_n. _

—_Soy todo eso y mucho m_á_s, Evs _—_dice mientras abro los ojos y observo como va desapareciendo ante mis ojos_—_. B_ú_scame, que yo me encargar_é _de hacerte ver que no soy solo un simple sue_ñ_o. _

_Es ir_ó_nico escuchar sus palabras y al mismo tiempo ver como desaparece lentamente dentro de este sue_ñ_o. Me permito derramar un par de lagrimas, repasando con la mirada cada detalle de mi alrededor, reviviendo cada instante que pase con April y sumergi_é_ndome m_á_s y m_á_s en la duda si hacer lo que creo correcto o lo que deseo hacer. S_é _perfectamente las consecuencias de perseguir este anhelo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que quiz_á_s est_é _cometiendo un error en no hacer nada. Paso mis manos donde estaba en cuerpo de April en su lado de la cama, incluso sintiendo el rastro de su calor. _

—_Quiz_á_s tienes raz_ó_n, cari_ñ_o... Quiz_á_s _—_susurro abandonando este sue_ñ_o._"

Abro los ojos lentamente y despierto sola en mi habitación. La sensación de frustración que siempre padezco al despertarme sin ella, se convierte en una bola de nervios en la boca de mi estomago, causándome unas nauseas terribles. Me levanto de la cama y, tambaleándome por el alcohol que aún corre por mis venas, consigo llegar a mi baño. Me pongo de cuclillas ante el wáter y comienzo a vomitar. Las arcadas se vuelven más violenta mientras expulso todo lo que había en mi estomago. El asco se convierte en una espiral interminable hasta que consigo detenerla y me dejo caer en el suelo del baño, limpiándome la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

El frío de las baldosas comienza a traspasar la escasa ropa que llevo encima, pero no es una desagradable sensación, porque me hace sentir que estoy viva. Aún así, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por el esfuerzo que hice y también por la falta de alcohol en mi sistema. Paso varios minutos tendida en el suelo mientras mis músculos se sacuden con violencia, pero en mi mente solo retumba su voz con cada uno de mis latidos. Comienzo a llorar sin ningún reparo, sintiéndome aún más miserable de lo que jamás llegué a sentirme. Necesito encontrarla, aunque sé que le haré daño cuando sepa que mi mundo no es el suyo. El estremecimiento en mi cuerpo se vuelve cada vez peor. Nunca he estado inversa en una situación similar a esta, pero en los últimos cuatro días solo he querido destruirme.

Consigo arrastrarme por el suelo hasta que me sujeto del mueble del lavabo y haciendo un acopio de todas mis fuerzas logro ponerme en pie. Apoyo ambas manos en el borde del lavamanos, evitando mirarme al espejo y dandole tiempo a mis piernas para que sostengan mi peso. Cuando el temblor en mis rodillas se hace más tenue, giro la llave del agua caliente y, sin aún mirarme en el espejo, me lavo la cara casi con desesperación. El sonido de la voz de April se convierte en una tortura. Solo tengo que coger el teléfono y llamarla, pero no lo hago y esta lucha interna conmigo misma me ha llevado a una vorágine auto destructiva, pensando en la maldita predicción de la Oráculo.

Agarro una toalla y la arrastro por mi cara y cuello. La ropa que llevo puesta está toda mojada, algo que solo aumenta el frío en mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a rehuir de mirarme al espejo haciendo un esfuerzo para caminar hacia el vestidor, sujetándome de las paredes, pensando en la última vez que comí algo porque el hambre se comienza a mezclar con las ansias que tengo de beber un poco más de whisky. Mientras me desvisto, intento recordar lo que hice en los últimos días, pero solo me acuerdo de imágenes borrosas y distorsionadas por todo lo que he intentado hacer para no pensar. Solo sé que han pasado cuatro días desde la ruptura con Sasha, de su viaje a París y de mi lucha por no buscar a April. En un arrebato de ira, quemé el papel que me dio con su número de teléfono, pensando que así podría protegerla de mí, pero esos números ya están dentro de mi memoria. No he salido de casa por miedo a encontrarla y no dejarla ir jamás. Por eso he bebido más que en ningún momento de mi vida y he recurrido a las drogas con tal de olvidarla.

Consigo enfundarme otro de mis pijamas de seda y salgo del vestidor cada vez más mareada y desorientada por la debilidad de mi cuerpo. _«__Necesito una copa__»_. Me digo en silencio mientras me sujeto de la barandilla bajando las escalera con cuidado. De manera estoica, consigo llegar a mi bodega personal que está cerca de la cocina. No me he topado con ninguno de mis empleados encargados del servicio de mi casa, pero quizás todavía no ha amanecido. Intento abrir la puerta de la bodega, pero está cerrada con llave. _«__Pero, __¿__qu__é __demonios?__»_ Refunfuño cada vez más nerviosa al no poder abrir la puerta, forzando sin control la cerradura. Reúno todas mis fuerzas y comienzo a golpear la madera como si quisiera romperla, pero nada.

—¡ALFRED! —grito desesperada llamando a mi mayordomo.

_«__Me importa una mierda si est__á __durmiendo, necesito abrir esta maldita puerta ya__»__._ Vuelvo a gritar su nombre con más fuerza, vociferando mil improperios por segundo y sin dejar de darle puntapiés o golpeando la madera con mis puños hasta que mis nudillos comienzan a sangrar, pero no consigo nada. Me siento cada vez más frustrada, triste, desesperada, porque por primera vez en mi vida tengo que hacer un sacrificio que me está matando.

Mi frustración ha dado paso a la tristeza y la tristeza a la derrota. Apoyo la espalda contra la maldita puerta que no puedo abrir y me deslizo hasta el suelo llorando. Observó como la sangre brota de mis nudillos incrementando mis mareos. Cierro los ojos al sentir que comienzo a desmayarme y escucho la voz de Kenzi gritando mi nombre. Me esfuerzo por mantenerme consciente hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

—¡Evony, por Odín, ¿estás bien? —inquiere preocupada, pero al ver sus ojos recuerdo los de April.

Niego con la cabeza sintiéndome más débil, con la vista nublada y el frío arremetiendo contra mí. La voz de Kenzi se disuelve en mis oídos hasta convertirse en silencio y pierdo la consciencia en sus brazos, pensando en April.


	4. I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With

_**Aclaración del titulo del capitulo: **por el escaso margen de caracteres que ofrece fanfiction a la hora de escribir los títulos y por culpa de Tom Waits que escribió el título de su canción muy largo, pues al final no me deja poner la palabra "you" en el título de este capítulo. u.u_

_**Dedicatoria:** para mi querida Aga, por alentarme a escribir este capítulo. :)_

_Espero que os guste. _

* * *

**_I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - (Primera Parte)_**

"_Mi mirada deambulan y se fija en los hermoso ojos de April mientras la luz del amanecer le va ganando la partida a la débil oscuridad de la noche. Siento como la mano de April pasea por la piel de mi cara, como si mis mejillas fueran un lienzo y sus dedos fueran pinceles que detallan a la perfección cada línea de mi rostro. Me hace cosquillas, pero la sensación es tan agradable que me ha hipnotizado. Estoy prendada a sus caricias y el brillo que desprende sus ojos verdes casi azules. No os puedo explicar lo que siento cuando estoy así con ella, mirándola tan tranquila y con esa sonrisa que decora sus perfectos labios y que consigue nublarme la razón. _

_Muevo suavemente mi mano derecha que sube y baja por el costado de April, acariciando su piel mientras las dos seguimos tumbadas en la cama mirándonos sin decir nada. Daría la mitad de mi fortuna por saber lo que pasa por su cabeza ahora mismo. De hecho, la daría toda con tal de saber qué debo hacer con todo esto que siento por ella. Cuanta ironía, yo, Evony Fleurette Marquise, la Morrigan, estúpidamente enamorada de una humana y que solo puedo conformarme con tenerla en mis sueños, porque una realidad sin ella me asusta como nada. «¿Desde cuando he sido tan cobarde?» Me pregunto sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, deslizando las yemas de mis dedos por la milagrosa curvatura de su cintura. _

_April pasa muy suave su pulgar por mis labios, dibujando a su paso mi sonrisa. La luz que va entrando con suavidad en la habitación hace que mirarla sea un delete destinado para unos pocos privilegiados como lo soy ahora mismo. Su hermoso cabello negro contrarresta y resalta a la perfección su blanca piel mientras que esa sonrisa que ahora me dedica forma unas pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos. April es perfecta, no soy capaz de encontrarle ni el más mínimo defecto y eso que yo siempre he sido una mujer muy exigente en cuanto a la belleza. Podría pasar horas enteras tumbada en esta cama, mirándola sin atreverme a pestañear porque no quiero despertar. _

—_Ojalá pudiese quedarme contigo así —susurra con la súplica en sus ojos, como si leyese mi pensamiento—. Ojalá no tuviese tanto miedo a despertarme y saber que ya no estás a mi lado, porque cuando abro los ojos te conviertes en imágenes borrosa que no puedo explicar al intentar recordarte._

—_Lo sé, April —murmuró sabiendo que es un reproche por su parte, pero mi decisión es lo mejor. _

_En nuestros sueños nos saldremos heridas, porque no importa si ella es humana y yo fae. En mis sueños puedo ser diferente... mejor. En mis sueños puedo ser de ella y ella solo mía, sin ataduras ni prohibiciones estúpidas. En mis sueños con April soy lo feliz que me da miedo ser cuando me despierto y tengo que ser la Morrigan. En mis sueños no hay predicciones de las Oráculos, no hay castigos ni condenas. En mis sueños solo soy Evony y nada me importa más que April._

—_Evs, prométeme que me buscarás —me pide acercándose un poco más a mí—. Por favor, di que sí. Ya no puedo seguir sintiendo esto en tus sueños y después olvidarte cuando me despierto. Nos merecemos algo más. _

—_Para mí tampoco es fácil, cariño —replico en un tono muy calmado—. Desde que te vi hace unos días, lo único que he querido es dormir para estar contigo. _

—_¿Eso es lo que quieres, Evony? —inquiere resentida, y con razón—. ¿Acaso no sientes cuando te despiertas como si estuvieses desperdiciando lo mejor que has sentido nunca? Porque a mí me pasa cada mañana después de que sueño contigo. _

—_April, te haré daño. Soy así, cuando estoy despierta tengo que ser de una manera muy distinta, pero aquí no._

_Aparta su mano de mi rostro y me mira con decepción. «Vaya, hasta en mis sueños soy capaz de de decepcionarla». No sé si podéis entenderme, porque yo misma no me entiendo, pero si April y yo nos volvemos a encontrarnos fuera de estos sueños, será peor. _

—_Pues debo decirte que esto llegará a su fin, más tarde o más temprano alguien se cruzara en nuestro camino y ya los sueños no serán los mismos. ¿Lo has pensando? —inquiere preocupada._

_La verdad es que esa posibilidad no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Mi cuasi relación con Sasha terminó esa noche cuando dos de mis orcos derribaron su puerta y ella se fue a París al día siguiente. Después he entrado en una espiral autodestructiva, por decirlo de alguna forma delicada, sin plantearme que algo como lo que dice April pudiese ocurrir. _

—_¿Hay alguien en tu vida? —le pregunto con un miedo terrible. _

_April sujeta mis mejillas con delicadeza, mirando mis ojos como si quisiese encontrar algo que busca desde hace mucho tiempo y ella sabe que lo ha encontrado, pero lo que le ofrezco no es suficiente. _

—_Sí, pero el problema es que esa persona vive en mis sueños y la olvido cuando despierto —responde maquillando su impotencia con una débil sonrisa. _

—_Sé que es injusto, April —replicó a media voz, admitiendo la verdad—. También sé que te mereces más de mí, pero si en realidad supieras lo que soy te haré más daño. _

—_Y dale con lo mismo —replicó tensando la mandíbula por mi cabezoneria—. Evs, escúchame, no me importa tu pasado, solo quiero saber si despiertas__podemos ser felices juntas. Porque yo estoy convencida de que lo seremos, solo si lo intentas._

_Permanezco en silencio, mirando sus ojos y pensando en la predicción que me dijo la Oráculo siglos atrás. Pero también sé que esta situación es insostenible y que dentro de muy poco perderé hasta estos sueños con ella. April observa mi silencio, hasta que a lo lejos comienza a sonar un pitido, muy tenue. Sé lo que significa y lo que va a pasar dentro de nada. _

—_Evony, bésame rápido que me estoy despertando —susurra con complicidad acercándose a mí. _

_No titubeo y busco sus labios para darle un beso que cambia por completo mi pensar. Acaricio sus mejillas con ternura hasta que siento como April comienza a evaporarse dejándome sola. El calor de sus labios es el único rastro del cual me aferro hasta que abro los ojos y veo que ella ya no está. Suspiro largamente, concentrándome en otro pitido que no cesa de sonar constantemente. Me giro sintiendo como la cama sin ella se me hace tan grande y miro el techo unos segundos hasta que el pitido consigue que mi mente se ponga en blanco o por lo menos solo pienso en April hasta que cierro los ojos, susurrando su nombre como lo hago cada vez que sueño con ella__, aun__que__ cuando me despiert__e sé que todo esto se me olvidará, esperando que no me enamore de ella". _

El sonido pausado de una máquina consigue que lentamente abra los ojos. Apenas puedo enfocar bien, pero pestañeo un par de veces escuchando como ese ruido empieza a acelerarse. Siento mucha sed, como si no hubiese bebido en días. Al fin mi mirada consigue enfocar mejor y cuando quiero girar la cabeza me doy cuenta que ese simple gesto me cuesta mucho. Inhalo una larga bocanada de oxígeno y dejo salir el aire utilizado después de unos cortos segundo produciendo un suspiro débil, pero sonoro. De repente, siento como alguien sujeta con delicadeza mi muñeca y, aunque deseo ver quien lo hace, me cuesta moverme.

Estoy sumamente débil. De hecho, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me levanté de la cama y ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice antes de quedarme dormida. Intentó acordarme de algo, pero solo lo único que viene a mi mente es la voz de Kenzi y poco más.

_«¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?»_ Pienso, mientras me percato de que tampoco puedo hablar. Mi boca está seca y me cuesta tragar mi propia y escasa saliva. Trato de mover mis piernas que parecen estar entumecidas al igual que mis brazos. De repente, el sonido de ese pitido que no se calla se mezcla con una voz que reconozco, pero no entiendo que hace ella en mi habitación.

—Evony, ¿me escuchas?

La voz de Lauren suena lejana. Una luz me ciega por unos instantes. Primero en mi ojo derecho y después en el izquierdo. _«¡Maldita sea, no recuerdo nada!» _Exclamo para mis adentros porque no puedo hablar. La voz de Lauren parece cada vez más cercana, pero sigo sin poder mover mi cuello para verla. Respiro lentamente, llenado de aire mis pulmones y después expulsándolo igual de lento. Borrosas imágenes aparecen en mi memoria, aunque son muy abstractas y difusas.

Continúo escuchando las palabras de Lauren que no para de hablarme. Intento contestarle, aunque sin éxito. Recuerdo que estaba en mi salón bebiendo y preparando varias rayas de cocaina. Puedo sentir como en mi boca aparece el sabor del whisky, empezando a impregnar toda mi lengua. Siento una ganas enormes de levantarme de la cama y servirme un vaso, pero no puedo moverme.

Otro recuerdo aparece en mi cabeza, yo estaba inclinada sobre la mesilla del salón esnifando la cocaina y después bebía el contenido casi completo del vaso que me había servido. Vuelvo a intentar mover mi cuello, para decirle a Lauren que deje de hablar que no me puedo concentrar. _«Ok, ¿qué hice anoche?» _Me pregunto otra vez, aunque en mi memoria no aparece una imagen, pero si la voz de Kenzi diciéndome que aguantara. _«Vale, ahora si no entiendo nada». _

Nuevamente, la voz de Lauren diciendo mi nombre interrumpe mis pensamientos y haciendo un esfuerzo terrible giro mi cabeza para ver a la doctora humana con cara de preocupación. Su mano es la que sujeta mi muñeca comprobando mi pulso y sobre mi pecho tiene presionada la campana del estetoscopio para escuchar mi corazón o respiración, yo qué sé. Siento que poco a poco puedo mover mis brazos, sintiendo dolor en las articulaciones, aunque consigo moverlos.

—Tranquila, Evony —dice Lauren en un tono profesional—. Ahora estás bien.

_«¡Y una mierda que estoy bien! No puedo moverme sin que me duela hasta el alma y tampoco puedo articular palabra»._ Mi mal genio solo aparece con un ligero y doloroso fruncir de mi ceño. Lauren sonríe intentando que me calme, pero eso no funciona conmigo. Las fuerzas parecen irse despertando en mi cuerpo, aunque a su ritmo porque puedo mover mi cuerpo cuando a mis músculos le dan la gana.

Trago saliva, o la poca que tenía en mi boca consiguiendo girar más rápidamente mi cuello, aunque al ritmo de una tortuga recién nacida. Y para rematar, tengo mucha hambre, pero no de comida sino el hambre de mi naturaleza. _«¿Cuando me alimenté por ultima vez?»__._Me pregunto como una subnormal, porque si no me acuerdo de lo que hice la noche anterior menos me voy a acordar de la ultima vez que me alimenté del talento de algún artista.

—Agua... Ahora —musito muy bajo.

Le doy gracias a Odín que Lauren se había quitado de los oídos el estetoscopio y puede escucharme. Miro de reojo como ella sirve un vaso de agua porque mover el cuello me duele la vida. _«¿Habré tenido un accidente con el coche? Porque me duele todo». _La doctora Lewis coloca una pajita entre mis labios y comienzo a beber pequeños sorbos. _«Si tuve un accidente me tuvo que llevar por delante un camión doble. ¡Ay, me duele hasta respirar!» _

Aparto la pajita de mi boca, para acto seguido soltar un suspiro largo. Mis cuerdas vocales parecen que también se están levantando de ese letargo, pero no quiero ni preguntarme desde cuando no hablo porque es absurdo seguir haciéndome preguntas a mí misma. Lauren coloca el vaso en la mesilla y yo aprovecho para echar un vistazo comprobando dónde diablos estoy. _«Ok, por lo menos estoy en mi casa y en mi cama»._ Pero hay equipos médicos alrededor de mi cama y eso no me da muchas pistas de lo que me pasó.

—Descansa un poco más que te vendrá bien —dice Lauren sonriente, aunque en sus ojos puedo ver lo cansada que está—. Ya lo peor ha pasado.

_«Ay, Odín, ¿qué me ha pasado y por qué diablos no recuerdo nada de los últimos días?». _Pienso mientras Lauren me cubre mejor con las sabanas. Aprovechó su cercanía para sujetar su mano y respiro para que mi voz aparezca de una maldita vez.

—¿Qué...ha... pasado? —inquiero muy despacio logrando que mi voz suene más fuerte.

—No te preocupes, solo tienes que descansar y después debes alimentarte.

El letargo que parecía dominar mi cuerpo está desapareciendo, aunque no así el dolor que me produce moverme. Me quejo apretando mis dientes mientras la mano de Lauren me impide que haga movimientos bruscos.

—No me acuerdo de nada —susurro mirando sus ojos, suspirando de pura impotencia.

—Normal que no te acuerdes —escucho la voz Kenzi desde el umbral de la puerta, avanzando rápido hacia mí—. Te fuiste de party hard con las drogas y el alcohol. ¿Querías hacerle la competencia a Keith Richards o qué?

—Kenz, acaba de despertar y es mejor que la dejemos descansar —le dice Lauren evitando que me monte una bronca.

—No... Lauren —murmuro como puedo mientras pequeños flashes de mi memoria consiguen hacerme recordar lo que pasó.

La doctora Lewis me ayuda a incorporarme y a pesar de su ayuda, mi cuerpo me duele horrores.

—Evony Fleurette Marquise, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? —me pregunta Kenzi, cruzándose de brazos.

Esa pregunta activa a mi memoria y comienzo a recordar la predicción de la Oráculo, los ojos de April, lo que pasó con Sasha, los besos que me dio April, todo lo que pasó en la gala de la fashion week, la canción Heroes de David Bowie, los excesos de drogas y alcohol en los que estuve sumergida en los últimos días junto con todos los sueños que tuve con April. Es la primera vez que puedo recordar todo lo que he soñado con ella durante años y las promesas de buscarla a las cueles me comprometí.

—April —digo con fuerza mirando los ojos de la única humana que ha sido capaz de mostrarme algo de afecto.

—Eso, ¿quién demonios es April? —me pregunta Kenzi relajándose al ver mi dolor físico—. Llevas dos días susurrando su nombre sin parar.

La miro unos instantes sin saber qué responderle. _«¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué April es la mujer que he estado esperando toda mi vida? ¿Qué una estúpida predicción de la Oráculo me tiene acojonada? ¿Qué solo puedo estar con April cuando sueño con ella? ¿Qué me estoy enamorado de una humana y eso no es posible porque soy la jodida Morrigan?»_.

Cierro los ojos, soltando un leve quejido, pero no de dolor físico sino de remordimiento. Recuerdo ese beso que compartir con April en mi último sueño con ella y la necesidad lacerante de cumplir mi promesa. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como Kenzi y Lauren me miran esperando que diga algo.

—Tengo que levantarme de esta cama —murmuro removiéndome para sentarme, aunque Lauren coloca sus manos en mis hombros para impedirlo.

—No, tienes que descansar y después alimentarte —me regaña intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

—Lauren, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —dice Kenzi mirándome y separando las manos de la doctora de mis hombros.

Observo como Lauren frunce el ceño, negando con la cabeza. Kenzi asiente como si hablaran en silencio a través de esas miradas encontradas.

—Está muy débil —replica Lauren refiriéndose a mi estado físico—. Ahora no es el mejor momento, Kenz.

—Tarde o temprano se va a enterar —murmura muy seria—. Es la Morrigan y la única que quizás pueda ayudarnos.

Aprovecho el momento de discusión entre ellas para acomodarme mejor y sentarme en la cama, notando como cada músculo me duele por la falta de movimiento. Estoy débil, con una resaca terrible que va a partirme la cabeza en dos y completamente hambrienta, pero a pesar de eso ya voy sintiendo como las fuerzas vuelven a mi cuerpo. Por las expresiones en sus caras, algo ha pasado y no solo por mi estado físico de los últimos días._ «¿Cuántos días llevo durmiendo?»._

—A ver, ¿qué diablos pasa? —inquiero intentando quitarme el catéter de suero que llevo pegado en mi brazo.

—No te lo quites —vuelve a regañarme Lauren, apartando mi mano del catéter.

La fusilo con la mirada, quitando mi mano del aposito que cubre el catéter. Lauren lo vuelve a pegar mejor, evitando mirar a Kenzi, tomándose su tiempo para pensar en lo que debe decirme.

—Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo —le advierte a la doctora cruzándose de brazos.

Lauren resopla contrariada, pero no le queda más remedio que aceptar. Yo sigo sin entender nada de lo que parece que ocurrió en mi ausencia, algo que no me gusta ni un poco. Miro a Kenzi, pero ella no aparta sus ojos del rostro de Lauren.

—Vale, pero déjame darle algo que la ayude —replica enfadada.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquiero al ver como Lauren rebusca algo en su maletín.

—No te preocupes, que dos días metida día y noche en esta casa me fueron útiles para hacer un suero que te ayude con tu hambre de musa insaciable.

_«¿Ha dicho dos días? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado y por qué la súcubo no está aporreando mi puerta para buscar a su novia? Aquí está pasando algo que no me gusta nada». _Pienso para mis adentros viendo como Lauren vuelve con una inyección que pincha en el catéter que está pegado a mis venas. Miro a Kenzi que me sonríe sin fuerzas. Aunque no me gusta que Lauren haga experimentos con mi cuerpo, no puedo oponerme.

El efecto del suero es casi inmediato. Mi cuerpo parece recuperar todas las fuerzas perdidas mientras mi corazón bombea la sustancia que creó Lauren para mí. Lleno de aire mis pulmones, notando como el dolor desaparece rápidamente de mis músculos. Suspiro con una sonrisa al estar más aliviada.

—¿Mejor? —me pregunta Lauren buscando una libreta y me mira para anotar mis reacciones.

—Mucho mejor —respondo aparentando mis puños y moviendo mi cuello sin sentir dolor—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Lauren es muy lista, pero después te explicará sus experimentos al estilo más puro estilo de Víctor Frankenstein —comenta Kenzi sentándose a mi lado en la orilla de la cama.

Me encojo de hombros, mirando a Kenzi y después la cara afligida de Lauren que empieza a respirar lentamente rehuyendo de la mirada de Kenzi.

—Bo y yo hemos terminado —confiesa a media voz.

_«Anda, pero si eso no es nuevo»._ Pienso para mí misma sin poder evitar echarme a reír, algo que a Lauren no se sienta nada bien y me mira con rabia directamente a los ojos. Me disculpo dejando de reír y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que no me pegue, porque la veo muy capaz.

—Tranquila, querida —digo sin darle importancia—. Bo volverá contigo en menos de dos días como siempre lo hace, porque ella está enamorada de ti.

—Pues yo no lo veo tan fácil —comenta Kenzi—. Bo está con un tal Rainer que lo fue a rescatar a un tren o algo así. No me gusta nada ese hombre.

Abro los ojos con asombro y doy un pequeño respingo sobresaltada._ «No puede ser, es imposible»._ De repente siento como mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y mi mente comienza a trabajar en una solución para devolver a Rainer al tren o hacer algo para defender el sistema fae, aunque para él sea una traición.

—Evs, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Kenzi, colocando la palma de su mano en mi frente para tomarme la temperatura.

Asiento con la mirada perdida, porque necesito pensar rápido en una solución. _«Skyler, ella es la única que puede ayudarme a controlar a su padre». _Me repito a mí misma en silencio, buscando la forma de cómo conseguir presentarlos y contar esa historia que puede apaciguar las ansias de venganza que ahora mismo debe querer Rainer.

—Evony, ¿qué sabes de Rainer?

La voz de Lauren me saca de mis pensamientos y al mismo tiempo me quito las sabanas intentando ponerme en pie. También me deshago del catéter, con tanta brusquedad que siento el pinchazo al salir de mi vena, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar sobre "El Desafiante" y necesito reunirme con Trick antes que Rainer lo mate a él y después a los Una Mens.

—Espera, ¿adónde vas? —inquiere Kenzi sujetándome del brazo cuando consigo ponerme en pie—. ¿Qué pasa con Rainer?

—Tengo que hablar con Trick y con los Una Mens.

—Evony, ayer los Una Mens fueron asesinados por Rainer y Bo —dice Lauren mirándome a los ojos—. Necesitamos saber todo sobre él para ayudar a Bo.

Me siento de vuelta en la cama, sin creerme lo que me ha confesado la doctora. _«¿Cómo demonios logró la súcubo sacar a Rainer del tren?»._ Me pregunto en silencio, buscando un plan B para solucionar el problema que representa Rainer.

—Evs, por favor —me ruega Kenzi sujetando mi mano.

—Rainer es muy peligroso para nuestro sistema —lo suelto tal como lo pienso—. Fue el líder de los rebeldes al reinado del rey sangriento y si ha vuelto es para acabar con los bandos faes y con Trick.

—¿Por eso mató a los Una Mens? —pregunta Kenzi.

—Sí —digo antes de levantarme—. Los Una Mens son los protectores de las leyes de los faes.

Camino hacia mi vestidor para escoger algo que ponerme. Enciendo la luz y veo por el espejo como Kenzi y Lauren también vienen conmigo.

—Los Una Mens eran unos sadicos asquerosos, pero no me alegro que los asesinaran —comenta mi única amiga humana siguiéndome los pasos.

—Los Una Mens son lo de menos —replicó buscando uno de mis vestidos—. Rainer quiere acabar con nuestro sistema y reinará el caos.

—¿Dejaras de ser la Morrigan? —inquiere Lauren mostrándose asustada.

Saco un vestido de Armani, se lo doy a Kenzi para que me lo sostenga y me voy casi corriendo al armario de mis zapatos para escoger los tacones que me voy a poner.

—Eso no va a pasar —aclaro mientras mi mirada busca los zapatos que combinen con el color de mi vestido y al tenerlos en mis manos, me doy la vuelta para salir de mi vestidor —. Voy a llamar a Skyler para que vuelva de París ahora mismo.

Salgo del vestidor con Kenzi y Lauren a mis espalda. Vuelvo a mi dormitorio para buscar mi móvil aunque no tengo ni idea en donde lo dejé.

—Skyler no está en París —dice Kenzi dejando mi ropa sobre la cama—. Sasha le pidió que se quedara aquí porque piensa que Sky es tu espía o algo de eso. Tamsin está en París con Sasha por tu culpa.

_«Pero hay que ver lo lista que es Sasha o tal vez habrá leído algo en mi pensamiento como buena valquiria que es». _Pienso mientras intento encontrar mi puñetero móvil.

—Bien, porque necesito ver a Skyler ya —digo sin mirarlas porque no encuentro por ningún lado mi móvil—. Y por Tamsin no te preocupes porque es mucho mejor que Rainer no la vea después de lo que le hizo.

—Evony, ¿qué pasará con Bo? —inquiere Lauren dándome mi móvil.

—¿Que le hizo Tamsin a Rainer? —me pregunta después Kenzi, preocupada por su novia.

Cojo mi movil que me ofrece la doctora y lo desbloqueo. Le escribo a mi secretaria para que en veinte minutos dos artistas estén en mi casa y pueda alimentarme de su talento. El suero de Lauren es bueno, pero necesito estar más fuerte.

—A la súcubo no le pasará nada y a Tamsin es mejor dejarla en París con Sasha —respondo mientras escribo el mensaje a Corinne—. Ahora sólo hay que controlar a Rainer y regresarlo a su tren o mandarlo lejos de Trick.

—Bo ha dicho que Rainer es su destino y parece que... bueno, ya sabes —comenta Kenzi, cortándose un poco para no hacerle daño a Lauren con sus palabras.

—Pues su destino va a volver al tren sin paradas —replicó dandole a "enviar" al mensaje.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Lauren, poniéndose frente a mí.

—Primero hablar con Skyler y después decirle la verdad a la súcubo —respondo evitando ver sus ojos cansado.

—¿Qué verdad? —otra pregunta de Kenzi evita que me mueva

—Tengo un plan, pero dejad de preguntarme que tengo que ducharme —respondo mirándolas y camino hacia el baño—. Kenzi, llama a Skyler y dile que la necesito aquí en quince minutos, por favor.

—Ahora mismo —responde y sale de la habitación.

Miro a Lauren antes de seguir mi camino hacia el baño. No sé que decirle porque se ve realmente dolida por lo que ha hecho Bo con Rainer.

—Lauren, todo saldrá bien —digo girándome antes de abrir la puerta de mi baño.

—Yo no estoy tan segura —murmura con la derrota impregnado su voz—, pero tengo algo más que decirte y pedirte un favor.

Siento como viene detrás de mí, pero se queda parada en el umbral de la puerta, me giro mientras me voy desnudando.

—Vamos, entra —le digo haciendo un gesto para que pase y después cierre la puerta—. Me ducho y me lo cuentas para ahorrar tiempo.

—No, yo te espero aquí a que termines —murmura lo mirando al suelo..

—Lauren, mi tiempo ahora mismo es literalmente oro —replicó cogiendo su mano y la arrastro hacia el baño.

Termino de quitarme mi ropa interior y veo por el espejo que Lauren se ha dado la vuelta, muerta de vergüenza. A mí me da igual, sé que a Lauren le gusta las mujeres pero yo no soy su tipo. Además, mi relación con Lauren es estrictamente profesional, aunque en este momento la profesionalidad brille por su ausencia. Giro la llave del agua caliente, para después buscar una toalla con la que luego me secaré y entro en la ducha esperando escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

—Evony, quiero pedirte que por favor me des permiso para trabajar en los laboratorios de las Sombras en Múnich —dice mostrándose segura—. Necesito cambiar de aires y estar un tiempo alejada de todo.

La escucho mientras el agua consigue relajar mis músculos. La idea de que Lauren se vaya no me gusta nada, pero tampoco puedo retenerla. Nuestro acuerdo cuando se unió a las Sombras fue muy claro y debo respetarlo.

—¿Es por lo que pasa con Bo? —inquiero buscando el bote de champú.

Lauren se queda en silencio, meditando la respuesta que piensa darme.

—Es por todo, Evony —contesta después de varios segundos—. Llevo mucho tiempo luchando con cosas que parecen ser invencibles.

—Vale, lo entiendo, pero no tienes que pedirme permiso —respondo lavándome el cabello—. Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras, aunque me gustaría que me dieras por lo menos una semana para solucionar todo lo que ocurre ahora mismo.

Aprovecho que Lauren se queda callada para terminar de enjugarme el cabello y también lavo mi cuerpo lo más rápido posible para poder tener esta conversación con Lauren frente a frente.

—Por supuesto —dice casi suspirando—. Puedo esperar una semana hasta que se solucione todo.

—Bien, cuando tenga bajo control todo con Rainer hablaremos de tu traslado a Alemania, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras bien.

Termino de enjabonarme y aclaro mi piel lo más rápido que puedo. _«Tengo una semana para hacer que Bo y Lauren vuelvan juntas porque no pienso dejar que la doctora Lewis se vaya al otro lado del mundo». _La ducha me está sentando muy bien, aunque la conversación con Lauren no es del todo de mi agrado. Cierro el agua caliente y estiro mi mano para buscar a tientas la toalla con la que comienza a secarme. Después cojo otra para quitarme la humedad de mi cabello. Antes de salir me enrollo la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y miro como Lauren aún evita mirarme.

—¿Qué más querías decirme, Lauren? —pregunto caminando hacia el lavabo para cepillarme los dientes.

—Es mejor que te espere afuera —responde sin darme tiempo a replicarle.

La miro salir del baño mientras me lavo los dientes. Algo en sus ademanes me preocupa, pero quizás solo sea la nueva decepción que Bo la ha hecho pasar. Me pongo crema en todo mi cuerpo, pensando en cómo ayudar a Lauren, porque la opción de que se vaya a Alemania no me gusta nada. Saco el secador de pelo y termino peinándolo con los rizos de siempre. Antes de maquillarme, voy al vestidor para buscar mi ropa interior. Entre la ducha y estar lista solo he tardado quince minutos. _«Esto es un récord Guinness para mí»._

Al salir a mi habitación para ponerme mi vestido, veo como Lauren está hablando con Kenzi mientras desconectan los equipos médicos que había utilizado la doctora Lewis para controlar mi resaca monumental. Camino hasta mi cama dándome cuenta que las dos se quedan calladas. Tal vez la situación es más grave de lo que me han dicho, pero no tengo más opción que descubrirlo por mí misma.

—Voy a esperar a Skyler que estará a punto de llegar —dice Kenzi caminado hacia la puerta.

Me enfundo el vestido negro de Armani y me acerco a Lauren para que me ayude a subir la cremallera. Aparta mi cabello para que no me lo pille con la cremallera que ella sube con cuidado. Lauren y yo no somos amigas, pero sentimos un mutuo respeto. Ella es una persona muy válida, algo que los antiguos Ash no se dieron cuenta o no supieron como tratarla. Aún así, no descarto que en un futuro no muy lejano Lauren sea capaz de confiar en mí, porque yo, contra todo pronóstico, confío en ella.

Le doy las gracias para volver a la cama y me calzo los tacones. De repente, siento como Lauren también se sienta a mi lado, captando mi atención. Me giro para verla y me doy cuenta que ella tiene una carpeta en su mano.

—Tenemos que hablar de tus sueños —dice muy seria, con ese tono profesional que he aprendido a descifrar atrás los meses que hemos trabajado juntas.

El rostro de April aparece en mi mente y siento que mi corazón se acelera. La palabra "sueño" retumba en mis oídos, aunque es imposible que Lauren sepa que sueño con April.

—Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo —digo un tanto a la defensiva y sin ningún motivo—. Podemos hablar de eso luego.

—No, Evony, es muy importante —replica poniéndose en pie cuando lo hago yo.

Al ver sus ojos, siento que Lauren no está bromeando y si ha escuchado algo de lo que puede decir mientras soñaba con April, quizás pueda explicarlo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —mi tono sale igual de defensivo o quizás más.

—Mientras estuviste inconsciente te hice varias pruebas —Me tiende la carpeta y la cojo—. No sé lo que has estado soñando, pero estoy preocupada porque la actividad de tu cerebro mientras dormías no fue normal.

—Bueno, eso no quiere decir nada —replico sin darle importancia a su cara cada vez más seria y dejo la carpeta sobre la cama.

—Si la tiene, Evony, mientras soñabas en tu cerebro se fueron formando pequeños coágulos que pude disolver con fármacos, pero cada vez son más grandes y evitan el riego sanguíneo a tu cerebro —explica cada vez más agobiada.

—Lauren, soy fae y nada me va...

—Te equivocas —corta mis palabras sujetándome del brazo para que no me vaya—. Tengo que hacerte más pruebas, pero necesito que me digas lo que ocurre en tus sueños.

—Luego —le digo quitando mi brazo de su mano, con delicadeza.

—Evony, puedes morir si no me dejas ayudarte —espeta desesperada.

La miro, pero sigo sin creer lo que me dice. Es imposible que yo muera por soñar con April. Lo de los coágulos o lo que sea que Lauren vio en mi cerebro no significan nada.

—Nada me ocurrirá —replicó sonriente y me doy media vuelta para salir de mi habitación.

—¿April es fae o humana? —inquiere consiguiendo que me detenga en seco.

Me giro nuevamente para verla, borrando la sonrisa de mis labios y en mi frente aparece mi ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber? —le pregunto de forma intransigente.

—Porque cuando sueñas con ella, es cuando en tu cerebro se forman los coágulos y quizás la vida de April también está en peligro.

Me quedo sin aliento y siento como mis piernas empiezan a temblar. _«Ojos verdes casi azules. Te darán la vida que te falta y también serán tu perdición y castigo, para el resto de la eternidad.»_ En mis oídos retumba la voz de la oráculo en pleno trance cuando me dijo esas palabras hace tanto tiempo atrás.

_**Final de la primera parte... **_

* * *

_**Notas: **mañana publicaré la segunda parte del capitulo, sin falta. ** :)**_


	5. I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love (Part2)

_**Notas:** Arie, gracias por la review y me alegro que te guste esta historia porque sé que es muy rara. Contestando a tu pregunta, debo decirte que no. Kenzi es el personaje de la serie que todos conocemos, aunque es amiga de Evony, y April es un personaje inspirado en los roles de Twitter. Es decir; son dos personajes diferentes sin ninguna conexión más que su condición humana._

_Lo dicho; muchas gracias por tu review y espero que continúes disfrutando de ese fanfic raro, raro, raro, pero sumamente especial para mí. :)  
_

_Disfrutad de esta segunda parte._

* * *

_**I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - Segunda Parte.**_

Siento como el temblor en mis piernas comienzan a hacerlas flaquear, mi corazón no puede latir más deprisa porque sino se me saldría del pecho. Hago un esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie y también la calma, pero estoy muerta de miedo. Si Lauren no se equivoca, quizás pueda perder a April antes de ni si quieras saber si ella es la persona que cambiará mi destino.

—¿Qué dices? —le pregunto sintiendo como el miedo se apodera de mí.

Lauren descifra mi reacción como si yo fuese un libro abierto y se acerca con la carpeta en las manos.

—Estuve investigando y algunos faes han establecido conexiones con otros seres a través de los sueños —dice antes de entregarme otra vez la dichosa carpeta—. La mayoría de esos faes han muerto y aquellos con los que tenían conexión también lo han hecho. April puede estar en peligro, Evony, y tenemos que hacer algo para romper esa conexión.

No tardo en abrir la carpeta y veo como Lauren ha hecho una lista de faes que murieron según esa supuesta conexión de los sueños. Algunos nombres puedo reconocerlos al igual que acordarme de las misteriosas muertes de esos faes.

—¿Cómo puedo romper la conexión? —inquiero angustiada, pero no por mí sino por April.

—Evitando que hagáis la conexión a través de los sueños —sentencia sin contemplación.

Sus palabras son como un mazazo en toda mi cara. La única manera que tengo de ver a April sin tener que decirle sobre los faes y mantenerla protegida de este mundo, es a través de mis sueños. _«¡Maldita sea mi jodida suerte!»_.

—Lauren, nadie puede controlar lo que sueña —replico sintiéndome sin salidas.

—Cierto, pero puedes controlar a qué horas duermes —murmura colocando su mano en mi hombro, relajando el tono de su voz—. Imagino que April vive en la ciudad o en algún lugar donde el huso horario es el mismo al nuestro, por eso lo único que se me ocurre es que tú duermas cuando ella está despierta.

—Eso es una locura, Lauren —espeto tirando la carpeta sobre mi cama.

—Es la única opción de evitar que os conectéis y así tendré más tiempo para ayudarte. Evony, la vida de April y la tuya corren peligro —rebate intentando hacerme entender la gravedad de la situación.

Cierro los ojos un instante, pensando en cómo lograr romper la conexión sin poner a April en peligro, pero la simple idea de que ella esté sufriendo cualquier daño físico por estar soñando, me desquicia. Resoplo contrariada. La única opción que me queda es hacerle caso a Lauren. Recuerdo la cara de April durante el último sueño que tuve con ella hace menos de una hora y siento ganas de gritar. Tenso mi mandíbula, conteniendo ese grito que quiere salir vibrando por mi garganta.

—Vale, ahora tengo que solucionar todo el asunto de Rainer mientras tú sigues investigando —susurro resignada.

—¿April es de las Luces o de las Sombras? —inquiere intentado captar mi atención—. Necesito examinarla y controlar los daños que pudo ocasionar la conexión entre vosotras.

—April es humana y no sé el lugar exacto donde vive —confieso derrotada.

No puedo ver la expresión de Lauren porque mi mirada ha caído sin reparo hacia el suelo. No me avergüenzo de la condición humana de April, pero me arrepiento de que por culpa de mis sueños ahora ella este en peligro.

—Voy a hablar con Dyson para que me ayude a buscarla, pero ya no puedes soñar con ella, Evony. ¿Me has entendido? —inquiere colocando su mano en mi brazo, intentado consolarme de alguna manera.

—Evs, dos hombres te están esperando y Skyler también a llegado —dice Kenzi a mi espalda.

No sé si ella ha escuchado mi conversación con Lauren, pero ahora mismo no me importa nada más que saber de April y si ella está bien. Además, Kenzi es quizás la única persona que cuenta con mi entera confianza y pronto le contaré todo lo que me pasa.

—Gracias, Kenz —contesto intentando ocultar, muy malamente, mi preocupación—. ¿Podrías decirles que ya estoy con ellos?

—Claro. Pero, Evs, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, en unos minutos bajo.

Kenzi me sonríe y sale de la habitación. Cuando la pierdo de mi vista, camino hacia el escritorio que está en mi dormitorio. Busco un papel junto con mi pluma y cuando lo encuentro escribió algo que me sé de memoria y que quizás pueda ayudar a Lauren a encontrar a April. Arranco el papel y regreso al lado de Lauren.

—Aquí tienes su numero de teléfono —Le entrego el trozo papel—. Se llama April O'Connell, entre 25 y 30 años, su estatura es un poco más baja que la mía, cabello negro, piel blanca, delgada, ojos verdes casi azules y absolutamente preciosa —digo rápido, aunque pronunciar el color de sus ojos hace que una punzada de dolor se instale en mi pecho—. Dile a Dyson que busque toda la información que exista de ella; historial médico, antecedentes y si algún otro fae se ha acercado a April.

—Lo haré.

—Os ruego que seáis discretos y no os acerquéis a ella si no es estrictamente necesario —pronunció cada palabra intentando enmascarar mi resignación—. ¿Entendido?

Recojo mi bolso, meto mi móvil junto con la pluma que acabo de utilizar para escribir el número de teléfono de April. Me doy cuenta que mis manos tiemblan, pero hago lo posible por conservar la calma.

—Evony, ¿qué hacemos si April no está bien? —me pregunta Lauren, cuando estoy a punto de irme.

—Haz todo lo que sea por salvarla —digo girándome para verla a los ojos, con una expresión severa en mi rostro.

_«Haz lo que sea para salvarla de mí»._ Pienso mientras observo los ojos de Lauren que asiente rápidamente y con ese gesto me doy la vuelta. Salgo de mi habitación, notando como mi cuerpo aún tiembla por los nervios de solo pensar que April puede estar herida por los sueños que hemos mantenido los últimos días. _«Ella tiene que estar bien»_. Me repito a mí misma bajando las escaleras y controlando las ganas de vomitar.

Apenas pongo un pie en el salón, veo a Kenzi hablando con Skyler. Fuerzo la sonrisa cuando la joven súcubo cambiaformas cruza su mirada con la mía. Avanzo hasta ellas, conservando mi débil sonrisa, pero ahora más que nunca tengo que conservar la calma. En el rostro aniñado de Skyler aparece una sonrisa genuina, aunque puedo ver que ella también está un poco nerviosa.

—Skyler, querida —digo dandole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla—. Gracias por venir tan pronto.

_«Sí, lo sé. Yo no soy mucho de dar las gracias, pero hoy no soy la misma de siempre». _Miro sus expresivos ojos marrones, que combinan con su cabello lacio del mismo color. Skyler es muy delgada, tiene el cuerpo de una adolescente, pero la belleza de su padre y madre la ha heredado a partes iguales tanto en su forma femenina como masculina.

—Tranquila, Evs, tenía ganas de verte y hablar contigo después de lo que pasó con Sasha —repone con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos la delatan.

—Sí, pero no te he llamado para hablar de Sasha —replicó porque lo último que quiero es remover todo lo que pasó con la pequeña valkiria—. Tengo que reunirme con dos artistas en mi despacho, pero será una conversación corta. Después necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

—Ah, vale —asiente encogiéndose de hombros—. Te espero, tranquila.

—Perfecto —digo colocando mi mano en su hombro y le doy un ligero apretón—. No tardo nada y de camino hablaremos de Sasha.

Después de decir esto último, le pido a Kenzi que se quede con Skyler y que le pidan a Alfred si desean comer algo. Luego me dirijo a mi despacho donde me esperan dos artistas de los cuales pienso alimentarme. Intento no pensar en April, pero los recuerdos de los sueños con ella son tan claros y vividos que es imposible quitármela de la cabeza.

Entro en mi despacho y comienzo a hablar con los artistas. El talento de los dos, llenan de fuerzas a mi cuerpo, aunque tengo que controlarme porque no quiero dejarlos al borde de la locura. Como reacción, ambos comienzan a dibujar diferentes bocetos ya que el extraerle el talento también les da inspiración. Gracias al suero que me inyectó Lauren, el proceso de alimentación de mi naturaleza es mucho más rápido y eficiente._ «Necesito hablar con ella sobre sus experimentos porque son realmente buenos»._

La conversación apenas dura unos minutos, los suficientes para que recupere mis fuerzas. Los dejo en mi despacho dibujando como locos y sacando su talento a relucir. Apenas salgo de mi despacho, veo a Alfred y le pido que los vigile hasta que se le pase el efecto de mis poderes. Regreso al salón, buscando en mi bolso el móvil y me topo con Lauren casi tropezando con ella.

—Evony, ya he hablado con Dyson —habla en un tono confidente—. Voy para la estación de policía y después buscaremos a April.

—Bien, avísame inmediatamente de cualquier cosa que le pase —le digo mirando sus ojos, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Lo haré. ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta observando cada reacción que tengo.

Me tomo un segundo para abrir mi bolso y sacar mi móvil.

—Perfectamente —respondo escribiéndole un mensaje a mi chofer para que prepare la limusina—. El suero es muy bueno.

—Claro que lo es —dice orgullosa, aunque duda un instante—. También quería pedirte que me dejes hacerte un seguimiento para comprobar los efectos del suero.

—Por supuesto —digo sin mirarla, guardando mi móvil de vuelta en el bolso—. Iré a tu clínica cuando termine de solucionar el tema Rainer.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en quedarme aquí un par de días más —confiesa con cierta vergüenza.

Alzo la mirada con una sonrisa socarrona, pero sé el porqué Lauren me pide quedarse en mi casa.

—Vaya, quieres ser mi compañera de piso —bromeo relajándome un poco—. Jamás me lo imagine, doctora Lewis.

—Es para la investigación...

—Y para que la súcubo no te encuentre —completo su frase con la verdad—. Nos conocemos lo suficiente y sé que ella jamás vendría aquí a buscarte.

—Eso también —murmura bajando la mirada.

—Lo que necesites —digo colocando mi mano derecha sobre su brazo—. Instálate en la habitación que quieras y que Alfred te ayude.

—Kenzi también quiere quedarse aquí por unos días —comenta con cierta vergüenza.

—Vale, Okupas —digo sonriente, porque no me importa tenerlas en mi casa después de todo lo que han hecho por mí—. Pero ahora me tengo que ir.

—Gracias. Te llamaré cuando sepa algo de April.

—Ten cuidado y no os acerquéis a ella si no es necesario —susurro poniéndome seria, el tema de April me preocupa mucho y Lauren lo sabe.

—Quieres protegerla de la esclavitud, ¿cierto? —inquiere al leer mi mirada.

Eso es lo que más me preocupa, después de la salud de April, por eso no he querido ponerme en contacto con ella en los últimos días. Sé que cambiaré su vida y quizás no para mejor. Suspiro sintiéndome impotente ante esa situación. April me importa, más de lo que os podáis imaginar.

—No tengo tiempo, Lauren.

Asiente, dando por complacidas sus peticiones y preguntas. Caminamos juntas hacia el salón donde Skyler me espera. Me despido de Kenzi con un abrazo, susurrándole que no hay problema de que se quede en mi casa el tiempo que necesite. Al parecer la presencia de Rainer ha trastocado la vida de todos. Le pido a Skyler que me acompañe y salimos de casa donde mi limusina nos espera. Apenas nos ve mi chofer, sale para abrirnos la puerta.

Después de unos segundos después de que la limusina se pone en marcha, hablo con Skyler y le cuento que iremos a ver a Rainer. La noticia la pilla por sorpresa, pero intento calmarla confesándole lo que hizo Rainer en el pasado y como él terminó vagado dentro de un tren. A pesar de que le cuesta entender los motivos de su padre, ella consigue comprender lo grave de la situación. Skyler ha estado bajo mi protección desde que nació, pero ella no lo sabe y yo no se lo pienso decir sin Rainer delante.

Respondo cada una de sus preguntas hasta que la limusina aparca enfrente a la casa de Bo. Mi chofer nos abre la puerta y dejo salir primero a la joven súcubo cambiaformas, que está muerta de los nervios. Hacemos el corto trayecto hasta la casa de Bo en silencio, pero yo aprovecho para escribirle un mensaje a mi secretaria para que envíe a dos de mis hombros a la casa de la súcubo en caso de que algo salga mal. Al terminar de enviar el mensaje, noto como Skyler respira agitada. Toco la puerta con dos sonoros golpes y después observo como mi acompañante sacude sus manos, tratando de contenerse.

La puerta se abre y veo el rostro de Bo que me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Su presencia tampoco es algo placentero para mí. En los últimos meses hemos aprendido a tolerarnos, pero seguimos manteniendo la revalidad del principio.

—¿Qué quieres? —espeta la súcubo con cierto desprecio.

—Hablar con tu nuevo... novio —contesto con indiferencia.

—Está ocupado —replica con una cara de asco, pero después desvía la mirada—. Hola, Skyler, ¿estás bien?

Skyler y Bo se conocen porque Kenzi es una buena amiga de la súcubo cambiaformas y han pasado mucho tiempo juntas.

—Sí —contesta sin mirarla.

—Vamos, súcubo, no tengo todo el día y puedes seguir tirándotelo después que hable con El Desafiante —digo con desdén avanzando hacia la puerta.

La súcubo parece oponerse, pero la palabra "Desafiante" la hace dudar. _«Uy, esta no sabe nada sobre su nuevo follamigo». _Pienso para mí, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—Está bien, Bo —escucho primero la voz de Rainer y después lo veo abrir bien la puerta—. Evony y yo nos conocemos.

_«Genial, Rainer no tiene ni idea de la bomba que vengo a estallar en sus narices». _Ese pensamiento recorre mi mente y le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Podemos pasar y tener una conversación medianamente decente? —inquiero, alzando una ceja con una sonrisita que a la súcubo seguro la pondrá mala.

Bo se aparta a regañadientes de la puerta dejándonos pasar. Entro en su casa caminado a paso firme, observando la decadencia que inspira ese lugar. _«No le vendría mal arreglar esta pocilga»._ Otro pensamiento interior invade mi mente mientras voy viendo las paredes rotas y la falta de luz en ese lugar._ «Joder, ni que la súcubo fuese un vampiro»._ Comento para mí cuando al fin estoy en el medio del salón.

—Llevo cuatro días de vuelta y ahora es que te dignas a venir a verme —dice Reimer pasando a mi lado y se sienta en el horrendo sofá—. Mal, Evony, mal. Pensé que éramos amigos.

Miro a la súcubo de reojo, con una sonrisa ladina al observar que su cara se desencaja por las palabras dichas por su nuevo novio.

—Cuatro días y ya la has liado, Rainer —comento de pie, porque ni muerta me siento en el sofá—. Es que no se te puede dejar solo, querido.

—Los Una Mens habían amenazado a todos —replica Rainer, mirando a Skyler un poco extrañado.

—Se lo merecían —complementa Bo, defendiendo algo que ella sabe que estuvo mal.

—Bueno, lo hecho hecho está —digo sin darle importancia.

—Sabía que a ti no te iba a molestar —comenta Rainer sonriente.

—Mira, a mí los Una Mens no me importan en absoluto —replico conservando la sonrisita que pone nerviosa a la súcubo—. Ya estaban controlados, pero como es algo normal en ti, vas y te los cargas.

—¿Controlados? —objeta Bo con ironía—. Nos habían amenazado a todos.

—¿Y? —vuelvo a replicar—. ¿Acaso les hicieron algo a Lauren o a Kenzi?

—Evony, sabes que ellos son los protectores...

—De las leyes escritas por el Rey Sangriento, lo sé —terminó su frase—. Pero, ¿tú sabes que tu archienemigo no es otro que el padre de tu antigua amante? —inquiero mirando de reojo a la súcubo que se ha quedado sin aliento, esperando la respuesta Rainer.

_«Odín, cómo voy a disfrutar esto». _Me digo a mí misma, viendo como Bo va palideciendo poco a poco.

—Claro que lo sé, juntos comenzamos la rebelión contra su padre —responde Rainer con cierto toque arrogante, sin saber que está cavando la tumba de su relación con Bo.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿sabes que Aife, tu antigua amante, es la madre de Bo? —le pregunto viendo como Rainer borra la sonrisa y Bo se queda atónita al ver la reacción de su novio.

_«3... 2... 1... Boom. La bomba acaba de estallar». _Pienso mientras contengo mi sonrisa para no echarme a reír.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Rainer, mirando a Bo—. ¿Aife es tu madre?

—Sí, es mi madre biológica —responde la súcubo, con los ojos ardiendo de rabia.

Rainer se levanta de un salto y se acerca a Bo, intentando explicarle algo que ni él mismo puede.

—Bo, no lo sabía —susurra Rainer acercándose un poco más—. Me dijiste que tu apellido es Dennis, no McCorrigan.

—No me toques —espeta la súcubo con una mueca de asco—. No se te ocurra tocarme nunca más en tu vida.

Me alejo un poco de ellos y me poso al lado de Skyler que mira al suelo con ganas de que se la trague la tierra. La verdad, me da un poco de pena por ella. No se merece estar aquí viendo como su padre tiene un problema gordo de faldas, pero esta es la única manera de controlar a Rainer y si no funciona traeré el armamento pesado, llamado: Aife.

—Esperad, que aún hay más —digo en un tono alto, enmascarando mis ganas de echarme a reír.

—Evony, necesito hablar con Bo, a solas —murmura Rainer, con educación, pero agobiado.

—Claro, pero antes de irme me gustaría presentarte a tu hija; Skyler —digo muy tranquila, empujando un poco a Skyler para que la vea Rainer.

La cara de "El Desafiante" es un poema muy cutre, pero yo lo estoy disfrutando. Llevo mucho tiempo planeando este momento y no puede estar saliendo mejor.

—¿Mi hija? —inquiere atónito.

—Hija o hijo, depende de como Skyler esté de ánimos —le contesto haciendo un ademán con mi mano para no darle mucha importancia a ese detalle..

—¿Skyler es tu hija? —pregunta Bo casi vociferando.

—Lo es —vuelvo a contestar poniéndome al lado de Skyler—. ¿Acaso Rainer no te dijo que durante siglos me pidió que le enviara a súcubos a su tren para intentar salir de su condena?

—No puede ser —musita Rainer mirando a su hija.

—Ella es tu hija, te doy mi juramento de sangre —replico acercándome a él—. Cuando supe que su madre estaba embarazada y la protegí porque Skyler corre un riesgo mucho mayor siendo tu hija.

Rainer se queda mirando a Skyler, sin saber que hacer. Mientras tanto, Bo está hecha un auténtico basilisco caminado de un lado a otro. Sabe que ha metido la pata hasta las orejas y está desesperada, pero por mí que se quede así por subnormal.

—¿Kenna? —inquiere Rainer.

—Sí, ella fue mi madre —responde Skyler con un hilo de voz, bastante incomoda por todo lo que esta pasando.

—Kenna murió hace unos años —confieso a media voz.

Rainer baja la mirada y eso es el detonante para que Bo intente salir del salón, pero él no la deja. La súcubo cambia sus ojos a un azul muy intenso, por el enfado que tiene encima. Ambos se miran en silencio, mientras yo espero que Bo le parta la cara en cualquier momento.

—Suéltame —masculla rabiosa.

—Te lo puedo explicar, Bo.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? —pregunta de forma retórica, soltándose del agarre de Rainer, pero igual de rabiosa—. ¿Qué te follaste a mi madre y no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué todo lo que ocurrió en el tren fue parte de lo que hacías con otras súcubos? ¿Que ahora soy de las Sombras por tu culpa? ¿Qué por ti he perdido a Lauren? ¿Eso me vas a explicar?

—Lo siento, yo no lo sabía —replica casi gritando.

—Me da igual —grita empujándolo—. Te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida.

—Bo, por favor —le suplica recuperando el equilibrio perdido por el empujón.

—Vete, Rainer. Te doy veinte minutos para que recojas lo poco que tienes y te largues de aquí.

Con esa amenaza, la súcubo sube las escaleras casi corriendo. Rainer se deja caer en el sofá mientras Skyler me implora con la mirada que la saque de allí, pero yo tengo que terminar lo que comencé para poder hablar con Lauren sobre la salud de April. Le pido a Skyler que me espere en la limusina y después avanzo lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a Rainer.

—Aún eres de las Sombras y mi juramente de ayudarte sigue en pie —digo con claridad para que él lo entienda.

—Voy a solucionar esto con Bo —musita mirándome a los ojos.

_«Lo que me faltaba, lidiar con un Dyson 2.0 ¡Odín, qué hice para merecer esto!». _Pienso volteando los ojos.

—No seas idiota, Rainer —espeto con severidad para que reaccione de una vez—. Bo está enamorada de otra persona y lo que ha pasado contigo fue un error.

—Ella rompió mi maldición —replica herido por lo que le dijo la súcubo.

—Lo sé, pero Bo jamás será tuya y en el fondo lo sabes tan bien como yo —sentencio con absoluta sinceridad—. Escúchame, ahora tienes una oportunidad para ser un buen padre, vivir lejos de todo esto. Te daré las tierras que antes fueron tuyas, harás lo que querías hacer y serás esa persona que deseabas ser antes de querer vengarte de algo superior a ti mismo. Yo te ayudaré, pero tienes que darme tu juramento de sangre de que desistirás de tu venganza y que nunca volverás.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —inquiere dudando o quizás aferrándose a luchar por Bo.

—Porque soy la Morrigan y mi deber es proteger a aquellos que me juraron lealtad —respondo con firmeza—. Rainer, si te quedas no podré protegerte y seré yo quien consiga destruirte. No me obligues a hacerlo porque tu alma no terminara en un tren, me aseguraré que tu alma vaya al infierno si intentas desafiarme.

—Siempre luché por la libertad de los faes —rebate sintiéndose acorralado.

—Los faes somos libres de decidir entre los dos bandos y, tanto el Ash como yo, protegemos a nuestra gente —le explico manteniendo mi tono intransigente—. Aquellos tiempos donde tú luchabas por un ideal utópico han cambiado y no permitiré que destruyas lo que nos ha costado tanto conseguir.

—¿Solo te importa el sistema? —replico resentido—. No puedes destruirme, Evony.

Se pone en pie quedando a mi altura. Su mirada, su porte de hombre decidido y firme, solo es una tapadera porque Rainer ahora no tiene más opciones que las que yo pueda darle.

—Sí puedo y lo sabes —digo relajada y mostrándome tajante—. Pero no lo haré yo, lo hará Aife cuando se entere lo que has hecho con Bo. Yo soy tú y aceptaría mi oferta, porque sino estarás indefenso y tu destino no será un jodido tren o Valhalla.

—Siempre pensé que éramos amigos —murmura mostrándose afligido.

Yo a Rainer le conocí cuando éramos solo unos niños. Su familia formaba parte de mi Clan y vivíamos muy cerca. Quizás Rainer fue mi primer amigo, tal vez el único, porque después se desató la gran guerra de los faes, no volví a verle. Me convertí en la heredera de mi familia y desde ese momento solo me importó llegar a donde estoy hoy.

Sus cuervos se pusieron en contacto conmigo cuando ascendí como la Morrigan y Rainer me envió un mensaje para que le ayudara a deshacerse de la maldición. Literalmente busqué durante muchos años súcubos que pudieran encajar medianamente en la descripción de esa mujer que sacaría a Rainer de ese tren, pero asegurándome que no saldría del tren porque él representa una amenaza para nuestra sociedad. Tampoco llegué a pensar que sería Bo la elegida.

—Y soy tu amiga, por eso estoy aquí intentando salvarte y ofreciéndote aquello que te pertenece.

—¿Qué pasará con... mi hija? —inquiere un poco nervioso, aún le cuesta aceptar la noticia de su paternidad—. ¿Estará a salvo?

—Skyler está bajo mi protección hasta que ella tenga que escoger entre los dos bandos, pero su decisión parece muy clara —respondo hasta con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Podré hablar con ella? —me ruega con la mirada.

—Haré lo posible para que Skyler pueda hablar contigo cuando ella lo desee —le contesto con una suave sonrisa.

Rainer asiente tomando aire muy despacio. Me mira a los ojos, intentando convencerse de que es lo correcto y es la verdad.

—Juro por mi sangre que no volveré a retomar mi venganza, no atentaré contra el sistema fae y nunca más volveré a esta ciudad —proclama el juramento.

Asiento cuando la última palabra abandona su boca y rebusco en mi bolso una tarjeta de la agencia de viajes que utilizamos los faes para utilizar el plagio de tierra.

—Bien —el entrego la tarjeta de la agencia de viajes—. Dos de mis hombres están afuera esperándote para llevarte a esta dirección y puedas viajar a Escocia. Cuando llegues a Inverness serás recibido por uno de mis hombres de confianza quien te entregará los títulos de tus tierras. Pero, Rainer, si quebrantas tu juramento, no podrás huir de mí. ¿Lo he dejado claro?

—Perfectamente —musita mirando la tarjeta en sus manos.

_«Vale, problema Rainer: resuelto y sin violencia. Problema Lauren y Bo: progresa adecuadamente. ¡Soy una maquina!»._

—Es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que baje Bo —le advierto caminando hacia la salida—. Pronto me pondré en contacto contigo.

—Aún no sé si debo darte las gracias.

—Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que acabas de hacer lo correcto —pronunció muy despacio y con claridad, mirando por última vez al hombre que fue mi amigo—. Buen viaje, Rainer.

Abro la puerta y salgo al rellano donde dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones. He hecho lo correcto, porque aún no puedo permitir la muerte de Rainer, no solo por Skyler sino también es mi seguro ante cualquier cosa que intente hacer Trick contra las Sombras. Ahora mismo el Rey Sangriento me debe un gran favor, el cual pagará cuando me sea conveniente.

Entro en mi limusina, observando como Skyler aún está nerviosa. Le hago indicaciones a mi chofer para que nos lleve hasta la casa de la joven súcubo cambiaformas y así pueda descansar después de conocer al fin a su padre. Durante el trayecto voy respondiendo las preguntas de Skyler, su preocupación por Rainer es normal, pero no pienso presionarla para que lo conozca. Aún así le ofrezco que vaya con él a Escocia, algo a lo que Skyler se niega con firmeza y yo la entiendo.

—Gracias, Evs —dice cuando la limusina aparca enfrente de su edificio.

—Anda, no me las des —replico abriéndole la puerta y ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. Descansa un poco y luego te llamo.

No me gusta tener que utilizarla, pero entre las opciones que barajé para contener a Rainer y desarmarlo, la más viable de todas fue Skyler. Aún así, viendo su cara y las reacciones que tuvo en casa de Bo, cierto remordimiento se arremolina en mi interior. _«Esto de pasar tanto tiempo con Kenzi me está haciendo más vulnerable a los sentimientos»._ Digo para mis adentros viendo como la joven súcubo cambiaformas entra al portal de su edificio.

Una vez Skyler desaparece de mi visión, le pido a mi chofer que me lleve al Dal. La conversación con Trick es importante e inminente. Apenas la limusina vuelve a ponerse en movimiento, mi movil comienza a sonar. Miro en la pantalla el nombre de Lauren y no titubeo en responder.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —le pregunto sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a saludar—. ¿April está bien?

—Sí, tranquila —contesta en un tono calmado—. Tengo su historial médico de los últimos diez años y no tiene antecedentes penales. Dyson buscará más información sobre ella con el número de su seguridad social.

—¿Dónde vive y a qué se dedica?

Tal vez no deba preguntar esos datos, pero me puede la curiosidad por saber más sobre la mujer que está destinada a cambiar mi vida.

—Vive en el centro de la ciudad —responde después de un par de segundos—, en un apartamento pequeño. Estudia en la universidad el último año de la carrera de astrofísica y trabaja por las noches en un bar cerca de...

—¿Lauren? —inquiero al escuchar como se corta la conexión.

—Sí, estoy aquí —contesta, pero se escucha muy mal—. Mi movil se está quedando sin baterías porque Bo no para de llamarme. ¿Sabes lo qué le pasa?

—Rainer está rumbo a Escocia y Bo ha terminado con él. Ahora, con respecto a la salud de April, ¿has encontrado algo? —pregunto algo que me lleva desquiciando desde que Lauren me confesó los riesgos de soñar con April.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —inquiere asombrada, aunque puedo percibir su sonrisa.

—Soy la Morrigan y algo que se me da muy bien es resolver problemas —respondo un poco indignada—. Ahora respóndeme sobre la salud de April.

—Según su historial médico no hay nada de que preocuparse —dice y cada palabra me devuelve un poco de vida—. Es una persona sana, aunque me gustaría examinarla.

—No, Lauren —replico al instante—. Nuestro acuerdo fue dejarla fuera de todo esto.

Escucho un ruido a través de la línea, porque nuevamente se pierde la conexión. Maldigo en voz alta cuando se corta definitivamente la llamada. Intento contactar con Lauren otra vez, pero su numero me da la señal de apagado. Gruño al no poder hablar con Lauren, pero no me queda más opción que confiar en su criterio para proteger a April. Aún así, lo más importante es saber que ella está bien y fuera de peligro, por lo menos por ahora.

Observo por la ventana como la ciudad se mueve ante mis ojos, intentando relajarme porque sigo muy nerviosa. No sé ni qué hora es o en que día estoy. Solo sé que cuando me desperté hace unas horas había dormido alrededor de dos días y antes de eso creo que estuve bebiendo y consumiendo otras sustancias durante cuatro o cinco días. Para salir de dudas, miro en mi movil la hora y la fecha. Abro los ojos con asombro porque ha pasado una semana desde que pasó todo con Sasha, su ida a París y cuando vi a April por primera vez.

Comienzo a recordar los sueños que tuve con ella y todo lo que me dijo Lauren concuerda con lo confesado por April en mis sueños. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en mis labios, al saber que ahora por lo menos tengo recuerdos de ella cuando estoy despierta y que tal vez sea lo único a lo que pueda aferrarme, porque esabsurdo pensar que podré burlar la predicción de la Oráculo, que conseguiré cambiar las leyes faes para evitar su esclavitud, que conseguiré ser feliz a su lado sin importar nada más que nosotras. _«Espero no enamorarme de ti». _

_**Final de la segunda parte...**_

* * *

_**Notas: **mañana a esta hora publicaré la tercera parte de este capítulo o alguien me va a dejar de hablarme y no quiero._ ;P_  
_

_Antes de marcharme hasta mañana, me gustaría dejarlos unos datos para que más o menos entendáis los rasgos físicos de esos personajes que aparecen en el fic y que son parte del rol de Twitter. Os comentaré los avatares de actrices que utilizan estos personajes en Twitter para que sea más fácil imaginarlos. _

**_Personaje - Avatar/Apariencia._**

_· April - Megan Fox._

_· Skyler - Ellen Page._

_· Sasha - Amber Heard._

_Espero que os gustara esta segunda entrega. :)_


	6. I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love (Part3)

_**Notas:**__ lamento haber tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar esta parte del capítulo, como había prometido, pero tuve que atender unos pequeños problemas personales. Aún así, en compensación por mi falta, os dejo dos capítulos. Bueno, en realidad son las dos partes que faltaban de este largo capítulo. _

_También aprovecho para darles las gracias a Arie y a Aga, por las reviews y por hacerme saber que os gusta este Fic. Y también a Jen, por sus sugerencias que había leído, pero se me había pasado darle las gracias por toda su ayuda. ;)_

_Espero que disfrutéis de estas dos partes. _

* * *

_**I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You (Tercera Parte).**_

Envuelta en mis pensamientos, siento que la limusina se detiene y veo que estoy ya en la puerta del Dal. Acomodo mi cabello con las manos y saco de mi bolso un espejo para retocarme rápidamente el maquillaje. Cuando estoy perfecta, siento como mi chofer me abre la puerta y salgo de la limusina. Camino hasta la puerta del Dal dándome cuenta que no hay nadie en el interior._ «Trick debe estar acojonado por Rainer»._

Con ese pensamiento, abro las puertas del bar y echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, encontrando a Trick detrás de la barra, secando un vaso pasándole un paño varias veces. Me acerco a él, que evita mirarme a toda costa. Descorro uno de los taburetes, comprobando que la barra está limpia. Me siento dejando mi bolso a mi lado y apoyo los brazos en el borde de la madera.

—¿A quién hay que matar para que me sirvas un vaso de tu mejor whisky, solo, con hielo y una pequeña cascara de limón? —inquiero en un tono burlón.

Los ojos de Trick encuentran los míos y puedo leer en su mirada que está preocupado. _«¿Quién iba a decirme que yo ayudaría momentáneamente al mayor enemigo de mi Clan?»._ Desvelo una sonrisa juguetona, porque me es imposible controlarme al ver como Trick está nervioso y en sus pupilas puedo leer el nombre de Rainer.

—Después de todo, creo que no deberías beber —murmura muy serio.

—Oh, me vas a partir el corazón demostrando que te preocupas por mí —ironizo haciendo varias muecas fingidas.

Trick se mantiene serio y sin dejar de mirarme saca una botella whisky. Inmediatamente niego con la cabeza y le señalo una botella de McCallan de treinta años, quizás el mejor Scoth que existe actualmente. Observo como con un cuchillo, pela con delicadeza una pequeña parte de la cascara de un limón. Luego con una pinza, pasa la cascara por el borde del vaso y después coloca dos cubos de hielo. Hace todo con calma, sin atreverse a mirarme y solo lo hace cuando comienza a verter el whisky en el vaso. Mi sonrisa continua inamovible en mis labios, incluso cuando Trick desliza suavemente el vaso sobre la barra.

—Tenemos que hablar antes que te vuelvas a emborrachar hasta la inconsciencia —dice en un tono pausado, soterrando su preocupación.

Yo con toda la calma del mundo, observo el vaso y lo sujeto con mi pulgar e índice. _«¿Quién le habrá venido con el chisme de mi pequeño incidente? ¿Lauren o tal vez su queridísima nieta?». _Pienso mientras levanto el vaso hasta la altura de mis ojos para a continuación olfatearlo mientras le doy una ligera vuelta, haciendo tintinear los hielos contras las paredes de cristal. Hago todo con una pasmosa parsimonia porque quiero que cada segundo que pase, Trick comience a perder los nervios. Le doy un corto sorbo, sin la más mínima intención de responderle inmediatamente.

Cuando siento como el ardor del licor se mezcla con el frío del hielo dentro de mi boca, trato de contener las arcadas que comienzan a trepar por mi esófago. _«Quizás sea un poco pronto para volver a beber»._ Medito mientras coloco de vuelta el vaso sobre la barra. Alzo la mirada hacia la de Trick que hace lo posible por contenerse.

—Cuéntame lo que te preocupa y tal vez quiera ayudarte —repongo de forma indiferente, frotando mis manos para aparentar lo que mi tono ha dejado claro.

—Rainer —masculla perdiendo los nervios de forma momentánea—. Ese es mi maldito problema desde hace siglos y ha vuelto para destruir nuestro sistema, mi familia...

—Y a ti —completo su frase, enmascarando un poco más la noticia que he venido a darle.

Trick resopla, poniendo una mueca de enfado, mientras estira su cuello porque está visiblemente desesperado. Veo como la vena en su frente sale a relucir debajo de su piel y su mandíbula se tensa hasta producir un leve chirrear de sus dientes. Yo conservo la calma, junto con esa sonrisa que parece afectar tanto a él como a los miembros de su familia.

—Hace un par de días fui a ver a Wai Lin...

—Uy, eso debió doler mucho, que bien —le interrumpo, fingiendo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Por qué un hombre tan honesto como tú tuvo que visitar a una Luduan?

Wai Lin es una fae que dentro de sus poderes está descubrir la verdad, de una manera muy dolorosa. Las antiguas dinastías chinas utilizaron a las Luduan para descubrir los secretos sobre sus enemigos, algo que Trick también aprovechó durante su tiempo como el Rey Sangriento, pero de una manera aún más brutal. Trick envió a las Luduan para torturar hasta la muerte a muchos faes que estuvieron en su contra, usando vilmente a las dos hermanas Luduan, prometiéndoles un amor que jamás quiso corresponder. Ambas, se convirtieron en las encargadas de torturar a todos los prisioneros de Trick, causándoles la muerte más dolorosa y, Wai Lin, fue la Luduan encargada de descubrir la verdad sobre la Rebelión contra el Rey Sangriento, torturando sin contemplación a Aife, justo antes de que Trick la entregara al Señor Oscuro.

—Necesitaba respuestas —murmura la respuesta, con la mirada perdida.

—Pues vaya estupidez porque las Luduan solo pueden descubrir la verdad, algo que tú deberías saber ya que es tu verdad —replico haciéndome la ignorante, pero claro que sé lo que Trick intentó buscar.

El Rey Sangriento pudo borrar la memoria de todos los faes, pero fue incapaz de borrar la verdad escrita en los libros de mi Clan y que mi abuela escribió con sus propias lágrimas antes de morir. Algún día os contaré sobre mi abuela, pero ahora es mejor disfrutar de la angustia que padece Fitzpatrick.

—Evony, como la Morrigan necesito que me des permiso para matar a Rainer y así no cometer un atentado contra los intereses de las Sombras —replica en un tono suave, pero igual de demandante como siempre.

—¿Y por qué yo haría algo así, Trick? —inquiero fingiendo desconcierto.

—Porque tu puesto como la Morrigan también está en peligro —contesta creyéndose mi supuesta ignorancia—. Rainer no descansará hasta que su venganza sea completada y destruirá tu pequeño imperio.

Me quedo callada, mirándole y después desvío la mirada al techo como si estuviese meditando seriamente mi contestación. Una de las cualidades de Trick que más desteto, es la hipocresía con la que lleva su vida. Yo quizás sea dura, fría, superficial, banal, detestable, despiadada y quién sabe qué más puedo llegar a ser, pero siempre me he mostrado tal y como soy, sin aparentar nada. Puedo sentir los ojos de Trick contemplando cada uno de mis ademanes, pero también como su desesperación va creciendo en su interior.

—No —contesto mirándole a los ojos y encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Cómo? —inquiere anonadado ante mi negativa—. ¿Acaso no me has escuchado? Rainer va a destruirlo todo y no tendrá compasión contigo.

—Y yo no tendré compasión con él si se atreve a romper el juramento de sangre que acaba de pronunciar hace veinte minutos atrás —replico con toda la altivez que poseo—. Superarlo, Trick, olvídate de Rainer que yo lo tengo bajo mi control.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta aún más asombrado. Yo recojo una vez más el vaso y ahora si le doy un trago en condiciones hasta bebérmelo casi al completo—. No tienes ni idea de cómo es él, Evony.

—No, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa para alguien luchar por su ideales y ser castigado por un hombre sin escrúpulos como tú —replico con rabia, esa que no he sabido contener y colocó el vaso sobre la barra con violencia.

—¿Lo conoces? —inquiere mirándome a los ojos, completamente desencajado—. ¿Cómo es posible?

_«Ok, Evony, cálmate un poco o vas a arruinar todo lo que llevas planeando desde hace mucho tiempo»._ Respiro profundo, notando como las nauseas vuelven arremeter contra mí.

—Tu pequeño problema está resuelto —respondo calmándome lentamente—. Rainer no volverá a aparecer, a menos que algo me ocurra. Él como miembro activo de las Sombras, volverá a pedirte explicaciones de todo. ¿Entendido?

Su ceño se frunce, sus labios tiemblan por su asombro y su mirada me escruta queriendo ver algo en mí que no es capaz de entender. Tengo que hacer un estoico esfuerzo para no soltarle todo en su cara, pero ahora no merece la pena. Lo importante es cubrir mis espaldas, hacer lo que debo hacer y tener la paciencia necesaria para dar el golpe definitivo. Ahora Rainer es mi mejor seguro de vida y también puedo mantener a raya a Trick.

—No sé lo que planeas, Evony. Pero sea lo que sea, Rainer es incontrolable y no te obedecerá —me advierte recuperando la firmeza que por un segundo perdió.

Siento como mi móvil comienza a vibrar dentro de mi bolso. Mi mente inmediatamente piensa en Lauren por si necesita avisarme algo sobre el estado de April. Mi corazón no da un vuelco, se detiene por un instante y lo peor es que tengo que conservar una calma que no tengo, delante a mi mayor enemigo. Miro mi bolso, poniéndome en pie. Lo recojo de la barra como si no fuese importante. Lo abro haciendo que voy a sacar mi cartera, pero en realidad quiero ver quien me llama. De repente, siento la mano de Trick, sujetando mi brazo y lo miro con asco, aunque disimulo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Yo invito hoy —dice muy tranquilo, aunque soy capaz de descifrar en sus ojos que es todo una fachada—. ¿Te sirvo otra?

Sonrío con más amplitud, separando muy despacio mi brazo de su mano y con el mismo movimiento, meto la mano en mi bolso hasta sacar mi cartera. Extraigo un billete de cincuenta dólares y lo dejo sobre la barra deslizándolo con dos dedos hasta que lo poso frente a Trick.

—Conserva el cambio —sentencio mirando sus ojos inquisidores—. Por cierto, de nada. Pero recuerda que me debes un gran favor al salvar tu enano culo y que sabré escoger muy sabiamente cómo y cuándo cobrártelo.

Le guiñó un ojo, cerrando mi bolso y deseando salir del bar para ver de quién era la llamada. El rostro del viejo rey parece impasible, pero sé que no está tranquilo. A mí me da igual, solo sé que hasta ha sido una fortuna para mí que Rainer saliera de ese tren y ahora esté bajo mis ordenes. No desvío la mirada hasta que emprendo mis pasos hacia la salida del Dal. Noto sobre mi espalda como los ojos de Trick se clavan en mí, pero no me giro para mirarlo. Solo quiero salir de este lugar.

Una vez fuera, lo primero que hago es buscar en mi bolso el móvil. Mi mano derecha tiembla como un flan, de solo pensar que la llamada sea de Lauren y que algo malo le está pasando a April. _«Sí, estoy preocupada por una persona que ni conozco, pero es que vosotros no sabéis nada aún». _Cuando al fin doy con el teléfono, miro la pantalla y veo el nombre de Dugal, uno de mis hombres de confianza y que ahora debe estar con Rainer en mi castillo en Inverness.

Caminando hacia mi limusina, devuelvo la llamada y efectivamente, Dugal me confirma que Rainer ya está en Escocia, lejos de todo esto y lejos de Trick. Entro en la limusina, indicándole a Dugal que proteja a Rainer, que le entregue los títulos de las tierras que antes fueron suyas y que me mantenga al tanto, diariamente, de todo lo que hace mi viejo amigo. Cuando cuelgo la llamada, le indicó a mi chofer que me lleve a la oficina. Necesito volver pronto a la rutina como la líder de las Sombras, porque si Trick sabe lo que me ocurrió en los últimos días, los ancianos de mi bando también estarán al corriente de todo.

Por el camino intento hablar una vez más con Lauren, pero su teléfono sigue apagado. Le dejo un par de mensajes para que me llame apenas escuche los mensajes. Intento estar tranquila, pero no puedo. Necesito saber que April está bien, que ella no corre peligro y pensar bien en la propuesta de Lauren sobre romper la conexión de mis sueños con April._ «Lo único que tenía contigo, también lo tengo que abandonar». _Murmuro esas palabras, como si quisiera pedirle perdón a April en persona.

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del enorme asiento de cuero, recordando los sueños, su voz, sus palabras, el olor dulce de su cabello, el tacto de su piel contra la mía y a pesar de que solo fue una conexión a través de los sueños, fue lo más real que jamás pude sentir. Entonces, sé que esas caricias cortantes que nos dimos, son las que se clavan en los antiguos recuerdos. _«Te echaré de menos»._ Y es cierto, echaré de menos todo lo que ella representa para mí, porque son los sueños que jamás podré vivir a su lado, porque es la vida que me falta la que a partir de ahora tendré que decir adiós.

Suelto un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y recordándola. Sé que jamás podré olvidarla, y por fin entiendo lo que significa que no hay nostalgia peor que añorar lo que nunca sucedió. Extraviada en los recuerdos de sueños compartidos, siento como mi movil vuelve a vibrar. Miro la pantalla y veo un numero que no conozco. Titubeo si cogerlo o no.

—¿Sí?—respondo la llamada.

No se escucha nada, solo silencio. Vuelvo a repetir esa monosílaba un par de veces, pero el resultado es el mismo. Me mantengo en silencio, intentado escuchar algo, pero no hay ningún sonido. Vuelvo a mirar la pantalla, aunque no reconozco el numero. Cuando vuelvo a llevar el teléfono a mi oreja, noto como la llamada se corta._ «¿Qué raro?». _

Miro la pantalla bloqueada, pensando en la llamada que acabo de recibir, quizás no sea nada. Agito la cabeza, volviendo a marcar el numero de Lauren, pero sigue apagado. Guardo mi móvil en el bolso y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy llegando al edificio donde están mis oficinas. Pienso en April, aunque es imposible que ella me llamará y no hablará. _«¿Estará en peligro? No seas más dramática, Evony. No le pasa nada, está bien como te dijo Lauren. April es una mujer sana y perfecta»._

Suspiro, enderezando mi espalda y apenas siento que la limusina se detiene, salgo de ella sin esperar que mi chofer me abra la puerta. Necesito aire, necesito respirar y buscar la manera de volver a recuperar ese temple que ahora parece que ha desaparecido. Endurezco el gesto en mi rostro mientras entro en el lobby del edificio. Pulso el botón para llamar al ascensor y vuelvo a sentir como mi móvil vibra dentro de mi bolso. No tardo en encontrarlo y al ver la pantalla, leo el nombre de Dyson. _«Sé que es de las Sombras, pero desde que Tamsin comenzó a trabajar con él hace un buen tiempo, decidí que era conveniente tener el numero del lobo»._

—¿Dyson? —inquiero esperando escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea.

—No, soy Lauren —contesta la doctora, con un tono de voz algo agitado—. Evony, he descubierto que April no está tan bien como parece.

Mis piernas tiemblan y el corazón late tan deprisa que siento un leve mareo. _«No puede ser»._

—¿Qué? —pregunto con la voz temblando.

—Escúchame —responde, cambiando el tono de voz a modo profesional—, hemos seguido a April toda la mañana y fue a una farmacia cerca de su casa. Al aparecer, le han recetado unas pastillas para dolores de cabeza y ese es uno de los síntomas, Evony.

Retengo el oxigeno en mis pulmones, tapándome la boca con una mano. Siento como mis ojos se humedecen muy lentamente, pero muerdo mis labios porque no voy a llorar. Soy la Morrigan y no lloraré, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro.

—¿Estás segura? —inquiero consiguiendo que mi voz no se rompa.

—Dyson consiguió sobornar a la chica de la farmacia para que le dijera lo que había pedido April y la receta de las pastillas son parecidas a los fármacos que tuve que adminístrate durante las dos últimas noches.

_«No entiendo nada. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?»._ Guardo silencio unos segundos, calibrando la situación como puedo, pero tengo miedo. _«Maldita sea, tengo miedo». _

—Lauren, me dijiste que en su historial médico no había nada.

—El médico que le recetó las pastillas aún no ha actualizado el historial de April —replica al instante—. Ahora vamos a verlo en su consulta para salir de dudas y que me muestre su diagnóstico. Pero, Evony, debes romper ya la conexión con ella.

Cada palabra es peor que la anterior y su demanda es definitiva para mí. A pesar que llevo todo el día mentalizándome para romper la conexión, ahora sé que también me aferraba a la esperanza de no hacerlo.

—Ok, lo haré —respondo después de unos segundos de duda.

—Más tarde te llamo cuando salga de la consulta.

—Hazlo.

Suspiro, alejando un poco el movil para que Lauren no me escuche. Noto la garganta agarrotada y debo esforzarme para no perder el poco control que me queda. Estoy destrozada, aunque no sepa cómo demostrarlo, estoy literalmente echa polvo y todo porque no puedo estar con esa persona que me ofrece una vida diferente.

—Evony, tranquila, conseguiremos una solución —dice Lauren al cabo de un largo silencio.

—Ya la hay —replico derrotada—. Tengo que romper esta conexión con April antes que sea muy tarde para ella... Se acabó.

No le doy tiempo a que suelte alguna frase consoladora, por lo que cuelgo la llamada. Estoy destrozada y no quiero que nada me quite lo que siento. La telaraña invisible que he tenido la sensación de tejerse a mi alrededor desde que me desperté, parece que me engulle sin reparo o compasión. Necesito no pensar en nada, aunque sé que es imposible que deje de sentir. Me subo en el ascensor, agradeciendo internamente que no haya nadie conmigo. Miro como los dígitos cambian según va subiendo y aprieto los labios para no dejarme vencer. _«Tengo que esconder mi corazón en el hueco de mi sombra»._

Con esas palabras resonando en mis oídos, salgo del ascensor y camino a paso firme por la oficina. No observo a nadie, solo mantengo mi mirada al frente vislumbrando la puerta de mi despacho. Aún así, percibo como los demás me miran, no esperaban verme o quizás solo están sorprendidos, pero qué más da. Ahora mismo no me importa nada y solo quiero refugiarme en un lugar seguro. Paso por enfrente de Corinne, mi secretaria, que intenta interponerse en mi camino. Pero la esquivo, porque siento que si pronunció una sola palabra, vomitare toda la rabia que embargo en mi ser.

Le hago un gesto con la mano para que se calle y me deje en paz, pero ella no lo hace. La fusilo con la mirada, teniendo que controlar todos mis músculos para no derretirla allí mismo. Corinne me mira con miedo, todo su cuerpo está sumido en un ligero temblor, pero ella no se deja amedrentar por mi intensa mirada donde estoy volcando parte de mi odio.

—Ella la está esperando —musita como puede.

_«Oh, no. Lo que me faltaba». _Resoplo aún más contrariada, pero tengo que mantener la calma. Lo que menos me apetece ahora es tener un encuentro con ella, pero tampoco la puedo echar a patadas de mi despacho, por mucho que ahora mismo me gustaría descargar toda esta impotencia con cualquiera.

Asiento y sin pronunciar palabra, entro en mi despacho. La veo sentada en mi silla, con los pies apoyados sobre el cristal de mi enorme ventanal, viendo la ciudad. Sé que se a dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero no dice nada para conservar ese toque misterioso que siempre parece gustarle demostrar. Veo que hojea algo que tiene entre sus manos. Su chaqueta roja y su cabello es lo único que puedo ver al estar ella de espalda. _«¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?». _Me pregunto a mí misma en silencio.

—Traerte un mensaje de Odín —contesta dándose la vuelta y me muestra una sonrisa arrogante.

_«Ok, mi día empeora más y más. ¿Qué más tiene que pasarme hoy?». _Pienso mirando su cara y sabiendo que ella puede leer mis pensamientos, pero me da igual. No estoy para disimular nada y solo quiero unos segundos de paz.

—Primero, levántate de mi silla —ordenó caminando hacia mi escritorio—. Segundo, sigo sin entender; ¿por qué Odín siempre tiene que enviarte a hablar conmigo, Acacia?

La vieja valkiria se levanta de mi silla, dedicándome una sonrisa socarrona a pesar de mi claro desdén. Nuestras miradas se enfrentan, yo no quiero ni sonreírle. Por mí la derretiría ahora mismo, pero no soy tan idiota para hacer eso.

—No sé, quizás porque yo tengo un efecto más intimidante en ti.

Me guiña un ojo con el descaro de siempre y acercándose más a mí. Acacia y yo tuvimos una relación netamente sexual hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás me ha causado ningún tipo de interés más allá del placer sexual que me pueda ofrecer.

—Anda, no me hagas reír —replico apartándola de mi camino y me siento en mi silla—. ¿Era necesario que movieras todo? —inquiero indignada, poniendo cada cosa en su sitio.

—Uy, pero que humor más rancio te gastas hoy —dice manteniendo el tono juguetón—. ¿Ya has visto las fotos de Sasha? Seguro por eso ahora estás así, pero ella lo hace para olvidarte.

Hace una semana que no veo a Sasha ni sé nada de ella. Se fue a París a desfilar en la Fashion Week, justo al día siguiente de la discusión que tuvimos, cuando destrocé la puerta de su casa con dos oros y vi en su mirada como le había hecho el mismo daño que le hizo la zorra de Rachel. Aún ni sé si sigo siendo su representante, aunque me alegro que Tamsin esté cuidando de ella. Una parte de mí sabe que siempre voy a querer a Sasha, que fue la mujer que destrozó casi todos mis esquemas y que me hizo ver que algo bueno aún queda en mí.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas, pero me da igual —respondo sin dejar de pensar en lo que le hice a la pequeña valkiria.

—Evony, ¿en serio te da igual que se esté tirando a esa modelo nórdica? —inquiere rebuscando algo entre los papeles esparcidos que hay sobre mi escritorio—. Pensé que habías visto estas fotos de Sasha y por eso tus ganas de emborracharte hasta morir.

Acacia deja frente a mí una revista y en la página que ha seleccionado puedo ver a Sasha besándose con una rubia despampanante, aunque menos guapa que ella. Cojo la revista y detalló la imagen que hay ante mis ojos y comienzo a leer. Según lo que hay impreso en esas páginas, Sasha está enrollándose nada más y nada menos que con Elsa Arendelle, famosa modelo escandinava. Pero hay algo en esa mujer que me resulta familiar.

Una nueva punzada se incrusta en mi pecho. No sé describir lo que siento al verla con otra, pero quizás eso que duele dentro de mí no deba sentirlo, no por ella. Mi mirada baja por las páginas, observando otras fotos de ellas dos juntas, en la recepción después del primer desfile de la Fashion Week parisina. Suelto un suspiro, evitando que el dolor se siga mezclando con la sangre que bombea mi corazón. Cierro la revista y la dejo sobre la mesa, casi lanzándola.

—Me alegro por ella —murmuro, buscando la mirada de Acacia y encogiéndome de hombros—. Al menos ya ha superado lo que pasó entre nosotras.

—Sigues sin enterarte, ¿verdad? —inquiere sin comprender mi reacción, pero no sé lo qué espera la vieja valkiria.

—Pues yo lo veo todo muy claro, Acacia —respondo apoyando al completo mi espalda contra el respaldo de mi silla—. Sasha ha rehecho su vida y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarme por ella.

Me cruzo de brazos y piernas, observando como Acacia continúa con el ceño fruncido. Parece que ella sabe algo que yo no sé, pero para la vieja valkiria parece mentira que yo no esté enterada de ese detalle que enmascara su mirada.

—Se nota que llevas mucho tiempo sin permitir sentir nada —sentencia negando con la cabeza—. Tú no sabes lo que ha hecho Sasha por ti, lo que ha luchado por ti, ¿y al final la vas a dejar ir con una fae de las Luces? Lo tuyo es increíble.

Su tono de voz y su lenguaje corporal de madre ofendida, me indigna. Sasha no tiene ninguna relación con Acacia. De hecho, ambas se llevan a matar y no entiendo a cuento de qué viene ahora la vieja Valkiria a exigir explicaciones.

—Mira, Acacia —espeto, aunque controlando mis ganas de mandarla a la mierda—. Yo no pienso discutir mi vida amorosa, casi inexistente, contigo. Todavía me acuerdo de tu reacción exagerada cuando te enteraste de que Sasha y yo nos estábamos conociendo. ¿A qué juegas ahora?

—Tu manera de sabotear tu propia felicidad es digno de estudio, Evony —rebate dándose por vencida—. Pero tienes razón, yo tampoco he venido aquí a advertirte que Sasha decidirá el bando de las Luces por culpa de esa niñata escandinava.

_«Primero me muero yo antes de que Sasha se una a las Luces»._ Me repito a mí misma, algo que Acacia puede leer en mi pensamiento. _«Mierda, Acacia. Deja ya de leerme la mente que me pone de los nervios tu obsesión por los cotilleos»._ Pienso para que me deje en paz y podamos seguir hablando. Ella se ríe con reparo y alza las manos, dándome a entender que no utilizará sus poderes en mi contra.

—A ver, ¿qué quiere Odín ahora? —pregunto con el afán de zanjar el tema de Sasha que todavía me cuesta pensar en ella sin sentirme como una escoria.

—Dos cosas; la primera, que dejes de mencionar su nombre en vano. Y la segunda, necesita el alma de la última Nord y quiere que tú me la entregues —responde cogiendo de nuevo la revista y comienza a hojearla.

Dejo de pasar unos segundos en silencio, antes de estallar en risas. Es cierto que últimamente evoco el nombre de Odín constantemente, sobre todo, cuando estoy de los nervios, pero siempre lo hago. _«Al final esto será más divertido que el careto de Trick o el descontrol de la súcubo al cotillearle todo sobre Rainer»._ Pienso sin importarme que Acacia lea mi pensamiento. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido, algo que últimamente parece ser un gesto perenne en la vieja valkiria.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —inquiero como puedo, porque la risa apenas me deja.

—Sí, Evony —responde dejando la revista en la mesa y se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio—. Odín la necesita y tú sabes cómo podemos encontrar a la Nord, después de que se escondiera por lo que la humana de Ysabeau le hizo a su árbol sagrado.

—Así que Odín la necesita, ¿eh? —inquiero, intentando parar de reír.

Sé perfectamente la obsesión que tiene Odín por reunir nuevamente al consejo de las Nord. Esas brujas juntas son muy poderosas y responderán solo ante él, cuando estén reunidas nuevamente. Odín las necesita para saber el futuro, para saber cómo luchar en el Ragnarok y cómo vencer a Loki.

—Sí, él la necesita y solo tú puedes ayudarle —contesta muy seria.

Nos retamos con la mirada, midiendo la franqueza con la que manejamos esta conversación. Odín necesita algo de mí y yo quizás también algo de él, porque si Lauren me confirma que April está mal, tendré que utilizar todo lo que tenga en mi poder para salvarla.

—¿Y qué gano yo al exponerme a los hechizos de la Nord? —le pregunto con indiferencia, para no enseñar prematuramente mis cartas—. Porque no será fácil matarla, darling.

—La gratitud de nuestro Dios —responde sin dudar, apartando un mechón de mi cabello hasta colocarlo detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Gratitud? —inquiero con ironía riéndome en su cara—. No, Acacia, no le daré a la última Nord a cambio de su gratitud. ¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué?

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Evony? —inquiere, lanzándome un desafío.

Es absurdo perder el tiempo en este duelo de ofertas y demandas. Así que voy a ir a por todas, pero con precaución. Quizás Odín haya hecho algo y ahora me pueda ayudar a cambio de la asquerosa Nord.

—Necesito saber; ¿si Odín es capaz de ofrecer su protección en este plano físico?

—¿Protección? —repone Acacia, sin creer lo que acabo de preguntarle—. Evony, ningún fae está más protegido que tú. El poder de tu linaje es un escucho indestructible. ¿Para qué quieres más?

—Responde a mi pregunta, darling.

La vieja valkiria tensa su mandíbula y aprieta los puños, al ver como mi sonrisa se afinca en mis labios. Sé la respuesta, pero quiero estar segura y alargar la misión de Acacia un poco más. No lo hago por nada particular, solo lo hago para hacerla rabiar. A ella nada le molesta más que retrasar el cumplimiento de sus misiones, es así de obsesiva con su trabajo. Pero si por el contrario Odín es capaz de proteger a quien sea en este mundo, el trato con él lo sellaré ahora mismo porque le pediré que proteja a April.

—No, él no puede ofrecerte protección en este mundo —masculla entre dientes su respuesta.

—Bien, dile a Odín que me pensaré su proposición, pero que haga el favor de pensar mejor su pobre oferta —digo con calma, aunque una parte de mí está decepcionada por no poder proteger a April.

Se levanta de un salto del borde de la mesa y se acerca a mí, colocando su rodilla entre mis piernas. Lentamente se inclina hacia mi rostro, mientras que empuja su muslo, arrastrando la falda de mi vestido hasta que la parte superior de su rodilla presiona mi sexo. No me muevo, porque no pienso darle el gusto de verme perturbada por su cercanía. Coloca ambas manos en el borde del respaldo de mi silla, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Tu ayuda nos urge, Evony —susurra casi en mis labios—. Mañana volveré y por tu bien espero escuchar la respuesta que esperamos de ti.

Lentamente me acerco a sus labios, pero me detengo antes de rozarlos. Dejo que mi aliento se mezcle con el de ella, al igual que ahora lo están nuestras miradas y el calor de nuestras pieles a escasos centímetros de distancia. Quiero provocarla, tal y como siempre consigo hacerlo.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme, Acacia? —murmuro tal como lo hizo ella, sintiendo como mis labios tocan los suyos con el movimiento que hago al hablar—. ¿Matarme, torturarme, pegarme o follarme? Intentándolo y será lo último que hagas en todas tus inútiles vidas, mi querida valquiria. —Llevo mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricio muy suave y lentamente—. Así que ahórrate tus estúpidas amenazas para alguien que sí se las crea y deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Beso la comisura de sus labios, para demostrarle aquello que ella desea pero que yo no se lo voy a dar. Acacia gira su cara para buscar mi boca, aunque yo me anticipo y tiro mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Con mi otra mano separo bruscamente su rodilla de mi sexo, casi empujándola y ella me mira con esa mueca de deseo que sé reconocer tan bien.

—Vale, pero mientras te piensas la respuesta, podrías escoger tu mejor vestido negro porque pronto asistirás a un funeral y su muerte será por tu culpa —dice con una sonrisa que ocasiona un escalofrío por toda mi espalda y puedo ver como su collar brilla en un rojo muy intenso.

Tengo que concentrarme para no pensar en April, pero mientras lo hago, Acacia desaparece ante mis ojos. El estupor que me ha dejado sus últimas palabras me desarma completamente. Ese brillo en su collar lo he visto otras veces y sé que Acacia no miente. Odín la ha seleccionado para que recolecte un alma y pienso con rapidez en cómo proteger a April, que es la que está en peligro y quien podría morir por mi culpa. Aunque por lo poco que pudo decirme Acacia, tengo la ligera impresión que ella no sabe nada sobre mis sueños con April. _«Quizás su amenaza fue hacia otra persona. Pero, ¿quién morirá por mi culpa?»._

**Final de la tercera parte... **


	7. I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love (Part4)

_**I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You (Cuarta Parte).**_

Descuelgo mi teléfono y llamo a Lauren al número de Dyson para saber qué ha pasado con April. Necesito salir de dudas, porque si ella está en peligro debo hacer algo para impedir su muerte. _«¿Cómo conseguiré impedir algo que no tengo ni idea si ocurrirá?»._ Pienso mientras escucho como el número de Dyson da señal, pero no responde.

_«Sí no fue una amenaza hacia April, ¿de quién puede ser el alma que Odín ha pedido recolectar y quién morirá por mi culpa? ¡Oh, no!»._ Sin pensarlo mucho cuelgo la llamada al número de Dyson y marco otro numero que si me sé de memoria. Cada tono que emite el teléfono, es el equivalente a diez latidos de mi corazón. _«Vamos, contesta»._ Después del quinto tono, escucho la voz de Kenzi y siento como el alivio vuelve a mi cuerpo, aunque sea de forma momentánea.

—Evs, ¿qué tal te sientes? Y por favor, no me digas que te estás emborrachando.

Suelto un nuevo suspiro, regodeándome en el alivio que me da al escuchar la voz de Kenzi fuerte y clara. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, pero necesito saber si de verdad está bien.

— Tranquila, darling —contesto sin dejar de sonreír—. No estoy emborrachándome. ¿Dónde estás?

—Bien, porque no quiero más sustos —replica con su típico tono de regaño—. Entrando en mi casa. Bo está en plena crisis y tengo que ayudarla. Además, Hale ayer me pidió que hablemos sobre algo importante.

Por primera vez me alegro que la súcubo exista porque ahora es importante que ella proteja a Kenzi. Si Acacia se ocurre tocarla, estoy segura que la súcubo no tendrá compasión y yo tampoco.

—Ok, pero ¿estás bien? —vuelvo a preguntarle para comprobar que estoy en lo cierto.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquiere extrañada.

—Nada, solo estoy comprobando que estás bien.

Me doy la vuelta sobre mi silla y miro la ciudad que ahora está cubierta por la lluvia. Mi mente viaja hacia ese momento cuando April y yo nos conocimos en la puerta trasera del recinto donde se celebró la Fashion Week mientras yo me fumaba un cigarrillo. Llovía como ahora también lo hace.

—Tranquila, hablaré con Bo y después iré a tu casa —dice Kenzi, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Por supuesto. Ten cuidado, Kenz.

—Lo tendré. ¿Segura que estás bien? Suenas un poco rara —dice intentando buscar alguna respuesta a mi llamada tan intempestiva.

—Ahora lo estoy —respondo con la verdad, porque estoy aliviada al saber que no es Kenzi quien está en peligro de muerte—. Hablamos por la noche cuando llegue a casa.

—Sí, porque necesito que me cuentes todo sobre esa tal April que no parabas de llamar cuando estabas en coma resacosa —aduce con firmeza y consigue hacerme sonreír.

Mi sonrisa solo dura un segundo, porque sé que cuando le cuente todo a Kenzi ya April no podrá estar en mi vida ni en mis sueños.

—Ok —repongo zanjando el tema porque me duele—. Nos vemos en casa.

—Bye, Evs. Y recuerda; nada de alcohol o drogas, ¿entendido? Sino tendré que sacar mi lado violento contigo y no te va a gustar.

—Haré lo que pueda —respondo con sinceridad, porque ahora mismo lo que me apetece es beberme un trago doble de cualquier licor que encuentre.

—Vale. Evs, te dejo que voy a hablar con Bo.

—Suerte y paciencia, porque la vas a necesitar con ella.

Cuelgo la llamada con Kenzi y miro mi movil, pensando en quien puede ser esa persona a la cuál Acacia va a recolectar su alma y morirá por mi culpa. _«¿Será Lauren?»._ No termino de formularme la pregunta cuando estoy volviendo a marcar el numero de Dyson, decidida a no parar hasta hablar con Lauren. Al tercer toque ella responde y comienza a contarme que el médico le recetó esas pastillas a April porque el diagnóstico es migrañas. Lauren no está muy convencida de que esa sea la verdadera causa de los dolores de cabeza de April, pero me promete que no se acercará a ella. Solo la observará hasta la noche, recordándome que hoy no podré dormir para evitar establecer el contacto con April. Ella se ofrece a hacerme compañía, pero mientras decido si aceptar su oferta, recuerdo que Kenzi está hablando con Bo y seguro la súcubo querrá arreglar las cosas con la doctora lo antes posible. Así que, mi respuesta es que no, pero le prometo que no dormiré.

_«Vale, la doctora no puede ser esa persona que morirá porque está con Dyson y él la protegerá de Acacia, pero ¿quién demonios va a morir?». _Le doy vueltas a todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy y pienso en Skyler. No tardo nada en llamarla para comprobar que está bien después de recibir la noticia de su padre. Hablamos unos minutos y para mi sorpresa, la joven súcubo cambiaformas no está sola. Helena, la musa telepáta que trabaja para mí, está en su casa haciéndole compañía y quizás algo más. Al saber esto, intento que la conversación con Skyler sea más rápida y me despido de ella justo antes de colgar.

_«Genial, tampoco es Skyler. Helena está con ella y se protegerán mutuamente». _Me llevo las manos a la cabeza haciendo un reencuentro de esas personas que me faltan por comprobar mientras masajeo mis sienes. Sasha y Tamsin no pueden ser porque son valkirias y las favoritas de Odín. Además, volverían a reencarnar. Bo tampoco porque cualquier cosa que le pase no será por mi culpa. Solo me queda Rainer. Sin titubear, cojo el teléfono y llamo a Dugal. La conversación es corta, pero concisa. Rainer no está en peligro y Dugal protegiéndolo mucho menos. Cuelgo la llamada, con la inquietante deducción de que todo esto fue mentira de Acacia para asustarme, pero lo lleva claro. No pienso acceder tan fácil a su petición y si es necesario hablaré con Odín para que ella no se lleve la gloria de ser la valkiria quién llevará el alma de la última Nord a Asgard.

Intentado rehuir de mis problemas, busco la solución perfecta para distraerme: mi trabajo. Siempre me ha servido para refugiarme de la realidad, haciendo cosas productivas y enfocando mis energías en algo que realmente merece la pena. Aún así, lo poco que quedaba de tarde lo paso entre reuniones, entrevistas y solucionando diversas disputas en los territorios de las Sombras.

Dos de los seis ancianos de las Sombras se apersonaron en mi despacho para conocer mi estado. La reunión no fue del otro mundo, pero si tuve que demostrar que mi comportamiento autodestructivo no se volvería a repetir. Hice esa promesa, pero sé que no seré capaz de cumplirla. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, son casi las diez de la noche. Corinne, mi secretaria, se despidió de mí hace horas, pero apenas me inmuté en verla o responderle. Me he dejado la piel para ponerme al corriente de lo sucedido durante mis siete días de ausencia, pero he sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en April.

Me doy la vuelta aún sentada en mi silla, y observo como las luces de la ciudad parpadean ante mis ojos. La lluvia ha cesado por completo y ya solo quedan charcos por las calles. Intento poner mi mente en blanco, pero solo pienso en April, en lo que estará haciendo ahora y si de verdad está bien. Un largo bostezo se me escapa y me doy cuenta que estoy cansada, pero no puedo dormir.

Vuelvo a girar mi silla frotándome la cara con ambas manos para rehuir del sueño. Necesito mantenerme despierta hasta mañana, pero eso será complicado si me quedo en la oficina trabajando. Comienzo a apagar el ordenador, para después recoger los papeles que hay sobre mi mesa. Cuando veo mi móvil, me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje de Kenzi y otro de Lauren. Al estar tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, no me percaté de que ellas me habían escrito. Desbloqueo la pantalla de mi móvil y le respondo a Kenzi primero para decirle que no se preocupe, que se quede hablando con Hale todo el tiempo que haga falta y que puede volver a mi casa cuando quiera. Lauren a su vez me ha dicho que me espera para hacerme unos exámenes, pero sé que en realidad solo quiere comprobar que no voy a dormir. Le respondo que estoy en la oficina y que no iré a casa hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Guardo mi teléfono en el bolso para después ponerme a recoger lo poco que me falta. De repente, cuando apilo unos documentos, veo la revista que me enseñó Acacia y donde aparece Sasha con Elsa. Dejo los papeles dentro de una carpeta antes de recoger la revista para buscar en las páginas interiores la foto de la pequeña valkiria. Tiro mi cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando mi espalda sobre el respaldo mientras encuentro las fotografías. _«¿De verdad me has olvidado ya?»._ Pienso mientras observo el precioso rostro de Sasha que sonríe tímidamente a la cámara.

El remordimiento vuelve a hacerse presente mientras mis ojos deambulan entre las fotografías de Sasha con Elsa. No siento celos, pero si me hubieses gustado que las cosas entre la pequeña valkiria y yo hubiesen terminado de forma diferente. No sabéis lo importante que ella ha sido en mi vida y si April no existiera, si no la hubiese encontrado, jamás hubiera dudado en embarcarme en la locura de hacer a Sasha feliz toda su vida.

_«Te echo de menos, Sasha»._ Pienso mientras veo directamente sus ojos verdes, aunque con leves trazos de azul en su iris. Quizás eso fue lo que me confundió, pero nunca no me arrepentiré de haber dejado que ella cambiara mi vida. Cierro la revista cuando noto como la melancolía comienza a invadirme. Sé que siempre tendré que luchar contra mis sentimientos por Sasha, pero ahora mismo solo me importa saber que ella es feliz. También necesito saber que April está bien, segura y protegida. _«Cuanta ironía. Durante unas horas tuve la oportunidad de estar con alguna de las dos y ahora no puedo estar con ninguna». _

Con ese pensamiento, dejo la revista sobre mi escritorio para acto seguido ponerme en pie. Recojo mi bolso y con la otra mano aliso las arrugas de mi vestido. Echo un último vistazo a la portada de la revista y con un suspiro largo me despido de la pequeña Valki. Camino hacia la puerta de mi despacho, pero antes de salir apago las luces. La penumbra se apodera inmediatamente de mi mirada y pienso si quizás también de mi vida. Las dos personas que por un breve instante fueron capaces de llenar todo mi mundo de luz, ahora solo van a ser parte de mis recuerdos.

Recordando a Sasha y pensando en April, camino hacia el ascensor. Mientras espero que abra sus puertas, le envió un mensaje a mi chofer para que tenga lista la limusina. Después leo la respuesta de Lauren a mi ultimo mensaje: **«NO TE DUERMAS O IRÉ A DESPERTARTE DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE».** Leo en silencio, riéndome por lo bajo. _«¿Quién iba a decir que la brillante doctora humana se preocuparía tanto por mí? Los Ash fueron subnormales al no apreciar a Lauren»._

Pensando en como ahora Lauren puede gozar un poco de su propia libertad, entro en el ascensor. Le contesto que estoy despierta, pero que tardaré en llegar a casa. Mi intención es dar una vuelta por la ciudad para despejarme un poco, antes de pasar voluntariamente la noche en vela para no soñar con April. No tardo mucho en llegar a mi limusina y le indicó a mi chofer que me lleve a dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad, que no quiero volver aún a casa.

Me dedico a ver por la ventana cuando la limusina sale del parking. Mi día ha sido completo, he tenido que resolver el asunto de Rainer de la manera más inteligente posible. Quizás él piense que lo he traicionado, pero le salvé la vida. Ahora los ancianos no desean hacerle pagar las muertes de los Una Mens y por lo tanto Bo tampoco será juzgada por un crimen directo a la jerarquía de nuestra sociedad. Ahora tengo que velar por el bienestar de Bo al ser de las Sombras, pero seguro ella pensará que va por libre como siempre. _«Ya se acostumbrará a obedecerme, porque ahora no puedo ni quiero matarla». _

Skyler también me preocupa, quizás debería visitarla o tal vez dejarla con Helena que la ayudará mejor que yo. Le tengo mucho aprecio a la joven súcubo cambiaformas, algo que no me esperaba, pero al final gracias a Kenzi he conseguido mirar más allá de mis propias necesidades o mi egoísmo desmedido._ «Ella jamás sabrá lo mucho que ha conseguido cambiar en mí». _Es verdad, Kenzi fue la única capaz de ver más allá de la coraza que he tardado tantos años en construir y que me ha llevado a convertirme en la Morrigan.

Después apareció Sasha que entró en mi vida para destruir todos mis falsos principios, todos mis prejuicios y me quiso como nadie. Pero yo le hice daño, como siempre hago con todos los que confían en mí. _«Ojalá algún día Sasha sepa perdonarme»._ Suspiro cansada, con la mirada perdida en mi pasado reciente, sintiendo como ya no poseo el control de mi vida o por lo menos no como antes. Estoy agobiada y no quiero seguir metida en la limusina. Necesito aire, respirar o me echaré a llorar como tanto odio hacerlo.

Llamo a mi chofer para que detenga la limusina. Apenas siento como se detiene, abro la puerta recogiendo mi bolso y salgo a la calle. El frío tibio del otoño me recibe mientras lleno de aire mis pulmones. No tengo frío, aunque tiemblo como una instintiva reacción a todo lo que estoy viviendo. Mis piernas se mueven solas y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo, sorteando a las personas que llenan las calles, escuchando el ruido de la ciudad que parece irse adormeciendo.

Es viernes por la noche y por la cantidad de transeúntes jóvenes que pasan por mi lado, me doy cuenta que me he bajado cerca del campos universitario. Las voces y risas de la gente que están en la calle esperando entrar a los diversos clubs, consiguen sacarme momentáneamente de mis pensamientos. Aún así, no puedo evitar recordar lo que me dijo Lauren sobre que April estudia en la universidad.

Continúo caminado, concentrada en los rostros de la gente que se cruzan por mi camino, en sentir el frío de la noche en mi rostro y cierta libertad al no ser reconocida por nadie. Por esos lados, los faes no suelen venir. Quizás alguno que se alimente de la alegría, pero no es algo habitual. El ruido de la música amortiguada que sale de los bares cuando alguien abre la puerta, me hace instintivamente recordar letras de las canciones que suenan en los diferentes interiores de esos locales.

Los minutos pasan, mientras yo sigo con ese ejercicio de memoria y reconociendo por lo menos unas doce canciones. Pero de repente, una canción consigue que mis pasos cesen. Echo un vistazo a la facha del bar de donde proviene esa canción tan triste como esperanzadora y leo: _**«Closing Time».**_ El nombre del bar no puede ser más acertado dada la canción de Tom Waits: "Hold On"que suena en su interior. Sin ni siquiera llegar a planteármelo dos veces, me acerco a la entrada y uno de los guardias de seguridad me sonríe dejándome pasar.

El local no es muy Fashion, todo lo contrario. Es el típico bar con decoración de los setenta, bastante señorial y muy parecido al Dal por ser todo de madera. Varios chicos jóvenes abarrotan casi todo este lugar. El olor del alcohol se mezcla con el de la madera. Echo un vistazo a la barra y veo a varias camareras sirviendo cervezas, copas y chupitos. Me acerco a uno de los laterales de la barra para pedir un whisky doble, solo, con hielo y una cascara de limón. Algo que no tardo mucho en anunciar cuando una rubia chica detrás de la barra se acerca a mí.

Mientras espero, siento como varios hombres me observan fijamente. Cruzo mi mirada con algunos de ellos, me sonríen levantado sus copas en son de cortesía. Mi cara no puede ser más borde, porque lo que menos quiero esta noche es ligar con nadie. Veo a lo lejos como varios jóvenes juegan en las dos mesas de billar y otros a los dardos en un rincón del local. El lugar es ruidoso, pero puedo aún escuchar como la voz de Tom Waits es quien le da banda sonora a este sitio de blues, rock y jazz.

La chica deja ante mi el vaso con whisky tal y como lo pedí. En ese mismo momento saco mi monedero, pero la camarera me dice que ya está pagado por una chica que está al final de la barra, la cual señala. Aunque no es algo fuera de lo normal, porque estoy acostumbrada a ser invitada a muchas copas, insisto en pagar por mi copa y le hago un gesto a la chica que comienza a acercarse a mí para que se detenga. Dejo un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre la barra para que la camarera se cobre. También le digo en en veinte minutos pediré una copa exactamente igual, pero que esta vez no permita que nadie pague por mí.

Recojo mi copa, vislumbrando un sitio apartado del bar donde puedo sentarme tranquilamente. Antes de irme, le indicó a la camarera que el sitio donde me sentaré para que después me lleve una nueva copa. Me dirijo a ese apartado lugar, dándole un sorbo a mi whisky y disfruto del sabor sin sentir náuseas como me ocurrió esta mañana en el Dal. Me siento en una de las dos sillas que hay, dejando primero mi vaso y después mi bolso sobre la mesilla que está enfrente a las sillas. Saco mi móvil para comprobar si Lauren o Kenzi me han escrito, pero no hay nada.

Soy capaz de darme cuenta que mi soledad llama la atención, pero evito hacer contacto visual con la gente para disfrutar de la música y de mi copa. Cruzo mis piernas, contemplando mi alrededor. Canturreo muy bajo las letras de las canciones de Tom Waits, reconociendo todas las que suenan por orden. Este lugar me gusta, no lo puedo negar. Aunque sea poco glamuroso, está bastante aceptable, sobre todo, por la música. _«Es muy probable que ni la mitad de los presentes en este bar sepan quién canta las canciones que los hace moverse al ritmo de esa voz ronca y desgastada». _

Continúo sumida en mis pensamientos, notando como cada vez menos personas se dan cuenta de mi presencia, algo que me gusta porque necesito estar sola y distraerme para no dormirme. El bar se ha llenado casi al completo. Un chico me ha pedido la silla que estaba enfrente a la mía y se la ha llevado. No me ha importando en absoluto, estoy a gusto bebiendo mi whisky que ya casi me he consumido todo. Mi mirada se pasea sin recato por todos los que están a mi alrededor, hasta que veo cerca de la barra a alguien que inmediatamente reconozco._ «No puede ser»._

Dejo mi vaso vacío sobre la mesa, mirando directamente como April sonríe ante las bromas que una chica le susurra al oído. Una llama de celos se enciende en mi interior, pero no puedo hacer nada. La camarera que me atendió antes, se acerca a mí dejando un nuevo vaso con whisky y menos mal que lo hace, porque April se gira hacia donde estoy quizás alentada por mi mirada fija en ella. Pero la camarera me tapa y ella no puede verme. Cuando la camarera se da la vuelta, intento muy disimuladamente, ocultarme detrás de las personas que están ante mí, lo suficiente para poder seguir viéndola.

De repente, la misma camarera que me ha atendido se acerca a April y la saluda como si la conociera. _«Esto debe ser un producto de mi karma, multiplicado al infinito»._ Pienso mientras no puedo dejar de verla. Por lo menos, April está bien y quizás lo único que padece es de migrañas. Siento como el alivio comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, porque no es April la persona a la cuál Acacia mencionó. Ahora que sé que April no está en peligro, debería levantarme e irme corriendo, pero algo me deja petrificada en mi silla. Observo como la misma chica que antes le susurraba al oído ahora pasa su mano por la espalda de April. Aprieto mis puños, conteniéndome como puedo porque April aparenta estar un poco incomoda. _«Odín, me lo estás poniendo difícil y no hay derecho a tanto ensañamiento». _

Le doy un largo trago a mi whisky, buscando la forma de contenerme. _«Pero cómo demonios me voy a contener si esa buscona la está tocando»._ Respiro profundo después de sentir como el ardor del licor desciende por mi garganta. Veo como April vuelve a girarse hacia donde estoy, pero consigo ocultarme detrás de las personas que me sirven de escudo para no ser vista por ella. _«¿Por qué tienes que ser tan guapa?». _

Pienso mientras vuelvo a mirarla y también a la buscona que está con ella. Esa buscona es una mujer alta, de piel blanca y cabello moreno, largo hasta debajo de sus hombros. Lleva unos pantalones de cuero negro, junto con una camiseta de tirantes y con un estilo muy parecido al de la súcubo. Es delgada y, para mi desgracia, guapa como ella sola. Además, la muy zorra no se corta ni un pelo y cada oportunidad que tiene se acerca a April y la toca._ «Deja de torturarte, Evony, y sal de aquí ahora». _Ojalá pudiese hacer lo que pienso, pero estoy totalmente hipnotizada viendo a April.

Quizás no la vuelva a ver en mi vida y por eso soy incapaz de moverme. Durante varios minutos me dedico a mirarla de forma furtiva, observándola tomarse varios chupitos y reírle las gracias a la chica esa. Estoy al borde de la locura y antes de hacer una tontería, me termino el whisky que quedaba en mi vaso al segundo trago. De repente, veo como la buscona se separa de April, dejando antes un beso en su mejilla._ «Ok, Evony, ya has tenido suficiente. Levántate y vete». _Me grito internamente, pero no puedo.

Observo como ella se queda sola y busca algo en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, que parece ser su teléfono. Aprovecho estos segundos para mirarla sin reparos, admirando cada reacción o gesto que hace. No sabéis lo guapa que es April y la naturalidad de como su belleza es capaz de radiar sin que ella ni lo intente. De repente, mi movil comienza a vibrar. Lo busco en mi bolso y para mi sorpresa, es April quien me está llamando. Su numero me lo sé de memoria, aunque no lo he guardado en mis contactos para no caer en la tentación de llamarla. Miro la pantalla y después la veo a ella, intentando decidirme si cogerle. _«¿Qué le digo? Hola, querida, te estoy viendo ahora mismo y lo llevo haciendo desde los últimos veinte minutos». _

Ante ese pensamiento idiota, dejo que el movil continúe vibrando, pero no le contesto. Observo como sus labios se mueven y una ligera sonrisa aparece justo después de despegar el teléfono de su oreja. Mis labios imitan a los suyos y sonrío como una subnormal porque ahora creo que me acabo de enamorar de ella. El vibrar corto de mi móvil, me indica que April me ha dejado un mensaje de voz.

Levanto la mirada y veo como la buscona ha vuelto a su lado. Tenso la mandíbula mientras desbloqueo el movil para escuchar el mensaje que me dejó April. Llevo el teléfono a mi oído, observándola sin ni siquiera pestañear.

—_Hola, Evony. Soy April, la chica que conociste durante la gala de la Fashion Week la semana pasada. Te prometí que te llamaría y suelo cumplir todas mis promesas. Llámame si te interesa que quedemos para tomarnos un café. Adiós, preciosa..._

La miro alejarse un poco de la buscona cuando comienza a acariciar toda su espalda. Sus palabras siguen sonando en mis oídos y es cuando me doy cuenta que no podré tomarme ese café con ella, que no podré volver a verla. Y, aunque me he hecho a la idea de que nada sucederá entre nosotras, caer en cuenta de que es verdad es siempre un golpetazo brutal que lleva el sonido de un: se acabó.

Antes de seguir viendo como esa mujer toca a April y poco a poco ella va cediendo, decido que lo mejor es irme. No puedo hacer nada más que torturarme y por eso la miro una vez más, aprovechando que ella le está susurrando algo al oído a esa buscona, para caminar hacia la salida sin ser vista. Pero la camarera que estuvo atendiéndome si se da cuenta y se interpone en mi camino.

—Te he traído otra copa —dice señalándome el vaso con whisky—. Todavía te queda dinero del cambio.

—Me tengo que ir —contesto mirando como April se deja acariciar la cara por esa mujer que me provoca querer arrancarle la cabeza

—Oye —dice la camarera, sujetando mi brazo—, mi turno termina en diez minutos y si quieres puedo hacerte compañía.

Le sonrío, aunque de reojo veo como April ríe por los besos que le da esa mujer a su cuello. Cojo el vaso de whisky que tiene la camarera en su mano y me lo bebo de un trago.

—Mejor en otra ocasión, darling —replico relamiéndome los rastros de whisky que quedo en mis labios y viendo como April se besa con esa mujer—. Conserva el resto del cambio para ti.

No titubeo ni un instante más y me doy la vuelta para salir de ese sitio. Respiro profundo para no echarme a llorar mientras abro la puerta, aunque siento como todo me duele. No es un dolor físico, es algo más lacerante e insoportable, porque estoy dejando atrás, en los brazos de otra, a la mujer de quién me acabo de enamorar, pero _«se acabó»._ Me repito a mí misma un par de veces, cuando estoy fuera del bar, resistiéndome a gritar con toda la rabia que siento ahora mismo.

Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con mi teléfono sujetado a mi mano porque no sé si debería borrar su mensaje para no sentirme tentada a escucharlo una y otra vez. Mantengo mi mirada puesta en la nada, mientras recuerdo como esa mujer tocaba a April, como le susurraba a su oído, como besaba su cuello, como ella probaba sus labios y como ella tiene la suerte que yo no tengo. Sigo andando sin rumbo fijo, solo concentrándome en no hacer una locura y darme la vuelta para buscar a April, porque sé que ella está con esa mujer porque yo no le respondí la llamada. Lo sé porque sus gestos fueron diferentes antes de la llamada y después fue otra cosa muy diferente. De repente mi movil comienza a vibrar, tengo miedo de ver quien me llama, pero lo hago y me doy cuenta que es Kenzi.

Medito un segundo si contestar, pero al final lo voy a hacer porque seguro está preocupada por mí. Respiro profundo para no echarme a llorar cuando le cuente lo que acaba de pasarme y cuando estoy más serena llevo el móvil a mi oído.

—Kenzi, tranquila que ya voy para casa.

—Evony...

Su voz se rompe y escucho como contiene el llanto en su garganta. Me detengo al instante y siento como mi corazón empieza a latir violentamente en mi pecho.

—Kenz, ¿qué pasa? —inquiero casi gritando, pero en mi mente solo está la advertencia de Acacia—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Cálmate y háblame!

—Evony, ayúdame...

Mi corazón ya no late, directamente se rompe al escucharla desesperada suplicándome algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer sin dudar.

—Kenz, ¿dónde estás? —grito igual de agobiada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hale a muerto —murmura sin voz—. Han matado a Hale...

* * *

_**Notas:**__ tardaré un par de semanas en actualizar esta historia porque tengo que terminar de escribir el próximo capítulo de mi Fic: Ghosts That We Knew. Ojalá tuviese más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir y poder actualizar más seguido, pero no puedo. Por eso, agradezco enormemente vuestra paciencia conmigo. _

_Espero que os gustara este capítulo y si queréis hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones, aquí os espero. Os recuerdo que en mi perfil encontraréis mi direccion de twitter y para que me preguntes sobre cualquier duda o me deis todas las sugerencias que queráis. Sino, tampoco pasa nada, que os agradezco infinitamente vuestra paciencia.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima semana! _


End file.
